Hollow
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: When there is no love, there is nothing left but hate. Watch, as Naruto makes a new name for himself in the darkness,thus carving his own bloody legacy into the minds and hearts of all.Bleach x-over, M for violence and language, and lemons.
1. Why?

He zipped up his uniform and took hold of his weapon.

This time he couldn't gloat as he left her, saying he'd finally gotten what he had always wanted.

That worthless bitch did something that was unforgivable, she made him love her.

And she screwed him over time and time again

He should kill her for having provoked such disgusting feelings in his heart, whispered the fox, and he snorted in contempt, both for himself, and the nine tailed demon that resided within him.

A heart.

If he had ever had one, he might have listened, instead of following her around like a lovesick puppy.

He might have found true love, instead of this hollow facade that had shattered this evening.

Standing before the gates, a travel bag strapped to his back, his eyes tightened in to a vicious glare, red slits of pure Kitsune fury bearing down upon him.

He should turn around right now and strangled her, watch her eyes turned white and smile viciously as he killed her, rid himself of this foul emotion he had come to recognize as attachment.

Even now, she would likley be 'tattling' on him to 'grandma' Tsunade, playing the 'poor me' act, and using whatever was in her reach, to get what she wanted.

Briefly, he looked down at his hands, which only moments before, had seized her lying traitorous, cheating neck in a rare burst of fury.

**She deserved it**, whispered the fox. **She was your _wife, _and you caught her fucking with that teme of an Uchiha, calling out HIS name in orgasm, instead of yours. How long do you think she's been going about this?**

Looking down upon the ring on his finger, he yelled a loud explicitive, and ripping it off, stomped it under his foot, until the diamond and band were nothing more than twisted metal.

_Why couldn't he do it?_

He had done it before, done it to enemies, who had come even close to making him feel the slightest bit of attachment.

Yet, every time he though about killing her, his hands didn't respond.

He couldn't do it, not when he saw her beautiful face illuminated by the light that always seemed to shine about her.

_Seemed, _was the key word here.

For now...

Now he knew.

He had been used like a handkerchief, then thrown away, once his purpose was obtained.

He walked away now, and when the guards asked him where he was going-

He slew them, lopping off their heads in an almost casual manner, then discarding his clothing, slipped into the Anbu outfit of the tallest guard, the fabric fitting his six foot form.

Then, as their life blood melted into the earth, he sprang high over the gates, and landing with a light tap on the other side, heard a great comotion, cries and shoutsof horror already ringing through the village, as news of his actions finally got out.

His walk burning into a run, he sped away, away away, from his former home, which had made him what he swore he would never become.

A monster.

Not in body, but in soul.

He swore up and down that he would never touch her again, as he his run took him into the woods.

Never again would he drink her nectar or have her walls clenched around him as she climaxed.

He didn't need to feel, it would make him soft, weak.

There was no room for love in the heart of a monster such as him.

He would be trod upon no more.

He would do whatever, _whomever, _and go wherever he pleased.

Surely, his friends would pursue him, seek him out, and try to bring him back.

He did not care.

If he could not evade them, he would strike them down the moment they raised a hand against his well being.

All of them.

Every.

Last.

One.

His hand gripped the crimson hilt of his blade, and silent tears, not of remorse, but of anger, leaked down his face, the last tears for what would be a very long time, as his chest rose in steady healthy breaths from the run.

There was nothing left for him...

Nothing left but his hate.


	2. A Forced Return? Naruto Emerges!

**(Three years later, Naruto is now Twenty)**

(Bar. Undisclosed location in Iwa)

_Just one more drink, _Naruto thought blearily, staring at the full glass of saké before him, his sapphire blue eyes dull and hazy.

The liquid had long since lost its taste, but he still wanted more.

Getting drunk was one of the few things that still kept him sane, between working for the Leaf's number one enemy.

A dull Iwa headband was tied around his left bandaged arm, which now rippled with muscle, shown through the otufit he wore. **(Its the outfit Ichigo wore when he tossed Rukia,(lol) but the cape is black)**

"Don't you think you've had enough?" the barman asked, not really concerned, but not wanting a possibly violent drunk on his hands.

This guy had the markings of a shinobi all over him. Anbu armor on his legs and arms, complete with an ominous black cape, a giant sword strapped to his back, facial scars, a distinctly blank and haunted look in his eyes...the look of a man who had seen too much in his short life.

And he had, but only one individual was to blame for that.

Sakura.

Hearing of countless deaths, wars and plain missions, then intercepting intel that Jiraiya, the man whom he had looked up to as a father, had been murdered in cold blood by the Akatsuki, didn't do much to help his mental state.

It also didn't help that the _one time, _Naruto had walked in and saw him plant his foul seed in his wife!

"No. I ain't passed out yet, am I?" The blond muttered drowsily, mostly to himself, running a hand over the five o clock shadow upon his face.

He reached for the glass before him, only to be stopped by a pale hand.

Sharp nails dug slightly into his skin as he turned to look at who had stopped him.

"Whaddya ya want?" He slurred angrily, annoyed to be kept from his drink.

A short girl, with dark hair, clad in a traditional white kimono and nakama, looking to be about 17, glared at him, before looking over her shoulder, her violet eyes reflecting disdain.

"This him?"

"I'm quite curious about it myself." said another, this one a man, taller than the girl, yet with longer black hair, and looking to be in his mid thirties, with a clean shaven face, chiseled features, and cold piercing black eyes.

In his hair, was a white headpiece, that Naruto vaguely recalled as a _kenseikan_ (symbolizing a noble rank) and upon further scrutinization, saw a white scarf wrapped around the man's neck, for the cold weather.

He too wore a kimono, much like that of the girl's, except his was a dark black.

Despite his drunken state, Naruto was instantly wary and focused on these two strangers, as the girl raised her eyes expectantly at the old man, who now spoke, in a regal manner, just as he held himself.

"Ah, so you are Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto laughed loudly, mouth opening wide in falsemirth, as he gave a small hic.

"That would be me, robe boy. What about it?"

The man scowled a bit at this, before visibly calming himself.

"Hey, do you know these two?" Asked the bartender

The blond shook his head, now pulling something from his pocket, and downing it a second later, gasped as his senses returned to him, along with a piercing headache, the sideffects of the sobriety pill.

Closing his eyes and breathing heavily, he paused, then reopening them, showed weariness, as he recovered his sensers, now eyeing the two with ever increasing suspicion. "I do not. Perhaps they would _introduce _themselves?" As he said introduce, he reached behind his back for the hilt of his blade, making the unspoken threat quite obvious, as he grasped leather wrapped crimson hilt. .

The man saw it as well, and bowed deeply, the girl following suit, albeit a bit reluctantly, a second later.

"My name is Kuchiki Byakuya, and this is my sister, Rukia Kuchiki."

Naruto gave a firm nod, yet still not releasing his tight grip upon the blade.

"You already know me. But what_ business_ do you have with me?"

He now raised himself up, and the girl mimicked him, giving the man beside her a glare for making her bow, but she was silent as he spoke.

"Do you remember Princess Yukia Fujikaze?"

Naruto blinked at the mention of the name, sorting through his memories.

"Yeah, sort of."

He now pulled out a white enevelope from the large folds of his sleeve, and handed it to Naruto, who promptly opened it, as he recognized the seal of the leader of Spring Country. " We are here on her behalf. She asked us to seek out the hero who gave her hope, and request his presence, in our land once more.

He gave a small nod as he read over the letter, and looked at the pictures attached to it.

_Naruto._

_If you are reading this, the Byakuya and Rukia have succeeded in finding you. I'm sure you are wondering why you have been given this-_

He now looked at the pictures, and let in a sharp intake of breath, as he looked over the pictures, that depicted fires, and terrible blizzards ravaging the Spring Country, the once prosperous land a mere shadow of his former self.

And in one of those pictures, he saw an all too familiar face, his eyes narrowing at the sight of a man brutally slaughtering a mist ninja, thrusting a sword through his gut, and out the other hand, as he held him by his neck.

And that man....

Was clad in an all-too familair robe, one that was black, and emblazoned with red clouds.

"Sasuke...He ground out through clenched teeth, now realizing that the rumors of him deffecting again, were all too true.

Now he returned to reading the letter with earnest, fear and panic in his eyes. _'Oh Kami, what the hell are they doing THERE?!'_

_Letter: _

_We are in peril. Sasuke and Akatsuki have been wreaking havoc upon our lands, and we have tried all methods to rid ourselves them. But all the other villages that we requested aid from, have turned us down. Naturally, we asked the Leaf for aid, but the team they sent was never seen after they pursued Sasuke._

_I have been informed that you have recently left the Leaf. _

_I don't know why, but if you did, I am sure you had a good reason._

_My daughter (yes I'm a mother know! can you believe it?) Yuki, has gone after them as well, even though Asaki and I told her not too, but she too never returned. All that were sent out against Akaktsuki, either came back in a coffin, or were never seen again. _

_Which brings me to my reason for sending Byakuya and Rukia to you._

_I ask you this, not as an employer, but as a friend., I ask- No I BEG of you to come to Spring country. I will never ask another favor of you again, but please, just this once_

_Save our people, save my daughter. _

_Give our land hope, one last time._

_Yukia Fujikaze._

Naruto felt rage simmering in his veins, as he neatly folded the letter, and looked to the two messengers, torn and conflicted.

If he did this, everyone would remember him, and he'd have to hide all over again.

But if he didn't, then that sonova bitch Sasuke would do Kami knows what!

The choice was obvious.

And he hated it.

"Well, what the hell are we standin round here for?!"

He clapped his hands and simultaneously, A woman, looking to be in her twenties, suddenly appeared, standing off to his right.

Her bright, yellow honeysuckle eyes shone in the dark, as did her pearly white teeth.

"Do we finally have some action?" She purred, and it sent a shiver up his spine, as she swayed past him, _deliberately _allowing her left hip to brush his side, tempting him as always, as that seemed to be in her very nature.

He _hated it _when she did that!

The dim light lit her form, her long violet hair cascading over her tan back, her voluptuos body, a tan goddess, straining against the narrow confines of her outfit, which was a basic black tank top with no back or sleeves, and long baggy slacks that were also strained taught against her form, as she swayed to a halt.

She too wore an Iwa headband, but hers dangled loosely from her neck, just over her low cut shirt, resting against her firm double D breasts, as it _daring _someone to grab the symbol of her village-

And get a black eye in the proccess.

Finally, he found his voice.

"Yeah, Yoruichi. We got us a mission."

"Does it pay?" Came the instant question, as her gaze passed over the two messengers, Rukia squirming uncomfortably, but Byakuya remaining unfazed.

"Yes, it pays." Came his simple answer, and Naruto's companion purred happily.

"Excellent. The Tsuchikage's **(I have no IDEA if thats right, correct me if I'm wrong)** gonna love this...

**I KNOW, ITS STARTING FAST, BUT HE HAS TO REVEAL HIMSELF IN ORDER TO MAKE HIS 'BLOODY' HISTORY, AND WHAT BETTER WAY THAN TO FACE AKATSUKI?**


	3. Forming the Team! Uzumaki is Back!

After grabbing his gear, Naruto still had matters to attend to, before they set out.

"I'll be right back." He muttered to Yoruichi, still trying to rid himself of the killer hangover headache that plagued him relentlessly.

"Where's he going?" Asked Rukia, as Naruto headed back to the bar.

Yoruichi smiled as she leaned against a nearby wall.

"To get the rest of our squad together."

---

(Back in bar)

Naruto found him rather easily, as he had been there when the blond was offered the mission, but had said nothing.

Even now, with the jinchuuriki behind him, he still said nothing.

"Hey."

"…"

"..."

"The hell is with you?"

"Go away." the man grumbled, speaking at last, before taking another swig from the half-empty bottle of alcohol. He was surrounded by what looked to be about twenty or more empty bottles. He downed the rest of its contents while Naruto, watched.

He raised his hand to order another drink.

Naruto took a seat next to him. "We got a mission."

The man let out a hearty belch, then ran a hand through his dark hair.

"And you're telling me this because, why?"

"Still sulking about your wife, huh?" Naruto mused to himself as he looked away.

The bartender slid a new bottle of alcohol towards him, and he caught it quickly (and almost desperately, it seemed) with one hand.

"Fuck off."

The unamed man started to lift it up towards his mouth but the drink never met his lips.

For Naruto had seized his hand, and now held it in a bonecrushing grip, the look in his eyes murderous.

"Sober up, Kaien Shiba."

He squeezed harder, and a small crack was heard.

"Who invited you, anyway?"

"Unless you want me to break your arm again, you are going to stand up, and walk outta here."

The longtime comrade of the blond scowled. "Fucker, you took my drink,"

Naruto growled, ordering him a new drink.

The bartender looked at the blond exasperatedly but left anyway to get another one.

"There, are you happy now?"

Kaien leaned forward, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, elbow propped up on the dirty wooden counter. He swirled the contents of his drink leisurely before taking another drink. It had been a year already, and he STILL hadn't gotten over her death, from that...thing.

"Don't make me call in the life debt you owe me."

Slapping his hands against the counter, Kaien brought himself up, and glared at the blond.

"You wouldn't."

Naruto scowled right back. "Hey, I saved your sorry ass from death, and you still haven't paid me back."

Naruto understood the concept loss and what it felt like.

But for Kaien, perhaps it was better that his wife had died, rather than in Naruto's case, when he had been cheated on.

Rage still burned through him at the memory.

Kaien asked the bartender for another drink and took the time to look at Naruto. Tonight, Naruto's usual battle outfit was all black now, and the bandages about his body appeared to have been changed for the first time in a while.

It was probably because of the summer heat, he mused.

The foul humidity of the bar they were in was probably another reason as well.

"I never guessed you'd be the kind to drink when you're depressed," Naruto said to no one in particular. Kaien heard this and snorted in response.

"I'm not depressed. Didn't I tell you already? I'm drinking in honor of…" Kaien began to say and then he finished morosely, "… Miyako." He let out a huff of breath, which stank of alcohol.

He then began to murmur things Naruto couldn't pick up or understand.

It must be the booze talking, he decided.

He let the grieving man mutter things under his breath and focused on his own alcohol instead.

He couldn't let him just go out like this, he had been on this path once himself.

He had gone from place to place, without even caring what he did, who he killed, or the lives he wrecked.

Oh yes, this had gone on for quite awhile.

Yet, at some point or another, he had pissed off the wrong people, and several Iwa nin had been sent to invesitgate.

Yoruichi and Kaien were two of them.

When Yoruichi came along, after beating him to a pulp, she had YANKED him out of his stupor, by giving him the one thing he truly wanted.

Vengeance.

"Why sulk, when you can get even?" She had told him that day, as she stood over his broken form, and those words had stirred a fire in his heart, one thought to have been exinguished long ago.

Thus, after series of Bounty hunter jobs, she and Kaein had eventually brought him here to Iwa.

The sworn enemy of the leaf.

Upon recognizig Naruto for who he truly was, THIS village, had welcomed him with open arms, and he had been MORE than happy to take any and all missions that involved harming his former village in any way possible, often through mission disruption, theft, and just pissing them off in general.

But in actuality, he had not laid eyes upon his village in the last three years.

Not even once....

So he did the only thing he knew would work on Kaien.

He punched him, right in the face.

The reaction was instantaneously appropriate.

"FUCKER!" Spat Kaien, and whirled around, hand going to the sword slung at his right hip-

Only for Naruto to chop him in the neck, before he could even draw.

The man fell like a sack of potatoes, clearly unconcious

Naruto shook his head at the bartender and he nodded in return, as he cleared off the glasses, and Naruto slung his now dozing comrade over his shoulder.

He did, though, cast a worried glance at the Kaien.

"He's going to have a shitty morning tomorrow," the bartender informed him. "You should take him home." Naruto glared at the bartender.

'_No, really?'_

---

"Ah there he is." Purred Yoruichi as Naruto strode over the bar, with Kaen slung over his shoulder, clearly out cold, limp as a wet noodle.

Roughly, Naruto threw him onto the ground, and allowed him to be caught by Yoruichi-

Whose definition of 'catching' was kicking him in the head with her foot, halting him before he could fall flat on his face.

"YEARGH!" He cried, and sprang up, clearly awake, and rubbing his sore cranium, whilst Naruto once again turned and walked away, to get the last member of their team....

---

As always, he banged into the Tsuchikage's office without caring if he was interrupting anything.

Stalking forward, he slapped his hands upon the desk, glaring down the Leader of Iwa, without a care.

Thankfully, he was not.

Calm brown eyes met tense blue, as he tipped his hat up to get a good look at his guest, whom he already knew to be Naruto

"Oi, Aizen, I'm going on an S-class mission. I need-

Used to be refferred to without his title, the man rose, finishing the blonde's sentence.

"Reinforcements, am I right?"

The jinchuuriki nodded, as the former walked to a nearby pure white, walk in closet, and closing the door behind him, began searching for something.

Moments later, he remerged, holding a small circular device, crystalline, and polished.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Um...

As if sensing the confusion of the blond, Aizen gave an explanation.

"Don't worry. This device will prove to be all the assistance you need."

Shrugging, Naruto pocketed the orb, and then asked the next question on his mind.

"Are Grimmjow and Nnoitra around? I could use them for this mission."

Aizen shook his head. "Unfortunately, they are both in critical condition from a recent battle with several Konoha nin, with the aid of their newest prodigy."

His words had the desired effect, and Naruto grit his teeth in anger, his hands clenching and unclenching, exposing the 1 tattoo there, signifying that he indeed was one of the Espada.

How did you think he stayed alive for three years?

Aizen and Iwa had helped him get back on his feet.

It was only natural that he owed this village, AND this man, his loyalty.

Yet right now, he was focused on his former village, rage coursing through his veins.

"Kurosaki, the bastard...Well then, who IS available?"

Without looking at a list of any kind, Aizen rolled off several names. "Syazel, Stark, Neliel, and Halibel are currently on standby, and Ulquiorra should be fully healed by tommorow."

Naruto clapped his hands together at the mention of the last name, and Aizen smiled slightly, yet it did not reach up to his eyes.

"I take it you'd rather Halibel join you on this mission?"

"Duh." Quipped Naruto, as he crossed both arms behind his head.

"Aside from Yoruichi and Kaine, she's really the only other person I know here."

Now, Aizen looked to the massive blade strapped to Naruto's back.

"Have you mastered the releases yet?"

Naruto grinned widely at this, a wicked smile, not a trace of mirth to be found, as he gripped the hilt of his blade, whose name shall now be revealed: Kouen Kitsune, literally translated to fire-fox.

_'I'll take that as a yes. _the ex-shinigami mused.

_"_I take it you will be successful?"

Naruto gave a bitter laugh. "Hey, we're talking about Akatsuki here. If I could, I'd take all the Espada with me, but they'd notice that, and that'd screw us over worse than if I brought no one."

Aizen clasped him firmly on the shoulder with one hand, dead serious now, as opposed to the idle chit-chat of before.

"And what of your fraccion? I'm sure she won't like being left behind."

A mask of sadness crossed Naruto's face, visible for only a second, before his casual disdaining look replaced it.

"It's...better if she stays here."

The reason for this was undersood, as a mysterious breeze suddenly wafted past, catching Naruto's robe, and ruffling it a bit, exposing the hole over the upper right portion of his chest, before he tucked the cape and robe back over it.

She had been created the day after he became an Espade, claiming the rank for his own, after ruthlessly slaughtering the former owner of the rank, Barragan Luisenbarn, the one who had initially opposed his admitance to the ranks of the Espada, as Aaroniero Arrurueriere's replacement, for being slaughtered by Grimmjow, who had mercilessly killed the lower rank for trying to absorb his powers.

With his newfound release, Naruto had went wild upon Barragan, devouring the man in the space of ten seconds, before he could even release his own zanpaktou.

And so, Aizen had appointed him as the new 1st ranked arrancar.

Clearing his head, Naruto bid his goodbyes as Aizen released his shoulder, and prepared to be off.

But before he could take one step to leave-

The door slammed open, and a young girl, looking to be about 14, with long blond hair, and bright red crimson eyes, clad in a white Nakama, **(Similair in style to that of Neliel's) **burst through the door.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" She cried, slightly out of breath from her last minute dash to get here before he left.

Her mask remnants created three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her hair, which was swept up wildly in the wind her entry had caused, no longer in the pigtails of which it was traditionally held.

She stood around the 5'8 mark, she was a slender thing, not really tall or lanky, but neither was she chunky, her still growing double B breasts straining slightly against her outfit, her outfit snug on her form, but not stretched to the max, as she was still far from done growing.

Her face, looked exactly like that of Naruto's when he used his sexy jutsu, but in contrast, her eyes, as mentioned before, were the purest of pure crimson, and there were no whisker marks upon her face.

Strapped to her left hip, in its golden sheathe, held fast by her bright yellow sash, was a blade with a guard shaped in a silver fox's head, whilst the inner portion of it was curved, so as to allow the hand to cling tightly to the hilt, without fear of being slashed by an opponent.

She still had yet to discover her own release, and had been training tirelessly with her blade, bent of achieving it, so she could impress her master, whom she went everywhere with, missions included.

Anyone could see that she adored her master, and that one day she would grow up, into a fine young woman.

But right now, she looked to be quite upset, tears brimming in her eyes, as she saw him, all set to go-

Without her.

Again.

He looked away.

"Nina, the answer is no. You're staying here."

"You were going to leave without me?" She sniffled, his words falling on deaf ears, the tears leaking from her face in sorrow. "Again?"

For her, it was not just the pain of a fraccion she felt, the pain of being seperated from the one she served.

No, it was more than that for her.

"It was like having your arm chopped off, and then having your attacker blow it up right fore yer eyes, so you can't ever get it back", as Grimmjow had quoted to her once.

And that was what it felt like for her.

On the rare occasion when he would leave her behind, she would cry for days on end, or just withdraw into herself, refusing to speak, eat, or even sleep, until his return.

It hurt so bad, that she would literally explode into tears of joy when he would return, and then the cycle would resume once more.

If only he knew...

If he left again...

The pain might kill her.

Nina loved him so dearly, and every moment away from him, felt like an eternity for the poor girl.

She looked up at him with piteous, pleading eyes, her crimson orbs pleading him to let her come with him, her hands clasped over her chest.

"Naruto-sama please! Please let me come!"

Sobs began to shake her small frame, and for Naruto, time froze, his eyes narrowed in rage.

"Baka!"

Didn't she get it?!

"OI! Quit your bawling!"

His sharp voice jarred her out of her misery, and she looked up at him, with a vague glimmer of hope

"Nani?"

Aizen watched the scene unfolding before him, with mild interest.

Looking away again, Naruto ground out the words.

"You can come."

She froze, scarcely believing her ears.

"I...can come?"

Now he looked back to her, and he was cold as the icy terrain that he would soon set foot upon once more, for the first time in a decade.

"But if you fall behind, even _once, _I'll leave you for dead, got it?!"

"YATTA!" She cried, and the next thing he knew, she had grabbed him a hug, her arms barely able to encircle his waist, but she did her best, squeezing him for what little she was worth.

His face flushed a beet red as she happily cried into his chest.

"Thank you Naruto-sama! Thank you so much!"

"Hey! Hey!" He shouted, disentangling himself from her with multiple profanities.

---

Naruto found her rather easily, sitting atop her roof, and staring out into the night sky, as she always did, her spiky blond hair blowing in the wind, the light of the full moon glistening off her tan skin.

Before he could speak, she was him out of the corner of her eye, and before he knew it, she stood before him, her movements so fast, that he _still _couldn't even see them, a small breeze blowing in the wake of her sonido.

Crossing her arms over her ample chest, she waited for him to speak, as she always did.

Currently the only other female with whom he shared aquaintance, unlike Yoruichi, she did not seem to talk much. Green eyes gazed calmly out at him, and as usual, she was clad oddly-cut variation of a whitejacket that has long sleeves and bares most of her midriff .

The lower part of her jacket is slightly extended to cover the latter.

She also carried a blade on her back; the sword itself was notably broad compared to others and has a western-style guard, and white hip hugger slacks finished off the outfit, exposing a gothic style 2 on her right hip.

The remnants of a strange white mask were partially covered by her collar, but it is clear that she at least has pieces of mask on both sides of her cheeks as well as thinner fragments that frame her eyes.

When he did not speak, she did, blunt as usual.

"What is it?"

She gave off the impression one who does not care, but Naruto knew she would not deny him if he needed her help.

Yet, it was still dificult to chat with her.

Perhaps it was her lack casual aquaintances, or just social ignorance, he knew not.

"Halibel, I need your help."

"Where?"

"The land of snow."

"When?"

"Now. I've already gathered the others."

She nodded once, then walked past him, leaving her fellow blond to follow.

"Then let us be off."

Shaking his head in exasperation, Naruto squeezed tight the small form of the Hoygokou **(I don't know if that's how you spell it**) in his hand, before following her to the docks, the sun just now starting to peek over the horizon.

_'This thing had better do the trick..._

This mission was _supposed _to be just him and Yoruichi, as he knew she was dependable...

But now he had ended up bringing Kaien, Halibel, and Nina along too!

The dull remnants of his headache flashed through his head again, and he wince, before popping another pain pill, his fifth one today.

The headaches had been getting worse lately.

"If I live through this, I swear, I'm taking a LONG vacation...

Yet still he smiled, as he saw the others waiting in the distance, time slowing for the dramatic moment.

He felt the old rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins, something he had not felt in a long while.

Naruto Uzumaki was back, and whether the world liked it or not, he was gonna make himself known.

"Look out Sasuke, you're about to get a blast from the past."

And so, the bloody saga, of Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki, former missing nin, arrancar and espada, begins...


	4. The Pride of Kaien

(Boat)

Naruto shook his head as he leaned over the rail of the well decked out crusier, the sea calm, the sky blue, and the seagulls swinging overhead, their cries loud protests as they tried to find their lunch, yet failed miserably, as a rain of kunai from Yoruichi dissuaded the foul buzzards from any more divebombing on her lunch, and the sushi she was guarding quite warily.

"Stupid birds. They should know better by now...

Catching his eye, Yoruichi waved, then jerked her head to the left, several times, when he did not get it.

Looking in that direction, he beheld Halibel, on the lower deck, leaning against a crate, a sandwich in one hand, unaware of the pair of blue eyes now focused upon her.

Looking this way and that, to ascertain whether anyone was watching, and when she determined that they were not, she slowly tucked aside the collar of her jacket, unzipping it and pulling it down, to take a small bite of a sandwich-

Thus giving Naruto a good look at her often hidden face.

And for the first time, in a _long _time-

The blond found himself struck dumb and speechless.

He was careful not to look at her directly, but even so-

He could not pull his gaze away, he could not stop looking at her lovely visage.

He saw two chips of bone resting under her chin, placed lightly upon her jawbone, just mere lines, nothing more.

In his mind, they only served to further accentuate her beauty.

Her nose was perfect, smooth, yet not wide, nor narrow, not too large, or too small.

Her thin black lips opened, to expose perfect teeth, pure white and not a trace of decay to be found, as she took a bite, then chewed with her mout closed, her cheeks swelling slightly, as she swallowed the food

A pink tongue, a _human _tongue, licked her lips, and they lips parted again, now in a small sigh, her eyes focused on the sandwich-

"CAW!"

Blushing, he quickly looked away back out to sea, as her eyes began to move-

But instead of resting on him, they fell upon a scrawny looking little seagull, clearly just able to fly, who was eyeing her piteously.

Momentarily forgetting about the collar that was down, thus no longer hiding her face, she smiled, and as Naruto looked back, he saw it, and his heart stopped.

_'Good kami, she's gorgeous-_

Shaking his head, he looked away, rebuking himself for thinking such thoughts, and reneging on his vow to never love a woman again, or even think highly of one, above the level of a trusted comrade that is, not the chauvinism that Nnoitra often displayed to Neliel and Halibel.

A small cooing sound was heard, and he felt his eyes move of their own accord, and watch as she coaxed the little gull over to her, and he stifled a gasp as it perched on her left hand, whilst the other held out her sandwich, in a gesture that clearly said. 'Go ahead. Take it.'

And the bird got the message quite quickly

With a happy sqwuak, the it snatched up the bread, then fluttering onto her shoulder, perched itself there, swallowing the sandwhich down in one gulp, only to be given the rest by the espada, who patted it lightly on the head, causing it to preen its feathers happily, a small smile still upon her face, and Naruto could not help but think that it was as dazzling as the sun, in which her spiky blond hair shone so-

_'Gah, what am I thinking?!'_

Soon, upon receiving its lunch, the birf gave a sqwuak of thank you, then flew off with its food clutched tightly in its beak, catching a warm current updraft, and soaring high into the sky.

Initially, several other larger gulls, clearly adolescents and adults, swooped up after it-

Until a few more kunai, along with a cero or two, kept its fellows from trying to steal the little bird's meal, lest they end up a meal themselves.

She looked back down now-

And her eyes locked with his, green going wide, as did his blue.

With a hasty motion, she pulled the zipper of her collar back up, and looked away, back to him, thus hiding her blush, before walking into the cabin where the rooms were, and shutting the door loudly behind her.

Naruto smacked himself upside the head, then looked for something to clear his mind of these thoughts that would not let him be.

Out of the corner of his right eye, Naruto observed Kaien, now cleanly shaven, his hair cut, and clad in his old shinigami robe, chatting with a still ecstatic Rukia, who had been shocked, then overjoyed when Kaien had first boarded the vessel, as it had long since been believed that she killed him when possessed by the hollow.

But what she did NOT know, was that Naruto had happened upon Kaien some time later, and using his expertise in the healing arts, had been able to save him, though it took MONTHS for him to physically recover, and only recently had he begun to heal emotionally.

Needless to say, Kaien's mood had done a 180, the moment he had run into Rukia, and now, a smile rarely if ever, left his face.

A rare smile touched the blonde's lips, as Kaien patted Rukia over the head, and instructed her on the proper use of a binding spell, crawling rope-

Only to get caught up in it by accident, as Rukia mispronounced the incantation.

With a startled cry of "WARGH!" He fell to the deck, hands bound at his sides, scowling, and uttering plentiful curses, as he tried to break free of its tight grasp, at the same time trying to rise, yet failing piteously in that regard as well, falling on his but, and banging his head against the rail, which only served to make him curse all the more.

Rukia apologized fervently, still shy around her mentor as always, despite their many years apart.

"Baka." Chuckled Naruto, in a rare moment of peace.

Nina, sitting on the rail above the lieutenant, and swaying back and forth with the waves, laughed, and that got Rukia going, and soon Kaien could no longer hold back, and his laughter joined them as well, the only sounds heard other than the pur of the engine.

Far off in the distance, Naruto could see the snowy peaks of Spring Country, and he let out a nostalgic sigh.

"They're quite a sight, aren't they?"

Naruto nodded as Byakuya appeared to his right, a small smile upon his lips, it was obvious that he had missed his home.

"How many Akatsuki are there?"

"All of them." Came the somber reply of the Kuchiki, as he saw dark clouds in the far off distance. "Hitsugaya, and Soi have diverted them from the palace, but-

Naruto noticed the affectionate way he mentioned this 'Soi' person.

"Soi?" Inquired Naruto, as he turned round on the rail, now leaning his back against it, so as to look his comrade in the eyes.

The Kuchiki nodded, the smile showing in his eyes now.

"Her full name is Soi-Fon. She is my fiance. Once this is all over, she and I will be married on-

He pointed to the highest peak, one taller than all the others, easily noticeable from even this distance.

-That mountaintop."

Naruto bit his lip now, biting back a harsh comment, as when it came to marriage....

Well, needless to say, he was pretty biased in the subject.

In an attempt to distract himself, he changed the subject.

"And Hitsugaya? That sounds like nobility to me."

Byakuya gave a solemn nod as they moved to the lower decks, to free Kaien from the misfired spell. "That he is. Toshiro Hitsugaya is the husband of Yukie Fujikaze."

Naruto bit his lip so hard he thought he was gonna bleed, yet none of the strain showed in his face, that is, unless you knew him for three years, and knew what to look for.

_'I am so SICK of hearing about marriage!' _

Twisting around, he looked to the sea yet again from the side of the boat.

"Yeah, so when will we get there?"

"Two days-

The boat suddenly shook, grinding to a halt, and shaking everyone, and everything, crew and cargo both, quite roughly.

Naruto nearly fell overboard as a result, his right arm lashing out to seize Nina by the waist, thus pulling her off the railing, before his fraccion could potentially meet the same fate.

Yoruichi sprang down to meet them, as Naruto set Nina down, her face grim.

"Did we hit something?"

Naruto shook his head.

"All the way out here? No way, its gotta be-

A rough laugh was heard, and Naruto scowled darkly.

"Akatsuki."

Bracing his feet, he jumped up onto the higher deck-

And there, standing before the boat, calmy atop the water, which had rose under him, in a small geyser.

Was none other than Kisame Hoshikage, clad as always, in his Akatsuki robe

Naruto's expression turned murderous, as he beheld the killer of Might Gai.

His tone was carefully controlled, but you could _feel _the hate beneath it.

"Kisame. You know better than to face all of us alone."

Laughing again, the shark man slung his shark skin blade over his shoulder, jeering derisively down at the Jinchuuriki

"Oh! So the gupy wants to swim with the big fish-

His eyes suddenly widened as Kaien sprang up behind him, zanpaktou drawn, yet still in its sealed state.

"Your fight is with me."

And as a result, Kisame barely got his massive blade up in time to block the strike from his blade, and though stop it he did, a thin line of blood dripped down his gilled face, from a thin cut left to him by the lieutenant.

"Kaien-dono!" Cried Rukia, as she and the others rushed up the stairs to witness the clash, fear plastered all over her face, as she already feared the worst.

Smiling as he always did to her, Kaien released one hand from his blade, to give her a thumbs up, winking as he did so, in a foxy grin.

"Relax, I got him right were I want him."

Everyone gasped as Kisame pulled his blade back, whilst Kaien seemed not to notice...

His free hand shot out to catch Samehada, which had been pulled back, then swung down at him in a heavy left to right arc.

There was an audible crunch, as he caught the blade, and blood sprayed from his hand-

Which began to heal moments later, much to the shock of everyone aside from Naruto and Yoruichi.

His healing properties, a side effect from bonding with the hollow, was that he was now granted limited regenerative capabilities.

Looking back to Kisame, whose face was scrunched up in effort, he tsked, shaking his head-

And with a hard tug-

He pulled the blade in close, and in doing so, did the same to Kisame, whom he kneed in the gut, the air whooshing out of the shark man's gut, before he was roughly tossed over Kaien's shoulder, and off the water spout, which fell the moment the Akatsuki member lost his place upon it

Looking back to Kisame, he tsked, shaking his head as he descended to land upon the water, which rippled beneath his feet.

"Not bad." Chortled Kisame, as he righted himself, cracking his neck menacingly as he now began to taunt his next foe-

Another slit appeared on the right side of his cheek, and Kaien was past him, katana shouldered, and a look of disdain upon his face, as Kisame looked at him in shock, unable to read the movements of his opponent, as he was too busy making fun of him.

"How did you-

Never one for chitchat when it came to battle, Kaien ignored the question.

"Pfft. I'm sick a this already."

Holding out his zanpaktou, and pointing it downward, he called its name, slowly twirling it about his fingers as he did so, causing it to glow, and turn a bright gold.

"Surge through the seas-

It began to elongate, stretching out as it spun slowly through his fingertips, as if with casual ease.

-And rage through the skies:

Suddenly dissipating, the glow faded, revealing a crystaline cross between a trident and a ji,**(search wikipedia for it)** the back end of the long pole ending in a series of circular ridges, that spiraled smoothly downward, water spouting from each of them, whilst the business end of it sported three lethal looking points, curved at each edge, so that regardless of where you were hit-

You would bleed.

"Nejibana."

Smirking, Kaien nimbly twirled it through his fingers, the blue cloth below its tips swaying in the breeze, as the dark storm clouds, previously far away, began to roil in, a dark setting for the battle that was to come, a foreboding wind now sweeping by.

Cracking his neck, to mimick the blue man, Kaien sported a wicked grin.

"Well come on then _gupy, _do ya feel like swimming with the sharks?!"

Kisame's response was to charge forward, a sharky grin upon his face, as he swung Samehada down with enough force to split the seas beneath them, as Kaien now held his staff by both hands, just to hold back the spiked blade, which had been partially revealed, the bandages around its uppermost half shredding from the ferocity of the impact.

The shark man laughed, the look in his eyes fierce, as the block nearly doubled Kaien over on his back, his face visibly straining with effort to keep back the giant zanbato.

"Well see who's the big fish in these waters!"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Enough with the bad puns...

"Binding art 4: Crawling rope!"

Kisame spat a curse as a whip of pure yellow energy snared his blade, preventing him from pushing down any further, yet also preventing him from pulling away.

The look in his white black eyes was one of pure hate, as he glared at Rukia, the one who had cast the spell, in an attempt to buy Kaien some time

"You little bitch! I'll deal with you-

Suddenly, Nejibana spun from beneath him, knocking his entrapped blade away, and biting deep into the flesh of Kisame's right leg-

Only for the shark to fall apart in a puddle of water.

Kaien cursed and glared at Rukia, knowing that Kisame may very well have fled now.

"Kuchiki! Did I ask for your-

"Below you." Stated Naruto calmly.

Startled, Kaien leapt into the air-

Narrowly avoiding Samehada, which lunged up for him from beneath the waves, the blade narrowly missing his leg, and instead shaving off the the legging of the fabric there, yet leaving the muscle of Kaein's leg intact.

Refusing to let his foe get away, Kaien swung down with Nejibana-

And spat another curse as the blade melted back into the water, along with the hand that held it.

This was bad.

The enemy had home field advantage here, and though Kaien could take to the air to escape-

This battle was currently not in his favor, and the approaching storm did not make things much better.

"Great, how am I gonna deal with this?!"

It was a waiting game for a time, and the rain had just started to fall, a steady drizzle-

When it began.

"Taju Mizu bunshin no jutsu!" **(Mass water clone replication)**

Kaien sqwuaked in surprise, as thousands of Kisame copies sprang up from the water, each one laughing at him.

"Well, still feel like takin me on?"

Kaien sighed, and swung his trident about, until it was a blur.

"Flood him out, Nejibana!"

Rukia looked on in awe as a wave of high pressured water suddenly whipped out from the zanpaktou, cutting half the clones down, then with another swing, the other half fell as well.

Swinging his wave to a stop, Kaien smirked as the real Kisame emerged.

"Come on, at least fight me like a man."

Then, with a seamless shunpo, Nejibana crashed against Samehade, the water around them exploding outward from the pressure of the attack, as Kisame blocked.

Sparks flew, and the shark man smirked.

"Excellent. This is the most fun I've had in while."

"It'll be fun when you're dead." Hissed Kaien, and then they broke apart, slamming their weapons together moments later, again and again, as they kicked it up a notch, barely visible to the eye.

Wresting Samehada to the left, Kaien lunged for its handle with a free hand-

Onl for spikes to shoot out of the hilt, and hissing in surprise, he backed up.

Kisame threw his blade up, high into the air began going through handseals, and Naruto shook his head as Kaien stood his ground, not attacking, and instead waiting.

"Fool. Fighting with honor'll get you killed."

Slapping one palm against the now tumultous water, a geyser sprang up from the sea, as Kisame called out:

"Suiton, Suikoudan no jutsu!"

Moments later, a giant shark, made of pure water, lunged for Kaien, who blocked it, only for Kisame to pounce upon him, crashing Samehada down in a mighty swing, one which required both of Kaien's hands, holding firmly to Nejibana, to block.

Only then did he notice that the swing had only been commited with one hand-

And the other, was balled up into a fist.

"Shit!"

Then he was knocked for a loop, by a monstrous roundhouse, one which roughly threw Kaien back into the water, with a mighty splash, and seemingly sent him plummeting to his depths in the murky abyss.

"KAIEN-DONO!" Screamed Rukia, as she watched him sink out of sight, the murky seas obscurring her vision.

Tucking his blade under one arm, Kisame grinned.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you die that easily!"

He went through an all too familair set of seals, and even Naruto paled, as Kisame slapped _one _hand against the water, and chakra began to leak from his five digits.

"Suiton, Goshoku-zame!

Sharks of pure chakra formed, and sped down towards the sea bottom, where Kaien doubtlessly was.

Rukia began to draw her zanpaktou, and Naruto was tempted to jump in as well, when

"Wait."

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Halibel, who wasn't there a moment ago, staring into the water intently.

"He's about to attack."

Shaking his head, Naruto began to draw out his blade, as did Nina.

"Duh, I know Kisame is-

She shook her head.

"No, I mean _Kaien._

_--_

Far beneath the waves, Kaien Shiba was indeed fighting.

Fighting for his very life.

He cut down one shakr, raking his zanpaktou over his gills-

Only for the damaged portion to regenerate, just as the others did, and now all five were coming at him, in what Kisame called the fith meal.

Thrusting one hand out, he mentally gave the incantation.

_'Soukotsui!'_

The flame flickered out, and he dared not use an lightning spell, what with all the water, and the storm raging overhead.

Kaien cursed in his head, as he held his breath, slicing and cutting with all his might-

But to no avail, as they tore him up, then came around for a second run.

Shikai just wasn't gonna cut it here...

That left two options.

_'Meh, might as well use em both..._

He let out a sigh, then sinking to the rocky bottom, stabbed Nejibana into the ground.

The entire sea before him glowed a dark green, easily seen, even from here.

Kisame looked down intently, as Kaien crossed his arms before himself.

"What's he doing?"

Naruto grinned. "Its over. Kaien wins."

The head of the Shiba clan closed his eyes, ignoring the sharks that were tearing towards him

_'Hachimon Tonkou: Eight gates...._

_'First gate: Initial gate. Kai!_

Veins began to bulge from his forhead.

_Second gate: Heal gate. Kai!_

The veins deepened, and above him Kisame's frown turned into a scowl.

"Hmm?" His wounds, they're....

_Third gate: Gate of life. Kai!_

Kaien's skin was now a redish tint, but still he did not stop.

_Fourth gate: Gate of pain. Kai!_

The ground beneath him shook, and up on the boat, the water below began to bubble dangerously.

_Fifth gate: Gate of closing. Kai!_

A cloud of green light suddenly exploded around him, blasting the sharks backward, just before they reached him.

Kisame gasped, as the water became hot to the touch. "What?!"

Five pillars of water shot up from the surface, a sign of the power Kaien was putting out.

_Sixth gate: Gate of Joy. Kai!_

Just as the water about him exploded outward, he seized Nejibana, shouting up to the sky, as the water moved, sucking in a deep breath, and screaming out one word, as the water around Kisame turned to steam, forcing the shark man to leap into the air.

Leaving him _wide open_ for one, all out, all or nothing attack.

And if it failed...

He was as good as dead.

"BAN-KAI!"


	5. The Fury

Suddenly, a blur of black sprang up from the seabed, streaking towards Kisame.

Naruto grinned as a bolt of lightning suddenly struck the blur, which only seemed to speed all the faster, now an intense mixture of blackish white.

"What IS that?" Whispered Rukia, as she watched Kisame swing at the blur, only for it to lash out with a sparking leg, which smoothly knocked the giant zanbato out of his grip, and sent it flying into the heavens.

Naruto flashed a toothed grin.

"That's Kaien's bankai."

Kisame only saw a blur, before a flying scissor kick accompanied the blow, and sent him hurtling up into the sky.

_'Too fast!'_

Pausing, Kaien braced himself in midair for a spring, the very air shimmering about him.

Rukia stifled a gasp, her eyes widening as even the very air itself was rough with power, the boat rocking and swaying in massive swells now, much to the annoyance of all aboard, as they were trying their best to watch the fight.

His visible skin was a dark red now, and his black hair stood on end.

Only the whites of his eyes were visible now, and lightning danced about his form, resonating from a long spear held in his left hand.

The weapon itself, or to be more precise, its pole, was a dark black, inlaid with a design of a spiraling thunderbolt, which curved round and round-

Until it reached the business end of the blade, a pure hooked white jagged edge, much like a scythe.

This blade could no longer be called a trident now, as with three words-

"Sever, Raikou Nejibana!"

The pole split, connected with a silver chain now, and everyone looked on with shock, as Kaien now brandished not one, but TWO curved scythes, that looked to be quite sharp.

Looking up at Kisame, a wicked grin spread upon his face, then leaping up into the sky, got high above the shark man, spinning his blades until they were an electric hum.

This built up static electricity, and as Kisame's momentum reached its peak, he was brought up directly underneath Kaien.

Who, releasing his scythes, allowed them to spin about his form, and laughing manically delivered, thousands of strikes, each one a bone breaking punch, in the blink of an eye.

As he came about the last hit, he grabbed the chain that held his blades together, and grasping them firmly, hooked Kisame right through the left arm, then, hurled the long weapon upwards-

"RAIKOU DAGEKI"! **(Heavenly thunder fist)**

With a loud crack a bolt of lightning suddenly spiked the unfortunate fish-man, then thrust him into the seas below, which exploded in steam.

Kaien looked up jus tin time to see Samehada falling from the sky, and with a twist of his wrist, reconnected his blade, and snatched up the sharkskin sword with the other.

"You won't... be needin this, fishface."

Panting, his skin returned to its usual color, and once again his eyes became visible, as sweat beaded upon his brow, then dripped into the roiling sea below.

Lightning still danced about him, until he released his bankai, then his shikai, sheathing his now normal zanpaktou seconds later.

Turning to the ship, he gave a thumbs up to the others, and as he descended to the deck-

Fell flat on his face, clearly unconscious from opening one too many gates, the blade of Kisame falling from his grasp, and flopping into the sea.

Rukia cried out and ran to him, whilst the ocean suddenly roiled fiercely.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw blood leaking out of his mouth.

"KAIEN-DONO!"

Byakuya helped her hoist the wounded man up, and they brought him indoors, the door shutting behind them.

Yoruichi sighed. "Well at least its over-

Naruto shook his head. "No, he's alive."

The neko did a double take, but the look on his face was murderous.

He wasn't kidding.

Naruto cursed as a water spout rose before the boat, his teeth now grinding together dangerously.

**(Insert EPIC rock music of choice)**

"KISAME!"

A fierce watery laugh shook the ocean.

"BWAHAHAHA! DID YOU THINK THAT WAS IT?!"

Nina nearly fell off the boat now, as a wave rocked it fiercely, her eyes going wide with fear-

Naruto's eyes widened, as he saw a massive shark, easily 36 feet, and made of chakra lunge for her out of the black sea, its fang maw wide open for its meal.

Time seemed to slow, and his eyes turned fierce slitted red.

"NO!"

He moved so fast, Yoruichi didn't even _see _him, and even Halibel only saw a blur.

One minute he was on deck, the next the shark exploded, and he reappeared above the sea, grabbing Nina-

And then he was back on the deck with athe crying fraccion tucked safely in his arms.

He held her tight, and she hugged him for all she was worth.

"NARUTO-SAMAAAAA!" She wailed, and he squeezed her reassuringly, a series of cuts upon his face as he had been forced to grab the sharks mouth, just to keep her from being eaten.

"Sh, sh...

"I was so scared!"

He ran a hand through her hair, and in a rare moment of kindness, kissed her on the forehead.

"I've got you, its allright."

The kiss, more so than anything else, quieted her.

"Promise?"

Blinking, he looked down at her, the meaning of her words taking hold promptly.

He nodded, then hugged her tight to him, his tyone thick with rare emotion.

" I _promise_."

Releasing her, his appearance changed dramatically, no longer cool and calm, but full of wrath and fury now.

Slowly, he rose into the air, drawing his blade out, with a metallic rasp.

Surprisingly, he now _bit _his blade, drawing sparks, as he raked his fangs over it, and as his teeth cleared the edge, he spoke:

"Ban-kai, Kitsune ikusen, no hisaki Ryuu!" **(Fox axe of a thousand flames)**

Suddenly, his massive broadsword, lengthened, becoming a giant orange axe, that sported two edges.

His cape went from black to orange, and the whiskers upon his face deepened.

This was his first phase of combat.

The shinigami phase, a.k.a shikai and bankai came first.

Then came vizard, when he would don a mask, and display his trademark ninja skills, and shinigami tactics.

Lastly, his TRUE power, his released state, in which he was said to employ the powers of all spirits, a form so terrifying, that none other than Aizen had ever seen it and lived.

Well, Baragion had seen it, but he was dead, so he didn't count.

But even so, for him to use bankai-

It meant that there would be blood, and a LOT of it.

"I take you want this one?" Called Yoruichi, and the flare of reaitsu was more than enough to answer her.

The three girls wisely took a step back.

This would get rough.

Kisame now rose from the sea, brandishing his blade, which was now no longer bandaged at all, and all the jagged edges were exposed.

"Well well, if it isn't Naruto!" Jeered the fish, and Naruto just bit his lips, until they bled, which his tongue greedily lapped up.

A bitter chuckle escpaed the jinchuuriki, as a foul wind swept up his clothing, his face hidden in shadow, yet momentarily revealed by a flash of lightning.

"I'm not Naruto. That baka died three years ago."

"Don't give me that!" Spat the fish man, thinking he was being lied to-

Naruto undid the bandage on his hand, and held it out to Kisame, exposing the gothic 1 upon his palm, a stoic look now upon his face

"I am the _first _espada, _Uzumaki_ _Naruto."_

He swung his axe, and suddenly the water next to Kisame bore a large furrow in it, which stretched for miles on end right down to the seabed.

The shark man paled, as Naruto glared at him, and seconds later, _millions _of shadow clones filled the air, each one spouting a simultaneously bold declaration, as well as a wicked axe.

"And this, Kisame Hoshikage, this is your grave!"

**LET THE BLOODBATH BEGIN!**


	6. Reason for Fighting

**(Recommended music: Seizure of Power by marilyn manson)**

Lightning flashed in the sky, as Naruto, the _real _Naruto, raised his axe high overhead with one hand, whilst his clones remained motionless.

His face was illuminated, revealing the look of intense hate there.

He brought the axe down in a sharp swing, a streak of orange in the sky, as he cast his weapon down, the swing bringing the giant zanpaktou up and around, to eventually rest over his shoulders

"CHARGE!"

And then the clones rained down upon Kisame, whilst Naruto put his free hand in another seal...

--

Halibel's eyes narrowed, and she turned to Yoruichi, who was checking over Nina, for any injuries.

_'His chakra just skyrocketed. That means..._

"Get down."

Yoruichi and Nina did so, whilst Halibel raised one extended hand up before her, as if to ward off an anttack

Moments later, all the clones exploded, in a massive shadow clone smash, that sent heated chakra flying in every direction.

--

Kisame was thrown backwards into the sea from the impact, but instead of crashing down, he just skidded to a halt, the only visible damage being the fact that the sleeves of his robe were now gone, raggedly burned of ta tth shoulders, and his hair sported a few singed marks.

Looking up to Naruto, his face twisted in a sneer, bringing forth a laugh as the blond descended, his feet landing upon the ocean with a small ripple.

"Not bad. Looks like you've copied some of Itachi's moves."

--

(On the boat)

A dull shield of yellow light flickered out of existence as Halibel lowered her arm, the barrier having risen in response to her will, leaving them and the boat unscathed, whilst the rest of the sea was steaming about them.

Nina looked on in awe, as her master battled to what appeared the best of his ability, easily holding his own against Kisame, whereas Kaien had been forced to go all out just to _scratch _the shark man.

But what would not stop nagging her, was the fact that he seemed _angry_ now, and the look he had given her, before leaping into battle, had been one of _kindness._

Was it because of her?

Letting out a breath, she clasped both hands to her chest, in a cutthroat action, as she watched a chakra shark, easily a good ten feet in length, spring from the water, and sink its teeth into his arm, only for his axe to brutally lash out and cleave the beast in two, leaving a few bitemarks behind.

Why was he fighting like this?

"Naruto-sama...

---

Thunder rumbled in the sky, as Naruto and Kisame exchanged a series of Katon and Mizu jutsu's the conflicting elements cancelling the other out time and time again, as the two combatants kept their distance, warily sizing up their opponents, before any finishing moves were used.

Brushing aside a hail of water dragon Jutsu's, Naruto responded in kind, but with with a trio of fire and water instead, only for Kisame to bring up a water wall, which negated his attacks.

Scowling Naruto, hung his axe off his shoulder.

It would appear that long range tactics wouldn't win this battle...

Brandishing his axe in his right hand, Naruto slowly stalked forward, and Kisame mirrored his actions moments later, bearing his jagged teeth in a grin as Naruto spoke up.

"It doesn't matter. Once I finish with you, he's next."

Their footfalls hastened now, faster and faster, until they had broken out into a dead run, weapons held loosely at their sides, yet ready to be swung out in a moments notice.

"DON'T YOU MEAN IF I DON'T KILL YOU FIRST?!" Cackled Kisame, as he swung down his blade-

Only for Naruto to catch the spiked zanbato with the flat end of his axe, his mouth now set in a grim line.

The impact sent large waves lashing violently out against the boat, and it bucked and swayed, despite the fact that it was now anchored to the seabed, and the deck rocked violently too and fro, making poor Nina turn green with seasickness, before being ushered inside by Yoruichi, ignoring the protests of the blond girl, lest further harm befall her.

Despite the chaotic scene, the fierce thunderstorm lashing about them, the pouring rain, the howling winds and rough seas, Halibel still remained on deck, not budging an inch despite the tilting deck.

She didn't even look over her shoulder as Yoruichi came up behind her, then stood off to her left.

"How's he doing?" Inquired the Neko.

Halibel waved a hand in the blonde's direction, just as the weapons met again.

"See for yourself."

At the epicenter of the struggle steam rose from the clash of fire vs water, sparks flying up as Kisame struck again and again-

Yet the axe was there to block him, each and every time.

And with each block, Naruto forced the blade away, inch by inch, still using one hand, which was in sharp contrast to Kisame, who was using both, to crash his giant weapon down, relying on brute strength to overpower a foe whom he _thought _to be weak.

That was his first mistake.

Eyes suddenly narrowing, Naruto began to attack, his first swing heaving Kisame backwards, then as it came full circle-

He decapitated the water clone that had snuck up on him, and spraying water everywhere.

From there on, it was his battle, as he began swinging not like a madman, but with sharp, precise strikes, that focused on hitting his opponent's center, an area which was difficult for Kisame to block, due to the sheer size and weight of his blade.

Yet he caught it, and a water clone suddenly appeared behind the shark man, yet off to Naruto's right, already making seals.

"Water prison jutsu!"

Naruto made no move to run, as the dome encased him, he just held his breath, closed his eyes, and lowered his head in submission as he was captured in the suffocating dome.

Thinking the battle was his, Kisame bellowed out his harsh laughter.

"BWAHAHAHA! Now what're you gonna-

Thump.

Thump.

A dull thumping was heard, and he paled again, so much that he almost looked normal for once.

The sound...

It was resonating from Naruto.

The blonde's hair stood on end now, and bubbles rose from his mouth, his face split in a smile, indicating that he was laughing.

His canines were long fangs now, and his whisker marks had deepened.

His fingernails grew into claws, and a massive killer intent poured out from him.

Halibel nodded once, her arms still crossed over her barely there jacket.

"He's finally getting serious."

A red cloak of chakra began to envelope the blond, and a familiar, sinister aura was felt through the air, terrifying for all to behold.

Yoruichi shook her head and tsked. "Well, that didn't take long."

The dome began to bubble, steam emanating from it.

_'What the hell is going on here?!' _

Then, Naruto's head snapped up, and his eyes were a pure red.

"RAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

With that fierce shout, a wave of red light exploded from the back of the blonde's throat, easily shattering the dome and dropping Naruto into the water, then punching a huge hole in Samehada, which Kisame had wisely dropped, lest he too suffer the same fate.

Cursing, the shark man picked up his blade, then tsked at the massive hole in it, which sealed itself shut moments later.

_'What kind of attack was that? It wasn't chakra, otherwise Samehada would've eaten it...._

"We call it cero."

Startled, Kisame spun round-

CLANG!

Sparks flew through the rainy sky, as the next strike brought Samehada less than an inch from Kisame's nose.

Seconds later, his boot found the Akatsuki's gut, and bent the man over in pain-

That was until Naruto held up another hand to his chest, and this one, no his entire _palm _sparked with wild red reiatsu, and his red slitted eyes glittered fiercely.

"Bara."

WHUMP!

With a dull thud, the blast crashed into Kisame, and tossed him into the water-

Just as Naruto appeared above him, and grasping his hilt with _both _hands, swung down with terrible intensity, fire now spouting from both bladed edges, just as it slammed into Samehada.

Kisame's eyes widened as Naruto spoke one word.

"ENKOU!" **(Erupt)**

Then the flame crashed into him, smacking hard into the water, which he bounced across like a skipping stone, his arms and face now covered in burn marks, his forehead protector lost in the battle, along with a good portion of his hair.

Snarling, and beginning to realize that death was fast approaching him, Kisame slapped both hands upon the tumultuous sea, and sprang up into the air, already going into seals again.

_'I'll end this with one blow!'_

Water coalescing above him moments later-

"GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!"

Having formed into a fierce waterspout, the attack now hit the water and roared towards him, picking up speed and intensity with every second.

Naruto scowled, and stood his ground, as the giant abyss of water neared him.

He slid his thumb down the edge of his axe, then the other, now firmly planting his zanpaktou it into the water, thrusting his cut hands out now, and placing them together at the palms, with his fingers hooked into claws.

Immediately, the glow within his conjoined hands intensified, as they had begun to spark with black energy the moment he had sliced it open.

Halibel's eyes narrowed, whilst Yoruichi quirked a violet eyebrow, one thought passing through their minds.

_'This is new..._

"Gran Emperador-

The attack was nearly on him-

"IT ENDS HERE!" Laughed Kisame, and Naruto's mouth curved upwards in a smirk.

_'You have NO idea..._

-CERO!"

Without any warning a massive wave of black light, outlined in white, erupted from his palm, easily double the mass and velocity of a Gran Rey Cero and the moment it struck the oncoming water-

It turned the powerful jutsu to steam, leaving a horrified Kisame to look on in horror as his best attack was ruined.

Naruto Sonidoed forward now, axe held loose and low, in both hands.

The shark man opened his mouth in a silent 0 as Naruto suddenly reappeared before him, already preparing to swing.

There was no emotion in his face, just blatant 'you're gonna die, and I don't care' disdain in his eyes, his mouth set in a grim line.

"This is the end, Kisame."

Then, without further hesitation, he gripped tight his axe's hilt, and with one final swing, one that would end this long drawn out battle-

He cut Kisame, his axe tearing through bone, muscle, and tissue-

Right in half.


	7. Share

Kisame's mouth opened in silent 0, as the axe tore through his hip, cleaving him in half, blood spraying everywhere, as the severed halves split, one going up, the other down, Samehada falling from his fingertips, and into Naruto's open hand.

As expected, the spikes jutted out from the hilt, piercing his palm, but he only squeezed down harder, his face a blank slate, as the blade fought him, via digging its scaly shafts deeper into his skin-

And he welcomed the pain, for torment of the _flesh_ was nothing to him, he had been through far worse when it came to torture and interrogation.

It was only pain of the heart he feared, therefore, he always kept his feelings closely guarded, always masking his intentions with cruel disdain, and harsh cynicism.

In other words, these _papercuts_ were nothing.

_'You are mine now.'_

True, Kisame was still alive-

But Naruto was not yet done.

No, his eyes now blazed with hate, his axe once again spouted flames from its double bladed tips, steam then rising from it, as the downpour intensified.

"Enkou."

With one swing, he disgraced the fish man in the worst way possible.

By frying him up like a fillet, scorching his body black, he burned him to an ashen crisp, then, with a heavy swing from Samehada, he knocked the corpse into the churning waters below, to the hungry sharks that awaited their soon to be meal.

If 'fish-face' wasn't dead yet, he soon woud be.

Shaking his head, he watched the now surely dead Akatsuki member sink beneath the roiling waves, to be devoured by his own brethren, their fins breaking the surface haphazardly here and there, whilst the tore huge chunks out of Kisame's flesh, staining the seas a fierce blood red.

A rather fitting end, in his opinion.

Shaking the wet dew out of his hair, he strapped the massive blade to his back, releasing his bankai seconds later, as his massive broadsword soon joined it.

Before he descended to the deck, he looked out in the distance, past the roiling sea, past the pitch black clouds, past everything-

To the land of snow, and the challenge that awaited him there, along with a particularly painful memory.

Eight Akatsuki vs. Two Espada, a fraccion, and a handful of guards.

A wave of nostalgia washed over him, and his face twisted in nausea, as he quoted Shikamaru.

"What a troublesome day...

--

His eyes fell on Halibel as his feet landed on the still swaying deck.

For a moment, nothing happened-

Then he turned away, tucking a rain slicked lock of blond hair away from his eyes as he did so.

He silently slid past Yoruichi, ignoring the fact that her hip deliberately brushed against his again, for just a second too long.

Then he was past her, seizing the door handle, and slamming it closed behind him.

He made his way slowly through the maze of corridors in the tilting ship, first to check on Kaien-

And received a rather odd surprise, as he saw Rukia standing outside the door to the infirmary, unable to sit, despite the fact that there were many chairs nearby.

Or to be more precise, she was peeking through the porthole window at him, and standing atop a chair.

At first she didn't notice him, so intent was she on staring at the sleeping Kaien, whose lower body was covered in bandages, he likely wouldn't be moving for awhile, after opening six of the eight gates.

His mouth was open in a loud snore, and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

A soft sigh escaped Rukia's lips.

"Kaien-dono...

"Oi."

"GAH!" Cried Rukia, nearly falling out of her chair, before righting herself, then glaring at the intrusion.

"What do you want?!"

Right now, Naruto just wanted some sleep, but for some reason, he felt the need to meddle in this, lest someone else get hurt like Sakura hurt him.

"You got a crush on him, don't cha?"

At this, the Kuchiki turned the brightes shade of pink, before rapidly stammering otherwise.

"I-I have no idea what you're-

"Then make a move." Spat Naruto, his venemous tone stopping her cold.

"Excuse me?"

His eyes narrowed into a glare.

"He's single, or did you not know his wife died?"

At this her face fell. "Yes, I knew."

Naruto rolled his eyes, scarcely able to believe he was doing something _nice_. "I've seen the way you look at him, and its obvious he harbors some feelings for you too."

"How do you-

With a flourish of his cape, he turned on one heel, already heading towards the kitchen.

"Lemme know how it works out."

--

He got to the mess hall with little difficulty, as the storm had died down a bit.

Looking through the assorted food in the fridge, he curled his nose in distaste, at all the fancy dishes, and deserts-

That is, until he spied some spaghetti, his second favorite food next to ramen.

Pouring some sauce and meatballs on it, he hummed to himself, and after popping it in the microwave for a minute, gave a hearty sigh, as the aroma wafted through his nostrils.

Spinning on one heel, he selected a faroff table in the cruiser, tossing his soaked jacket and cape aside on a nearby hook, as he sat down to eat-

And only then did he notice the small note on the plate, signifying that it belonged to someone else.

Peering at it, he groaned mournfully slightly stamping one foot as he did so.

_Halibel_

Cruel he may be, but eating your comrade's food?

Now _that _was low.

Grumbling under his breath, he crossed the distance between the galley and the fridge, and upon reaching it, carefully opened it with one hand, whilst he balanced the plate with the other.

He leaned down to place the spaghetti back in the fridge, and when he couldn't find a place to put it, he spat an explicitive, and tried to make room for it, as best he could.

"I shoulda known, darn you Halibel....

A finger tapped him on the shoulder.

Annoyed, he spun around, rising up, pasta still in hand.

And found himself face to face with said espada.

Except, unlike last time, she now wore a different outfit.

Gone were her white slacks, as they had been replaced by blue sweat pants.

She no longer wore a jacket, but the thin, barely there white tee she wore, still exposed the lower part of her tan double D breasts.

Not surprisingly, she had some cloth wrapped loosely around the lower portion of her face, and the look she was giving him, made it unclear as to whether she was angry with him for spying on her, or just being indifferent as always.

Her eyes flickered down to her pasta, then up to him, not speaking, but delivering an uspoken message.

_That's mine._

He immediately shoved it into her arms, a scowl on his face, and already stalking away.

"There. You can have your stupid pasta."

Yet, as he prepared to turn the doorknob and go, she spoke, thus giving him pause, and making him stop.

"Would you like some, Naruto?"

He was immediately wary, slowly turning round, his tone dripping with sarcasm, eyes cold and hard.

"Yeah, I _would._ You don't have to rub it in-

Her eyes rolled, and the words hitched in his throat for some reason, as she turned her back to him, took a few steps to the nearest table, her wide hips swaying to and fro as she walked, her tan skin glistening, in the dim lighting-

He shook his head to clear it, as she sat down, and and just looked right into his eyes, making her point perfectly clear.

"I'm...willing to share it with you."

Caught off guard, Naruto did a double take.

"You're...willing to share?"

Silently, she cursed her momentary weakness in stuttering.

Why was there hesitation in her voice?

She had never hesitated before.

Ever.

There was nothing wrong in sharing a meal with one's comrade, she told herself, so why should she be so nervous.

After staring at her for a second, he nodded, but his tone was still cold, as he grabbed a fork and spoon, sitting down beside her moments later, before she rose to reheat the pasta.

"Sure, but I call dibs on the meatballs."

She gave him a glare, oddly derfensive now, as the timer beeped, indicating that it was done.

"I said I'd share the _spaghetti _with you. I made no mention to the balls of meat."

He grunted and looked away as she set down the steaming pasta.

"Well, I still want em."

Again the female espada paused.

"I might be willing to share them with you...

Her gaze hardened further.

-IF you teach me the Gran Emperador Cero."

Sparks flew between their eyes, and he grunted again as he started in on the pasta, as did she

"Fine, its not like you could learn it anyway.


	8. Upset

**I AIN'T TELLIN YA THE PAIRING! And ya'll better start reviewing 'Revenge'! I have gotten like NO creative reviews for it, and its putting me in a _serious_ funk! :(**

Yet his eyes were suddenly drawn to her face, as she reached up to her mouth, and untied the bandages.

The wrappings just fell away into her lap, and there it was, her lovely, perfect face, exposed for him to see.

Yet unlike before, this time she did not look at him, and instead tried her best to just focus on her food, her fork twirling the thin noodles up, then placing them inside her mouth, her tongue lapping at the string like food, disentangling it, then chewing it, swallowing, repeat.

She could feel his eyes on her.

This flustered feeling, what humans referred to as 'embarassment', it was a strange sensation for her.

Made even worse by not knowing the reasoning for it.

Naruto idly poked at the food they were sharing, piercing a meatball and then popping it into his mouth and eating it, but for some reason, he just couldn't take his eyes over her, every feature and curve of her body, her long, blond spiky hair that hung long and loose over her shoulders, everything.

She was, for lack of a better word...

Perfect.

"Stop staring."

"Eh?"

She suddenly swiped a meatball that he was about to nab, via seizing it with her fork, yet the entire time, she was looking right at him.

"I said stop looking at me."

Blinking, he suddenly looked away, as her fierce emerald green eyes bored into his sapphire blue.

_'What am I doing?'_

She looked away just as quickly, evidently just as surprised as he had been when he had just looked at her like that, and confused as to why she had reacted like that.

He propped his elbows on the table, and she did the same, both of them resting their heads in one hand, whilst the other twirled spaghetti for them to eat.

The rest of the meal progressed in silence, until, just when the pasta was nearly gone, Halibel sighed, ignoring the annoyance that flashed through her, as Naruto stole her last precious meatball.

Deal or not, they were still her favorite thing to eat, and she did not take kindly to anyone absconding her favorite meal.

She had no idea why she was acting like this, but she _did _know, that it hadn't started today, when he had seen her face for the first time.

No, this felt like something that had been in place before, but only now blossomed into....

Into what?

That was what confounded her, she did not know why he was acting like this, nor did she understand her reason for sharing _her _food with him.

He had been avoiding her lately, ever since before this mission, even though they had shared the same tasks many a time before, with nothing more than respect, from one elite to the other, as befitting the top two espada, respect that he had shown for no one else, unless you counted his begrudging tolerance of Yoruichi-

The thought of the Neko woman suddenly irked her, her flirtatious behavior, her attempts, to seduce Naruto, just the thought of her in general now annoyed her, an annoyance which bordered on anger, whereas she had not seen anything wrong with her goddess of a comrade before this.

So why was she angry at an ally?

So when was this seed of discomfort planted when she had peacefully coexisted with her comrades?

And how had it now blossomed into a thick, almost tangible, tension that had them on edge whenever they were in the same room? Whenever they were in each others presence?

Similar thoughts ran through Naruto's mind, but most of them consisted of denial, as he was wiser in the ways of the world then Halibel, or in other words, she was a tactical genius, yet lacked common sense, whilst he had both in spades-

A trait which he now detested, as everything, every battle, every stolen glance, and that last blush, were pointing to one thing.

And he loathed the very concept.

He had sworn never to love again but-

He was falling for someone, but as to who it was, he did not know.

Recently he had been _concerned _for Nina, whereas before, he couldn't care less if she lived or died.

Yet as of now, the thought of her death was not a pleasant one, and seeing her upset unsettled him so much that he had even gone so far as to hug her.

With Yoruichi, he often spurned her advice, yet now, he would often ask her opinion of others, and while it was not always sound, he would often take her side in an argument.

And as for Halibel, in her case, it was the worst of all.

He couldn't get her out of his head!

Unbeknownst to both of them, their forks both snared a particularly long strand of spaghetti, the last one upon the nearly cleaned plate, and perhaps the longest noodle ever seen by man or hollow.

Placing the opposite ends in their mouths, unaware that the other end was being nibbled upon by the other, they began to chew, so lost in their thoughts that they were unaware of the string noodle, ever so slowly, pulling taught, and as their eyes were averted from each other, they had no way to tell what was happening.

Ever so slowly, their bodies drifted towards each other, but their heads had yet to turn.

That, and the gentle rocking of the ship confused their senses, maintaining the illusion that they were not moving, and they were in their own little worlds right now, so wrapped up in their own thoughts-

_'But still, Halibel is-GAH! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!'_

_'This makes no sense, how can I be so at ease around him, yet so tense at the same time?'_

-That they never saw it coming.

The noodle was nearly gone now, and their faces were perilously close...

--

(Helm)

It was a rogue wave, it came out of _nowhere._

"Whoa!" Squawked the captain, as the torrent of water suddenly slammed into the port side, rocking the boat sharply to the right, and forcing him to come about in a sharp turn, lest the massive boat be capsized...

--

The noodle was barely there now, and they had stopped chewing, lost in thought.

Yet suddenly, as if on impulse, in response to their growling stomachs, they chewed the last centimeter, their faces finally turning round-

And their lips met.

The sensation of lip to lip contact, her soft, thin mouth, pressed lightly against Naruto's own, jerked them out of their reverie, and one thought ran through their minds, their eyes going wide, as fireworks suddenly exploded in their heads.

_'NANI?!'_

But before any move could be made, it was then that the boat rocked, suddenly throwing Halibel into Naruto arms, the impact unexpectedly deepening the kiss, and sending them flying backwards, into the far off wall, Naruto's back taking the brunt of the impact, and nearly knocking him senseless, as his arms instinctively went around Halibel's waist, in a reflexive desire to protect her, yet only served to make her face light a bright pink, in her first real blush.

Yet, something within her inexplicably stirred, and moving against her will, **(or so she thought)**, she suddenly pressed her body firm against his own, her hands snaking around his neck, her tongue slowly, yet sensually, licking at his lips and asking for entrance, her eyes drifting shut as her breasts pressed themselves against his chest.

A shiver ran through him, yet he quickly pulled away, breaking the kiss, a look of shock plastered all over his face, whilst Halibel's mouth hung open in a silent moan, that escaped her before she could stifle it.

One thought, once again echoed through their confused minds, as they tried to process what had just happened.

The wave may have been circumstantial, but that last part was no accident, and some small part of them knew it, whilst they firmly denied it.

The captain's voice boomed over the loudspeaker, loud and jarring, in an apology causing the two to break apart.

Naruto turned a bright red, then a growl rose from his throat, his face suddenly twisting into a dark scowl, as all too familair pain washed over him.

"Damn it! Don't you _ever_ do that again!"

Suddenly, he sprang up, releasing his hold on her waist, to quickly dashed out of the room, in the fastest Sonido Halibel had ever seen, even faster than the one he used to rescue Nina.

One minute he was there, and the next he was gone, the slamming door being the only sign of his exit...

--

Yoruichi nearly fell back on her butt, as Naruto blew out the door, and past her, so fast that she only saw a black blur, then he was gone.

Shrugging, she opened the door to the galley, and quirked an eyebrow, as she saw Halibel sitting there, still unmasked, and a rather confused expression marring the delicate features of her face, as she sat on the ground still dazed from the rapid sequence of events that had taken place.

Something was up, and it had to _really _be something, if it had Halibel looking like this.

Her curiosity piqued, she knelt down before the blond, then tapped the tan woman on the forehead when she gave no response.

"You okay?"

The espada lifted a finger to her lips, then shook her head, Naruto's harsh words ringing in her head, over and over again, faster and faster, until they seemed to take on a life of their own.

For some reason, those words _hurt, _more than any blade or Cero ever could. They cut deep, deeper than flesh and bone, piercing down to her very soul.

Unbidden, tears pooled in her eyes, until her emerald eyes were swimming with them.

The pain welled up in her, so sharp and fierce, that she felt as if she could die, right here and now.

"No...I don't think I am....

Realization dawned over Yoruichi's face, she had seen this reaction once before.

"You kissed him, didn't you?"

The espada managed a nod, her body starting to tremble, unused to this emotion, and thus, completely unprepared to deal with it, other than letting it all loose at once.

"Yes, if that was a kiss, then I think I did."

Strong, lean arms suddenly encircled her, pulling Halibel forward into an embrace.

"It's okay. Go ahead, let it all out."

And only then did she burst into tears, crying into Yoruichi's chest, in her first ever display of human sadness...


	9. Teacher

Opening the door to his room, he halted midstep, as he saw Nina, curled under the covers of his bed, instead of her own.

His face twisted in rage.

_'Why you little-_

The first instinct was to roughly toss her out of the bed, and throw her roughly to the floor, and as he was about to do so, via yanking her by her hair-

He suddenly froze, his hand mere inches from her face, and now trembling slightly, refusing to budge another inch.

The next thing he knew, he had picked the girl up, bridal style, one hand under her knees, the other supporting her back

She immediately stirred, opening one ruby red eye, but closed it sleepily a second later, smiling softly, twisting in his arms, to snuggle up against his chest, an action that made him blush.

"Naruto-sama...

Yet, his body still resisting the screams of his mind for violence, he silently walked to her bed, tucked her in, and brushed her hair, now let down, out of her face, so that she could breathe easy.

The second she was free of his arms, Naruto loosed and audible groan as he threw himself down upon his own mattress, back first, then looked up at the high ceiling.

Promptly, he saw an image of Halibel there, her face uncovered, and smiling warmly.

_'The hell?!'_

Reminded once again of the unexpected, accidental kiss, he growled, flipped himself over, and buried his head into the pillows, to muffle his furious, confused screams.

_"What is happening to me..._

--

(Next morning)

He woke earlier, just in time to see the salty spray of the sea, shooting up here and there, followed by a few shouts and grunts from Nina, echoing flashes of light in the early sky.

Her bed was neatly made, and that could mean only one thing.

The fraccion was training again...

---

(Kitchen)

Naruto silently flipped the pancakes, then, determining that they were done, flopped them down on the plate, along with a side of bacon and eggs.

Yoruichi eyed him curiously, her voice a seductive purr. "And who might that be for?"

He shot her a glare, but before he could speak, Halibel now entered the kitchen, and he did a smart about face, now balancing a glass of orange juice in his free hand, and upon reaching the faroff door, kicked it open, and walked out onto the deck.

Yoruichi sighed, at the perpetual melancholy look of her espada comrade.

"Just...give it some time...

--

Thrust.

Parry.

Jab.

Pause.

Repeat.

She went through this cycle endlessly, each time waiting, hoping,_ begging _the voice of her zanpaktou, which she still had yet to hear, echo through the corridors of her mind.

Sweat beaded upon her brow, and dripped into the calm placid sea below, as she kept herself aloft, yet fell to the deck, on her hands and knees, seconds later, weakly beating at the plexiglass with her fists.

_'Why, why can't I do this?!'_

She was trying so hard!

Why wasn't it working?!

"Oi. Nina."

She nearly jumped out of her skin, as she suddenly looked up to see Naruto standing over her, and quickly leapt to attention under his baleful glare.

"Na-Naruto-sama!"

He gave her a dead cold look.

"You forgot your breakfast."

This was a statement, not a question.

She nodded once, doing her best to ignore her growling stomach. "Gomenosai-

He tossed her the plate and orange juice, and she clumsily snatched them from the air, shocked at the small kindness, though no such emotion was shown on his face as he spoke.

"Eat."

--

As she scarfed down the food, he shook his head.

"You're trying to hard."

Looking up from her meal she blinked.

"Nani?"

"I said, you need to let your zanpaktou's name come to you."

As he said this, he patted the giant broadsword strapped to his back.

"If you rush it, it'll get angry, and won't listen."

She nodded, hanging on his every word.

"Also, you pour to much reiatsu into a Cero, even after it has been launched, which only destabilizes it, and makes it easy to break apart."

"But I thought-

Naruto stamped his foot, silencing her.

"Precisely. You thought, but you did not _know."_

His gaze hardened now. "Therefore, I will teach you."

Hastily, Nina scarfed down the rest of her meal.

"Gomen, Naruto-sama, but why are you-

He rose to his feet, finishing the beer in hand, and then tossing the can overboard.

"Simple. I will _not_ tolerate weakness, not if there is anything I can do to make that vulnerability-

Suddenly his blade was drawn, and he swung out to the seas.

Seconds later, a large canyon was carved into the seabead, steam wafting past them as a result.

"A strength."

True, the Akatsuki probably saw that, but let them stew, let them quake in fear for he was coming, and he'd be damned if weakling like Nina brought him down.

He would make her strong.

He would mold her, into a true warrior, in the little time they had before arrival.

Or he'd die trying.


	10. A Place in My Heart

Naruto rolled his eyes as the Cero flickered out, before she could even fire it, its golden glow shrinking to a mere pinpoint in her hand.

"No, wrong, wrong,and WRONG! You're doing it all wrong!"

She hung her head in shame, and he bit back the urge to smack her over the head with the flat end of his axe.

"Sorry-

"NO! Sorry is not good enough, so stop saying it!"

He suddenly seized her wrist, and then held out a clawed hand before it, flexing and closing it, as if to prove his point.

"Like this! For the last time, do it like this!"

Blinking, she mimicked the motion, and was then rewarded with a nod.

"But-

His shoulders sagged, and he sighed wearily.

Ugh! Always a but!

"Yeah, now what?"

She pointed towards her mouth and opened it.

"How come you can fire one from your mouth?"

He smacked himself upside the head.

"I swear, you ask to many-

Growling, he suddenly slashed at the air with one hand, and suddenly a sparking red orb was held within it.

He wiggled his fingers, and suddenly the sphere shifted in his palm until his very hand was surrounded, then enveloped in the deadly red glow.

"A cero can be manipulated from any point, just so long as you have the concentration."

"Anywhere?"

His gaze hardened, and with a grunt, compressed the energy, into a small sphere on his pointer finger, in a style of cero that Ulquiorra often used, lighting his face in the crimson glow.

"Anywhere."

However, the energy was wild now, practically screaming to be released, as its size fluctuate from the size of a gumball, then to a soccer ball, and back, and strain was shown on his face.

"If Ulquoirra were here right now, I'd have him teach you this, because as you can see-

He suddenly spun on one heel, and blasted the ocean with his digit, releasing the reaitsu which turned to steam the moment it hit the salty sea.

"He has better reaitsu control than I do."

Nina raised a hand again, and Naruto bit his lip.

"You're just _full _of questions today, aren't ya?"

Her face fell, and he sighed.

"Come on now, out with it."

At this she perked up a bit.

"Naruto-sama, I thought you were stronger that Ulquiorra-sama?"

At this, the blond snapped his fingers, as this topic was of great interest to him.

"I am, _however _each espada has an area in which they excell."

He tapped his axe proudly. "As you already know, I specialize in overwhelming strength, and physical attacks."

When she tilted her head to one side, he dummed it down for her.

"It means I'm the strongest."

At this she smiled brightly, and her tone held a great deal of pride. "I already know that, Naruto-sama!"

Ignoring the sudden heat in his face, he counted off on his fingers. "Halibel specializes in zanpaktou, Neliel's area of expertise is Sonido, Ulquiorra's is reaitsu-

"And Nnoitra-teme's is lechery?" Added Nina curiously.

Naruto had to supress a laugh now, but the strain was seen on his face.

"I was gonna say endurance, but let's go with that then-

"Oh! And Grimmjow-kun's is trash talk?" She piped up again, and now it was just to much, Naruto burst out laughing, for the first time in many a year.

It came out harsh at first, as if he was unused to it, but leveled out soon enough, containing genuine mirth, that he knew Grimmjow would be pissed at, if he knew they were talking trash behind his back.

Whiping a tear out of his eye, he actually _smiled, _as he straightened himself up.

"Damn, that was good. I haven't laughed like that in a _long _time...

---

(Hours later, evening again)

Yoruichi smirked, then shook her head, as she watched Nina flawlessly perform the Gran Amour Cero, one that she had developed under Naruto's tutelage, and fluctuated in power, based on the intensity of her emotions

"She's a fast learner...

The rainbow colored reaitsu built until it reached its peak, then at Naruto's command, she loosed it-

And then with a perfectly timed Sonido, appeared before the flying energy, and with one fierce punch, smacked it down into the water with an explosive crash of steam, one that sent nearby seagulls to the air for cover.

Then she was back on the boat, not even out of breath

Naruto's congratulations were heard over the uproar the birds created.

"Well done."

He clasped her on the shoulder, then walked past her, silently smirking as he spied the awestruck look on her face.

"Naruto-sama, did I-

With his back to her, he stretched.

"You did. I have nothing more to teach you."

"But I still can't hear my-

_Oh really? _Came a female voice in her head, and her eyes went wide, as her blade, now called-

_Skeith. That is what you may call me._

-Shimmered in her hand, and suddenly, she smiled, as she knew the word for her release.

_'Shimmer: Skeith. I finally earned it..._

"Naruto-sama?"

He didn't turn round, he was too proud for that sort of thing.

"Thank you. You made me strong, stronger than I ever imagined-

He snorted.

"Me? I didn't do anything."

Now, he DID turn round, and whilst his gaze was cold, his words were not so icy as they had been last week.

She even dared to say that they were _kind._

"Nina, it was inside you all along. You just-

He turned on one heel with a flourish of his came, the epitome of coolness, as he strode into the galley, his words speaking behind him..

-Needed a little push...

The Neko rolled her eyes, scarcely believing what she had just witnessed.

"Nina, you're actually getting through to him...

--

(Night)

He sat upon the prow of the ship, and sighed, as he saw the Spring Country, now known once again as the Land of Snow, in the not so far off distance, awaiting their arrival.

His arrival.

They were after him, the last of the nine, they had all the others, and they had saved the 'best' for last.

On the outside he looked calm, but on the inside he was roiling.

Secretly, he knew the others didn't stand a chance, not even Halibel would last long against their combined might.

With the combined might of all ten espada maybe, but just two?

No way. They would be dead in less than a minute.

Would the new Nina be a match for them?

No, he told himself, but the answer was conflicted.

_Then why did you train your fraccion so hard? _Quipped his zanpaktou, and the blond sighed, as he rested his chin in one hand.

"Because."

_Why do you look away whenever Halibel takes one step towards you?_

"She annoys me."

_Why do you not kill the neko woman, for tempting you on a daily basis?'_

"I owe her."

_Do not feign ignorance with me. _Retorted the deep voice.

He groaned, and looked away from his axe. "Fuck you, I ain't gonna say it to them, Zorro."

A tense silence.

_Then at least say it now, where no one is listening. Tell it to the oceans, the stars, let the birds hear..._

He managed a grim smile, as the boat swayed back and forth from a small wave.

"Since when did you get all philosophical on me?"

_Since we took on this suicide mission. Now, say it, at least be honest with yourself._

A silent tear rolled down his cheek, and a deep, far too weary, sigh rattle his chest.

"Fine."

Standing, he walked to the furthest tip, and let another tear roll down his face, as he stood in the breeze.

"It's because I love them. They each have a special place in my heart, and its become impossible for me to kick them out of there."

_Then why not tell them?_

He chuckled. "You and I both know, so don't _you _play stupid."

_You have a point there._

Looking out to the moon, he closed his eyes.

"It's because of the mission. Its called suicide for a reason....

_You're not thinking of using THAT jutsu are you?_

His eyes open, and now they are serene.

"I will do what I must to rid the world of the stain that is Akatsuki."

He turns, and heads indoors.

_"Even if it means death..._

_--_

Yet as he returned indoors, he encountered Yoruichi, who did not look happy, not one bit.

She turned on one heel, and beckoned for him to follow.

"Come with me. We need to talk."

He stood his ground, indifferent, arms crossed over his chest.

"What if I don't wanna talk?"

SLAP!

His eyes went wide, as a red handmark appeared on his face, courtesy of Yoruichi, who now looked downright pissed.

"Either you come with me, RIGHT NOW, or Aizen be damned, the next one will break your neck."

He grabbed her wrist, and she responded in kind, with a brutal, neck breaking blow, that left his head at an odd angle-

Before he grabbed it, and popped it back into place, a scowl set into his face, as she spoke.

"And I'll keep breaking it, over and over again until you come with me."

She spun on one heel, and his footsteps were heard behind her.

She smirked.

"Perfect...


	11. Starting Anew

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Came her simple answer, and he growled in annoyance, as she led him down the halls that seperated one cabin from another.

"Are we there yet?"

"Patience is a virtue."

He rolled his eyes in anger.

"This is really annoying."

Stopping, she suddenly spun on one heel to face him, a wide smile on her face

"Want me to break your neck again?" The neko chirped in a overly sweet voice, giving the blond a vicious glare as she spoke, making it clear that she would do just that if he kept resisting her attempts to lead him to wherever they were going.

"No."

"Good." She replied, then doing an about face continued leading him through the ship/

Now unable to complain, he just settled for an annoyed grumble, and left totally unaware of her intentions, was quite surprised, when she suddenly yanked him into a room, locked it behind them, and slapped on the lights, revealing a small cabin, laid totally bare, aside from a simple cot on the floor.

Still accustomed to the dark, the jinchuuriki closed his eyes against the sudden glare.

"Damn lights...

As the pain in his head dimmed, he spied Ulquiorra standing at the far end of the room.

"When did you get here?"

Yoruichi answered for him.

"He's been here for quite some time know, but you were too busy training Nina, to take notice of his reaitsu."

"She seems to be doing well." Stated the 4th espada, looking at Naruto pointedly as he said this.

The blond snorted and looked away, now glaring at Yoruchi.

"You brought me here to make small talk with _him_?"

Yoruichi shook her head, then looked to Ulquiorra.

"Well, go ahead, show him.

The 4th ranked arrancar reached to his left eye.

"Very well then."

With a firm squeeze, it shattered, and a fine cloud blew about Naruto, who frowned for a moment, but then his jaw clenched, and he frowned, as he saw the images, eyes going wide seconds later, then narrowing dangerously, as his hands squeezed hard enough to draw blood.

_'No..._

_'I didn't mean to..._

Finally, it was all too much for him, and he closed his eyes alltogether, voice pained now, as he was unable to escape the pictures, even though he turned away, and shut his eyes, they were irrevocably burned into his mind.

And he knew he was to blame for them.

All of them.

"Enough...That's enough!"

"Is that all?"

Yoruichi nodded.

"Yeah...Let's leave him be for a bit...

The mist let him be seconds later, and reformed back into Ulquoirra's eye, who, with hands simply walked past the blond, and into the hall, followed by Yoruichi, seconds later.

But before she left, she shot Naruto a glare.

"Remember that. And YOU were the one that caused it."

Then the door slammed behind her, and the footsteps were heard fading away.

Naruto leaned against the wall with one arm, sucked in a ragged breath, a sorrowed look in his eyes, before he closed them, and let out a small groan, as he sank to the ground.

"Damn it. Who'dve thought I hurt her like that...

Yet his moment of weakness was only temporary, and seconds later, he picked himself up.

He knew what he had to do.

No more running from the truth.

--

She heard a sharp knocking on the door, and refused to answer.

"Hey, you in there?"

She tucked the blond hair away from her eyes, and just walked to the furthest corner of the room.

_Now _he was annoyed.

"OI! Open the hell up!"

Green eyes flashed dangerously in the darkness of the roo,, and through the door, he heard her hiss out:

"And who are _you _to command me?!"

A massive wave of spiritual pressure blasted him to the ground a second later, but he grunted, and stood back up, already boiling with rage.

How _dare _she!

"Why you-

His hand swept up, and black light began to gather in his palm.

He'd _incinerate_ her for that!

Yes, that was what he'd do! He'd destroy all that-

Again, that image flashed through his mind, and while it still hurt him tremendously, he shook his head, and lowered his hand, extinguishing the cero.

No.

With great effort, he forced the hate down.

He was not here to kill.

"I'm not gonna do it. If you have a death wish, take it up with somebody else."

She stiffened, as his voice, softer, was heard through the wood.

Two words were heard, and they were laced with pain.

"Shut up."

Again her spirtual pressure weighed down on him, but he stood tall under it, and laughed.

"Trying to intimidate me with your reiatsu? Come on Halibel, that's not like you at all."

"And you know me?" She spat back, but this time, there was no reiatsu wave.

He was getting through to her.

He sighed, and with great effort, through the disdain and harsh lies, forced himself to speak his mind, his heart, the very essence of his true feelings.

"I'd... like to. Get to know you... that is."

She shook her head from side to side, her long blond hair whipping back and forth from the motion.

"I know enough of _you_ already, Uzumaki. And I do _not_ wish to learn any more." More words, firm, yet practically screaming her pain.

Ouch.

That stung, but he knew he deserved it.

A growl rose from his throat, and he began to pace.

Again she spoke.

"There you go again. You have the form of a man, yet in my eyes, you are a hollow, and a selfish one at that, who only thinks of himself, and resorts to violence when he does not get his way."

Silently, she hugged her arms to herself, and faced away from the door.

"And I do not wish to aquaint myself with you as such."

He resisted the urge to break something, and stopped his pacing, wracking his mind for a solution, yet finding none, gave an exasperated curse.

"I'm not very good at this, and you're not making this any easier." He grumbled out.

"And why would I want to make it easy for you to hurt me again?" The whisper escaped her, before she could bite down on it and keep quiet.

And thanks to his exceptional hearing, he easily picked up what she had said.

An audible gasp was heard from behind the door, and the handle shook, as he tried to force his entry.

"Halibel, either you let me in now, or I'm busting this door down-

He felt her reiatsu build, then focus.

Under the door, bright yellow light shone out, and he paled.

She had a cero waiting for him on the other end.

Carefully, he wound his chakra about his upper torso, in a makeshift shield.

"Do it. Do it, and see what happens." She ground out fiercely.

"That won't kill me-

His eyes widened, as he heard the rasp of her sword in the air.

She was going to release her zanpaktou? Here of all places?!

"Halibel! If you do that here, you'll tear the ship apart!"

A bitter laugh. _'Like you tore apart my heart? Seems quite fitting.'_

"We'll just see about that."

"You're crazy!"

_'More like crazy for falling in love with you..._

"Rise-

--

His eyes narrowed, and he reached a hand to his face, which was soon covered in dark energy, and a mask began to form, of pure black energy**(Ichigo's mask, but black instead of white**)

"You forced my hand!"

--

CRRRRRRAAAAACK!

The door suddenly fell inwards as his booted foot connected against its frame, with explosive results.

A blur of movement, his blade, still in its sealed state, lashed out, knocking aside her zanpaktou, embedding it in the ceiling.

That being done, he dropped his giant zanbato, then seized her wrists before she could blast him with the cero, now slamming her up against the wall, and holding her there.

She was still in the same attire when they had eaten spaghtetti, but her eyes were visibly red from crying, and she looked pained just as he was touching her.

**_"Idiot." _**He ground out, before his mask dissapeared, willed away, leaving him to hold her with his own strength, an easy feat, as she was took stricken with grief to resist him.

Tears, held back during the exchange, began to pool in her eyes, then roll down her lovely face.

"Let me go." She sobbed silently, looking away from his piercing glare, but he shook his head, and held her fast.

"No way. I'm never letting you outta my sight."

She stiffened. "What?"

He released one wrist, to suddenly lift her chin up, eyes sparking with something that was not anger.

"You heard me damnit. Don't make me say it again."

Her eyes flickered down to his lips, and his to hers.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"That's putting it lightly." She spat at him, venom in her voice.

"Hey!" He protested. "Did you really expect me to fall for someone, only a few months after the hellish relationship I had?!"

She looked him square in the eye. "No, but neither did I expect you to be that fierce with me last night."

He looked away. "Rrrrrgh...And for that I apologize."

And looked right back again.

"But...I've been thinking...

"Oh! That's a first!" She hissed, with furious sarcasm, and in her eyes, he could see just how deeply he had hurt her.

And it was _deep._

"Maybe, its time I gave it a second try."

He moved his face close to hers.

"With someone special."

"And who is to say I want to be that person?!" She suddenly shrieked, breaking away from him, to smack him hard on the face, a hit he took freely, his head snapping back with the impact.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that...

Seconds later, a bone breaking punch smashed him through the wall, and out into the hall, yet he also made no effort to dodge it, despite the fact that he know felt like he had cracked a rib or two.

"Probably had that coming too...

It was only when she came at him again, cero in hand, that he moved, incredibly fast, and ended it with one blow.

He caught both her wrists again, and forced her back into the room, his Samehada, now reconditioned to eat spirtual pressure as well as chakra, ate the reiatsu from her hand before she could use it against him.

She expected some sort of violence, but he just let go of her and let her fall down on the bed in a heap.

He made no move on her, yet just stood there, feeling wretched

"I've hurt you Halibel, I can see that now-

Her lower lip, it trembled slightly, as he moved away from her.

-more so than I'll probably ever know."

He reached for his second sword, and strapped it to his back, before facing her again.

"You'll probably never forgive me, and if you never want to speak with me, then that's...

He gave a sad smile, and a shrug.

"Then that's fine too."

He picked up the door, and with a few quick jerks on the hinges, had it reattached in a jiffy.

He turned to face her one last time.

"But I just wanted to say this, and if you hate me, well-

He shrugged lightly. "Then maybe that's for the best."

He stood tall, and looked her square in the eye.

"I _am _sorry Halibel. I realize that only now, and its probably too late to make a difference, but just remember, I took no pleasure in hurting you."

He spun round, and walked away.

"Goodbye."

He got as far as the door.

Then a pair of arms seized him, knocked his weapons to the floor.

Seconds later, hot tears stained the back of his shirt, a small sniffle being heard.

"Don't. I want you to stay."

He twisted in her arms, and they embraced fiercely, her head resting against his chest, whilst he ran a hand through her long spiky hair, before she moved in his arms, bringing her face close, then closer to his own.

"Forgive me?"

"Only if you stay. Stay here, with me." Came her wavery reply, and right now, he could truly see, how fragile she was on the inside, despite her often cold and quiet demeanor.

A smile, for the first time, tears, fell from his face, tears of hapiness.

"Only if you stay here with me."

A tender, chaste kiss, touches his lips, exploratory, fearful almost, as if she is afraid he'll shove her away again, and her words are music to his ears, as she pulls away.

"I swear it. You and only you, are the one for me."

He laughs, his second one in many a month.

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

She laughs a bit, and it is the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

"Then it's a promise."

Their lips meet...

And this time, there was no pulling away.

Her hands worked under his shirt, and pull it away, his arms rum under her light jacket, and it falls to the floor, atop his shirt, as she falls atop him on the bed...


	12. Arrival

**Can I PLEASE get some reviews for Who am I? Its a naruhina fic, and i NEED some good feedback on it, but i'm not getting any, and its messing with my writing, BIG TIME.**

**So can you guys (and gals) review it? Please?**

Her eyes were dark with desire, she roughly shoved him up against the bed and slammed her lips to his in a powerful kiss.

Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, feeling, touching, thoroughly molesting everything they could.

It hadn't even occurred to her that this was only her second kiss.

All she knew was that it felt...

Wonderful.

She forcefully shoved her tongue into his mouth, and thehat simple action provided twice as much pleasure as meager lip on lip contact did, she moaned in joy when Naruto's tongue joined hers in an oral wrestling match.

The battle for dominance was incredibly fierce as both fought for control -- a battle which the lower ranked quickly lost when his hands somehow managed to snake their way up, to loosely cup her breasts.

"N-Naruto..." she moaned, breaking the kiss to tilt her head back in bliss.

This was far better than any battle, and _ten times_ more intense.

What had she been missing out on for all of these years?! She moaned again when he attacked the newly exposed skin of her neck, licking and sucking at the tender flesh as if his life depended on it.

It felt so good that she couldn't help but wonder if he'd done this before.

So absorbed was she in this, that Lilika missed the removal of his hands from her breasts until he had easily hefted her up by her thighs, bringing her high enough to where he could freely capture her lips in another bone searing kiss.

Without so much as a warning, he twisted, throwing her back first onto the feather filled mattress before jumping onto the bed after her, fully intending to continue their amorous activities.

He wasn't counting on her expertly rolling him onto his back so that she was straddling him.

"Damn..."

Having had enough of her delicious torture, he suddenly sat up on the bed, evoking a small moan from the woman on atop of him. Naruto grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it up, smirking slightly when she earnestly lifted her arms above her head to assist him.

"Like what you see?" She teased, cupping her tan breasts for added effect.

Her smile widened when she realized that he was still stuck on her chest, and she took that chance to quickly unbuckle his pants and pull both them and his boxers off of him.

She was grateful that he had fixed the door, as any passerby would have been likely to stop and stare, at their passionat activities.

Luckily for both of them, the door was securely fastened in palce and she hurriedly stripped off the sweatpants, to straddle a now _very_ nervous Naruto.

"Scared?" He slowly shook his head, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

"Hell no."

"Good." Closing her eyes tightly, she leaned forward and captured his lips in another kiss before all but slamming herself down onto him. While it did hurt a bit, the pain wasn't nearly as bad as she'd thought it would be.

And she really just didn't care

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, awkwardly rubbing her back as she leaned against him. She nodded into his chest, and as if confirming her answer, she slowly began to move against him.

The effect was immediate.

Both gasped out in pleasure, unused to the intense feelings emanating from their conjoined genitals. Everything they'd done up until this point was like child's play compared to the main event.

She paused momentarily to catch her breath, barely able to believe that something so simple could feel so good.

She rested for a few more seconds before resuming their act, grinding against him at a much quicker pace than before. Every nerve in her body felt like it was being dipped into a pool of molten lava, and she was forced to leave her mouth wide open lest she suffocate.

Naruto placed light, slow kisses along the left side of her neck and collarbone, wrapping his right arm around her waist to help her slide against him. It took every ounce of his concentration not to explode right there, and if he didn't do something to distract himself, he wouldn't last more than a minute.

Her moans intensified considerably, and he suddenly felt her begin to speed up against him.

"N...Naruto," she stuttered, her eyelids half closed and her mouth wide open. "I...I'm..." At that moment, her body suddenly stiffened and jerked on top of him, a loud shriek tearing it's way out of her throat as her eyes shot open in bliss.

She felt herself thrown into vicious spasms, and her toes curled and shortly after, her partner joined her in the throes of passion.

"Agh!" he yelled, feeling himself begin to jerk and spasm like she had done only moments before.

Naruto slowly leaned back until he was fully reclining against the soft, downy mattress.

She lay wantonly on top of him, already feeling unconsciousness begin to creep in at the edges of her vision.

"That...that was...

She was at a loss for words, leaning her head on his muscular chest.

Her fellow blond below her laughed lightly, as he reached to pull the sheets about them, then his arms encircled her nude form, in a warm embrace.

"Words don't begin to describe that."

She nodded her head minutely to show that she agreed before closing her eyes to get some well deserved rest...

--

He awoke to find her snoring softly beside him, her chest rising and falling smoothly, the blankets wrapped about it, only serving to further accentuate her ample bosom, as the sheets rested just above her nipples.

He reached out, and gently stroked her spiky hair, pulling her closer to him as he did so, gently laying one hand against her back-

Her fierce green emerald eyes, now calm, flickered open, and as she was moved forward, her lips covered his, in a chaste and tender kiss, one he responded to in kind, as both were far too exahausted from their previous exertions, to go at it again.

Her arms encircled his back, and his hands moved to her waist, holding her there, as they enjoyed simple lip to lip contact.

Both were at peace.

Naruto had taken a leap of faith, across the deep abyss that was loneliness-

And had found Halibel waiting for him on the other side, a being of polar opposites at times, yet one thing was glaringly obvious:

"Naruto?" She said, as the kiss was broken.

"Hmm?" He was tired, but her words dragged him back to the world of the living-

And her ripe chest against his helped too.

She looked away for a moment, before she spoke the words, looking him square in the eye.

"I love you."

His mouth hung slightly agape.

Did he love her?

The answere was obvious.

He had loved, ever sinced the first moment they met, right after his rather gory victory, that earned him the rank of 1st espada...

(Flashback)

Steam clouded around him, as he sealed his zanpaktou, and when the fog cleared, he spat out bones, and blood, the remains of Barragion, who had foolishly taunted him to the point of insanity.

He rose to his feet, and glared at the espada present.

Grimmjow just smirked, and walked away.

Neliel clapped her hands happily.

Nnoitra gave a low whistle, and then said something about sparring sometime.

Stark just yawned, said he was going to take a nap.

Syazel and the seventh eigth ranked espada were not present at the time, but had they been, they would have likely commented on the elegance, or rather, lack of, for the win.

Ulquoirra was the first to step forward, and retrieved the blonde's sword for him, then he too left, seconds later.

Of all of them, Halibel was the only one to stay and help Naruto to his feet, but once the blond could stand under his own power, she abruptly threw some clothes at him, and as he was too weak to move, he was smacked hard in the face with the cloth.

End result, he fell flat on his butt.

At that exact moment, he could have _sworn _he heard her laugh.

"Eh?" He panted, still out of breath from using his released state, not sure if he had heard it or not.

"When you get to your room, put them on." She replied, and then draped his arm over her shoulder, led him to his quarters...

(End flashback)

--

She gave a small eep as his tender kiss turned fierce, and pulling away, he said the words, he NEVER thought, he would ever say ever again, to any woman.

"I love you too."

She smiled, and it light her face, yet tears poured out of her eyes, and she hugged him tightly, tone choked with a rare emotion.

Joy. She had never felt like this before.

"I'm so happy."

"Ditto." He replied, taking her in his arms, and then, only then, did the two espada fall into a peaceful slumber...

--

(Hour later)

Yoruichi wore a wide grin, as Naruto and Halibel walked into the mess hall...

Hand in hand, as if to let go would mean the death of them.

Another noticeable fact, was that the neck of Halibel's jacket was gone, and it looked like it had been forcibly torn away, thus exposing her lovely, radiant, tan face, for all to see.

"Ah, you two got together, didn't you?"

Both blonde's glared, and spoke as one.

"So?!"

A voice blared on the loudspeaker, preventing further bickering.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED!"

An explosion suddenly rocked the boat, and threw everyone to one side.

"AND WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

--

Naruto was the first out on deck, and his eyes went wide, as he beheld the bugger who was causing this, not to mention the ruined landscape behind him.

"Deidara."

The bomber grinned, as a cold wind swept at his hair.

"Longtime no see, Jinchuuriki!"

Yet before a battle could ensue-

"DAIGUREN: HYOURINMARU!"

A giant dragon, made of pure ice, swept up, and encassed the terrorist in ice.

Snow swept aside, to reveal a short man, with silvery grey hair, and piercing green eyes, his attire similair to that of Byakuya.

He quickly waved everyone forward, as the others disembarked.

"Let's go! That one's a-

The ice suddenly exploded.

Naruto and Ulquiorra stepped forward as one, to catch the flying shrapnel, dropping the metal down upon the snow, their wounds stitching shut, seconds later.

-Bomb." Finished Toshirou, awed at their speed.

Byakuya looked this way and that, as a blizzard obscurred their view.

"Quick, lets get to the castle, before the real one shows back up."

Naruto smirked, and put two fingers to his forehead.

"Grab on."

Halibel took his arm in hers, Nina reached up touch his shoulder whilst everyone formed a circle.

Then, in a flash of light, they were gone.


	13. Preparation

With a dull thud, everyone landed outside a large ornate door, all the espada and Yoruichi, who easily kept their footing, despite the space-time jump.

Shaking the snow off his form, Naruto noticed the guards, thick, massive men, that were rippling with muscle, and wore detailed sets of armor, very familair to him...

Samurai. Known enemies of Ninja, and even one, a rookie was capable of taking on at least three squads by _himself_.

A skilled Samura was said to even be on par with a Kage level shinobi.

It seemed that the Akatsuki really were here, if these natural enemies of all ninja had been hired to protect the princess.

Immediately, the two sentries raised their pikes, and stepped forward-

Only for Byakuya to cough into his fist, thus diffusing the situation.

"That's quite enough. We are here on official business for Princess Yukie."

As one, the guards slammed their pikes on the ground, bowed, then seized the heavy, ornate handles, and yanked the ancient frame open.

Byakuya waved Naruto in first, and then the others, speaking primarily to the blond jinchuuriki, first and foremost.

"Go. After all, you are our guest of honor."

The whiskered blond nodded, and stepped forward, Halibel matching his stride perfectly, as the two blonde's entered the throne room.

--

Naruto heard Halibel's steps slow, as he neared the throne, as she knew that he was the one who had been called, and he missed her warm touch, the moment her arm let go of his.

He stopped a few feet from the pedestal, and just stood there.

The figure herself was shrouded in shadow, as the throne was not well light for some strange reason.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before any words could be said, lights suddenly lit the chair, nearly blinding in their intensity-

"Will you _please _cut that out?" Complained a familair voice, and promptly, the illumination died away, it revealed a familair face, rising from her seat-

"You haven't aged a day- Quipped Naruto, a smile tugging at his face, as he recognized her.

She shot him a glare, until she saw the whisker marks on his face, and until he spoke her name.

-Yukie Fujikaze."

Her eyes, deep and bright, went wide, and her pupils shrank in the light.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

"Been awhile, hasn't it?" He chuckled, as she gawked at the blond.

He had been just a _kid _when she saw him last, and now-

Now he had grown up, she silently admitted to herself, silently wishing that her daughter was here to witness this, because the impulsive teen would have likely been star-struck at the sight of who she hoped would save her nation from the dire peril that it had fallen into.

Rukia and Byakuya came forward and bowed, Yukie murmured a thanks, but instead walked down the slight steps that had her chair up so high.

By the time she stood before Naruto, she let out a small gasp, as she saw that she was now _shorter _than him, his ching slightly higher than the top of her head, because as mentioned before, he had hit puberty hard and fast, easily at the six foot mark and then some.

"You've grown....

He stuck out his tongue.

"That, or you've shrunk."

Yes, this was definitely Naruto Uzumaki.

She turned beet red, before sighing, and giving him a quick hug, which he made no attempt to resist, as moments later, Halibel again swayed to his side, taking one arm in his seconds later, her tone flat and cold.

"I'd say he's grown."

Yukie arched a delicate eyebrow.

"And you are-

"Halibel." The espada answered in a flat tone.

Kaien however, despite still being weak, limped forward.

"Well, now that you have us here, where are the Akatsuki?"

Naruto shot him a glare.

"HOLD IT! We're not going after them yet."

Everyone looked at him funny, except Ulquiorra and Halibel.

Even Toshirou looked mixed.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto shook his head.

"First, they're after me. That's the reason they came to the Land of Snow, to draw me out-

He reached under his shirt, and exposed the seal, his tone deadly.

-Because they want the Kyuubi."

"I take it you have a plan?" Inquired Ulquiorra.

Naruto bared his teeth in a shark-like grin.

"As a matter of fact, I do...

--

(Iwa)

Aizen arched an eyebrow, as he saw Ulquiorra in the background.

"Ah, I was wondering if he made it safely-

"Hey!" Interrupted Naruto angrilly, taking up the view in the orb.

"Yes?" The Kage replied, as Naruto leaned back out of view.

"We got here safely, but-

Aizen smiled, and snapped his fingers, after shooting the woman behind him a quick glance.

"She'll be there in a moment."

"Good-

WHAM!

A loud crash on the other end made that much evident, as chaos reigned, and the link was cut seconds later, by a very annoyed Halibel...

--

(Land of Snow)

Everyone coughed as smoke flew everywhere, followed by a small cry, as the figure picked herself up.

"Ow."

Seconds later Neliel rose from the small crater her Sonido had created, totally unharmed.

She beamed brightly at everyone she did not know.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!"

Naruto grinned, and raised his hand in greeting.

"Neliel, good to see you again-URK!"

He winced, as she grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug, as was customary, everytime she saw him, after more than a month.

Deep, viridian green eyes, looked up into surprised sapphire blue.

"I'm glad you asked for my help, Naruto-kun."

Halibel frowned a bit at the affectionate suffix, then yanked her boyfriend back, with a little more force than was neccessary.

She loved him. What'd you expect, for her to share the lover of her life with a fellow espada, one only _slightly _below her in terms of power?

No way in hell!

She'd sooner share him with Yoruichi then let him spend a _second _alone with Neliel!

Despite this rather gruff attitude of Halibel, Naruto raised his hands placatingly.

Okay, now with the four top ranked espada, _maybe _they stood a chance after all...

"Okay, now that Nel's here, I can explain my plan...

--

(One explanation later)

Rukia sweatdropped. "Are you serious?"

Byakuya looked incredulous. "This will never work."

Hitsugaya remained silent, as Naruto made his plan's final stage known.

-And after I get the hostages back, we wait for _them_ to come to _us_."

And they would come, after all, the Kyuubi, sitting there, right before their eyes, with all of his allies, waiting for them to strike, would be a difficult prize to refuse...


	14. WAR!

**ATTENTION ALL FANFIC READERS! THIS _EPIC_ CHAPTER IS MY CHRISTMAS/HOLIDAY(FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO CELEBRATE OTHER HOLIDAYS) GIFT to you all!**

**Background music: Epic music of choice(or Riot by Three Days Grace). LET THE WAR BEGIN! And you had better review! Kami, this was so emotional! I _CRIED _while I was writing this, and if I don't get some good reviews for this HIGHLY emotional chapter, then I'll just die! PLEASE!**

"Everyone ready?"

All present nodded, putting their hands in the circle.

"Ready!"

Beside him, Halibel scooted forward, catching his lips in a warm sensual kiss, one that seemed to last an eternity, without end...

Perhaps the last one he would ever get.

Naruto smiled, then his face hardened, as he pulled away, one arm still encircling her waist.

"Before midnight we strike."

A loud cry went up.

"TO WAR!"

xx

He sighed, as he stared at himself in the mirror.

A different man looked out at him, clad in nothing but faded blue jeans.

"Why am I doing this again?"

A pair of tan hand reached up to his chest, as Halibel embraced him from behind.

"Because you're a good man."

"Tell me something I don't now." He quipped sarcastically.

"The same man that I love." Added the beautiful espada, as she kissed his neck, making him shiver, before hechuckled.

"Don't butter me up."

A false hurt tone entered her voice.

"I would _never!"_

He laughed, then she whispered his name, releasing him to pull off her shirt.

"Naruto."

He turned round to find her topless.

They could at least spend the rest of the day with each other.

A smirk tugged his mouth into a grin, as he moved forward to embrace her.

"C'mere...

In the afternoon they slept, tangled up in each other, worn out from constant sex.

They awoke at 7:00 P.M. kissed each other goodbye, then began the neccesary preparations.

"Stay safe." He murmured, as he released her, knowing he had to, she had a pivotal rol in the plan.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll _always _be safe." She promised.

"Corny much."

"Would you have it any other way?"

A rough kiss, hasty and sloppy, as the blizzard blew about them.

They had to go.

"No way in hell."

She looked at him lovingly.

"Stay alive, Naruto."

He wanted to say 'No promises there', but he knew it would put her ill at ease.

"I will, Halibel."

She looked over her shoulder, as she stepped away.

She was suddenly back in his arms.

They embraced, kisssing passionately, as if these were their last moments together, on this earth.

"I love you." The espada whispered as they broke away.

He smiled, as he stepped back into the blizzard with his troops, soon lost from sight, but his words were not lost, nor were they wasted on her.

"I love you more.

(Night Base/prison)

Hidan spat a curse, as the base suddenly shook, interrupting his prayers to Jashin, thus putting him in a rather foul mood altogether.

"What the FUCK is going on?!"

Kakuzu shot his partner a glare, as the ice began to tremble and crack, steam hissing through the fissures, causing most of the captives to whimper in fear.

"We're about to find out-

"SHUNKO!"

xxx

(Base/armory)

Deidara paused from reading his magazine, as he felt an almost imperceptible tremor shake the room.

"What in Kami's-

A green blur smacked him upside the head, the shot past the bomb of clay he lobbed.

Within seconds, she was behind him, blade glowing a deep violet.

"Declare: Gamuza!"

xx

(Base/ Basement)

Konan swore under her breath, as the tremors roused her from her slumber.

"Of all the times to attack-

A blur of white shot past her, she briefly felt the cold air-

Before a massive dragon of pure ice roared towards her from the inky blackness, jaws open wide, and ready to devour her.

"BANKAI: DAIGUREN, HYOURINMARU!"

xx

(Base/Roof)

Itachi knew what was happening, long before the earthquake came.

Calmly, he strode down the halls, ignoring the panic that had ensued.

Doubtless, his little brother was on the front lines, dealing with the attackers.

"So, Naruto has finally decided to show himself...

A man, with slitted green eyes was suddenly in his way, blocking his path down the corridor.

"You will go no further."

Itachi pulled his hat away, then threw his cloak aside, Sharingan eyes meeting the cold stare evenly.

"Then I will go through you."

Ulquiorra did something he had never done before.

He _smiled._

With agonizing slowness, he drew his blade, then placed his left hand upon it, drawing forth a dull green glow.

The grin became a wicked sneer, as he spun the blade, to stab himself in the chest, declaring its release seconds later

"Strangle him: Sierpe!"

Pale green light filled the room...

xxx

(Base/ Gate)

Sasuke was already on his way down to the front lines, when the first tremors hit.

"Hold it pally!"

He arched an eyebrow, as he saw the girl before him.

"And what can you do-

Fierce red eyes screamed anger at him, and both hands lunged forward.

"Gran Reina Cero!"

Cussing, the avenger stepped aside, and dodge the fluctuating sphere, the crimson/black orb exploding a hole in the wall behind him, letting in snow, and the cold wind.

Tsking, the Uchiha drew his blade, which sparked as he channeled a chidor into it.

"Allright then bitch, I'll kill you first."

Nina wiped a bead of sweat from her face, as she drew Skeith, in response.

"Sasuke Uchiha, your life ends here!"

xxx

(Base/ Antechamber)

Sasori, the real Sasori, as he had been revived after his death by that Stupid bubblegum haired Hokage, looked over his shoulder, as he he felt a massive killer intent.

"And who might you be?"

The woman held forth her weapon, sneering haughtily.

"I am Soi-Fon Shaolin, your executioner."

Inside his pupper, the pupper master laughed, as he revealed his limbs and tail, the joints creaking as he moved them into position.

"And what makes you think you can kill me-

"Bankai: STING SUZEMABACHI!"

Blackish yellow light blinded him...

xxx

(Base/Generator room)

Pein scowled darkly as a wave of blossoms lunged for him, only to be swatted away by one of his many bodies.

"You again?"

Byakuya wore a mask of grim determination, as he held his blade down.

"This time I won't lose."

He dropped the blade.

It sank into the ground.

"Ban-kai: Scatter Senbonzakura."

xxx

(Base/Throne Room)

Uchiha Madara looked up, then pulled of his mask, astwo figures stalked into the room, her green eyes firm with determination.

"I was expecting Uzumaki, but I suppose you'll do instead."

Halibel ripped off a chunk of ice from the nearby wall, and then lobbed it at him.

Easily Madara knocked it aside.

"You'll have to do better than that-

A blast of yellow smacked him in the face.

"RISE: ANGEL!"

Blue and yellow light mixed, forming green, and blinding the Akatsuki leader...

(Base/Balcony)

Zetsu looked on in grim resignation as the bloodbath that was the enemy wreaked havoc in the base.

"Better go help them-

A silent whisper from his dark half was the only warning he got.

The scythe cut furrows through the air, where he had been but moments before.

The moment he landed, he was forced to roll away from the pillar of ice that rose from the floor, his tumble taking him inside, to the den.

Two figures leapt for him, releasing their zanpaktou as one, bathing the two shinigami in whitish/blue light, as Rukia and Kaien struck with all their might.

"UNCOIL THE LIQUID HEAVENS: NEJIBANA!"

"FREEZE ALL OF TIME TO A STANDSTILL: SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!"

(Outside Base)

Naruto looked up as pillar of white light lit the night, putting him on full alert, as columns of green, black and pink soon followed.

Then gold, and pale yellow.

That was everyone.

_'This is it..._

Immediately he was on his feet, blade drawn, waving the rest forward, and out of their silent vigil.

It was time!

With a sharp whistle, he roused his men.

"That's the signal! Go go go!"

Not wasting any time, he bounded across the icy tundra, a massive cotingent of royal guards and samurai, easily 1,000 strong in number, pounding through the snow behind him, their battle cries echoing through the night.

The guards of the base, startled ninja's looked up in fear as they left their camp, and charged down the hill.

Their fear was only momentary,before recovering themselves, and running out to meet them head on.

Naruto activated his bankai in midrun, swinging his axe like a madman, their commander in chief, leading them on like a battle hardened general.

A wall of shuriken and kunai rushed at them, and the blonde's eyes widened, as he threw his axe up, and brought his hands back in a chant...

"HAAAAA!"

A wave of red exploded from his palms, crimson fire that roared across the abyss-

-To its targets.

In a massive explosion, it consumed the kunai, then the launchers that fired them.

The Samurai and guards halted, awed by the magnitude of his power.

With a war cry, Naruto caught his axe in midair, then waved it forward, in a rapid spin, a red aura blazing about him, whipping his attire about, making his hair stand on end.

In that moment, everyone, the defenders of Spring Country, saw him for what he truly was, as his powers flared to their brightest.

A _hero!_

A _savior_!

Even his blade shimmered in the light.

_He_ was the reckoning!

This man was the one!

He who would save their land from the oppression that was Akatsuki!

A smirk traced his lips, and he raised his hands for silence.

"Hear me! Lend me your ears, my comrades! My fellow warriors! Patriots! Men and women alike!"

All were silent, as he turned to address the whole.

"For _whom_ do we go to war tonight?"

Silence, then a few answers/murmurs.

He had them right where he wanted them.

The blizzard only served to add further emphasis to his midnight speech, as he waved behind them, to the palace and their homes below, on the other side.

"For your _children_! So that they may live in peace, and look forward to a bright future!"

Several men started to stamp their spears upon the ground, slowly, then in perfect unison.

"For your _country_! That it may prosper, long after this night!"

Women rattled their shields together, creating a deafening sound, upon the mountaintop, a chant going up.

"For your _pride_! So that the world will know, that in our darkest hour, when all hope seemed lost-

Tears, tears of pride spilled over his face, mingling with the tears of all before him, as his voice took on a fevered pitch!

-We did _not_ give in, we did _not_ cower!"

The earth was shaking now.

In fear or pride?

Who knew?

"Long after this day, they will remember! WE FOUGHT TO THE _LAST_!"

"And lastly-

He paused, for dramatic tension.

"WE FIGHT FOR OUR COUNTRY! SO THAT WE MAY RID THE WORLD, FOREVERMORE, OF THE STAIN THAT IS AKATSUKI!"

A loud cry went up amongst the men and women!

With a scream, Naruto whipped an arc of energy into the mountain.

Creating an avalanche, that heralded the way for their approach.

His scream roared down the mountain, in pursuit of the white wall of death, making the defenders shiver.

"DO YOU HEAR ME MADARA?! WE END THIS _TONIGHT_!!"

Everyone drew their weapons, swords, axes, spears, all were loosed with a simultaneous rasp.

With a scream, fiercer, than anything heard on the earth, ever before, they charged _anew_, blood aflamed and boiling, frenzied and fierce, from his war speech.

There was nothing that could stand before them!

Never once did his men slow, and Naruto grinned as he joined the rush once more, whilst the enemy scrambled to muster their second line of defense, whilst the main group rushed up the hill to meet the attackers.

But they were coming fast, despite the many poofs of smoke that indicated that vast numbers of summons had been brought to the battle.

Closer, closer still, they charged, until-

-At last, he blitzed ahead of his troops, and leapt into battle.

The first blood was his to claim, as he decapitated an unlucky soldier...

Just as the two opposing forces met with a clash of jutsu and blades, so brutal, that words alone could not describe it.

The fight was a bloodbath, for both sides, who sustained heavy losses.

Naruto was like Zabuza himself, as he ran amongst the enemy and their summons, cutting down man and beast with practiced ease, until the second line of defense was down...

Leaving an line of archers to fire arrows from the tip of the tower, launced from massive crossbows..

Black death rained down, massive steel arrows that would pierce even the toughest of armor Naruto slammed his axe into the ground, made four clones.

"Barrier: Four flames Formation!"

The arrows were met with a purple wall of flames, that disintegrated the attacks.

Pumping a hand up, Naruto then blasted the offensive weapons to mere hunks of timber and steel, that bounced harmlessly against his expansive shield.

Only when the debris had stopped falling, did his copies vanish, the shield lowered-

Then the war was raged anew!

xxx

Aizen looked to the two figures that barged into his room, he knew exactly what they wanted.

It made sense that they would want to fight, especially in the bloodbath Naruto was currently waging.

Battle lust just ran in their blood.

"Nnoitra, Grimmjow, don't say a word, I already know."

With a snap of his fingers, they were gone.

Reinforcements were on the way...

xxx

Dicing aside a stupid opponent, then an endless numbe of other enemies, rallying his troops time and time again, Naruto at last spied what looked like the the soldier's leader, judging by the Akatsuki cloak that was worn on his/her form, as the gender could not be told from this distance.

He waved his forces back, as the decimated main force was retreating, leaving the solitary figure to cover their escape.

Several cheers went up-

Until the figure raised a hand.

Suddenly, ten soldiers dropped dead, right on the spot, as a blast of white incinerated them, roaring out of the long folds of its robes.

The line wavered, but his voice held them together.

"Hold! Stand your ground!"

He marched forward, leaking powerful killer intent, as if the gates of hell themselves had been opened, and ripped of their hinges.

"_I'll_ end this!"

Whoever it was, the figure was just standing there, face hidden by a hood.

Seizing an opening, he rushed-

Only for a weapon, a sword of pure green, to catch his blade, in midleap, as the right arm of the stranger was raised.

The weapon was intricately carved, a giant sword that equaled his axe in terms of size.

It's hilt was in the shape of a dragon, as was its guard.

It sported a serrated, curved edge, a wickedly sharp tip, that had spikes at both hands.

Naruto struck, again, but was blocked once more, as her blade _seperated, _revealing to actually be a chain linked staff.

_'In that case.._

Growling, he pulled hard on his handle.

The axe split, and now he held two axes, single bladed, but just as deadly.

Cheers rose from the crowd behind him.

Surely he would win now!

Growling, he struck, hard and low, striking for her knees.

She blocked, as the snarl heard was clearly feminine...

But his red aura swirled, indicating he had other plans, plans that did NOT include being blocked.

"ENKOU!"

A wave of fire burst from his entire body, smacking her hard, as she cried out in pain...

Her cowl blew back, burned away.

Revealing a face eerily similar to his, but female, like when he used sexy jutsu.

Damn, she even had those pigtails!

"Who're you?" He growled, red dancing around him, blue eyes narrowing as he strained against her blades, drawing sparks as he struggled for dominance.

Her face hardened in hate, and her eyes were suddenly red, her pupils slitted.

"How _dare _you!"

A whirling orb of blue chakra came for him, emitting a distinct hum, as it swirled in her palm.

_'Rasengan?! But how?!'_

His hands currently occupied, he kicked at her foot, snapping the chakra based sphere away, and breaking her wrist.

With a pop, it snapped back into place.

"How the hell do you know rasengan?!" Growled the Jinchuuriki.

Finally she spoke, quietly at first, but growing steadily louder with each syllable, every word.

"Father, for what you did to my mother-

Naruto's eyes went wide in surprise, as he caught her attack on the tip of his axes.

_"Father?!"_

A wave of green forced him back and away.

Yet he suddenly found that her interlocking chain had somehow wrapped itself around his wrist, holding him tightly in place.

Then she was on him, a red aura of power surrounding her...

-I will kill you!"

Eerily alike that of the Kyuubi's, as she clased against him thrice more, before whipping a wave of crescent shaped chakra at him.

"Kamataichi!"

His eyes went wide, as he was bathed in the emerald glow...

xxx

The boat arrived on the shore, and several figures disembarked.

"Hokage-sama, are you certain that he's here?" Asked one man.

She nodded, and pulled aside a long strand of pink hair.

"I'm certain of it Lee. Naruto's here."

She looked to the tens of thousands of ships behind her, that wer just now landing.

Pulling away her cloak, she exposed her Hokage robes, tossing aside her hat seconds later,

Green eyes sparked fiercely, as she slipped on her old gloves, cracking her knuckles, as the forces of Konoha disembarked.

"Now, lets go give him a helping hand."

_'I only hope he'll accept it..._

_...And my apologies.'_

If only he knew the truth of that night, then he would understand!

She had been the one who made the trackers return, she had _wanted_ him to stay safe, hadn't he guessed at that?!

It wasn't her fault!

The Jonin saluted, jerking her out of her reverie, with his words

"Of course Hoakge-sama!"

She looked at him dissaprovingly, stern as Tsunade.

"For the last time Lee, _drop_ the formalities."

'Bushy-Brow' nodded apologetically.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan...

She smiled. "That's better.

The Hyuuga Clan was the second to land.

Hinata Hyuuga, now the head of the Hyuuga clan, was the first out, followed by Neji, and a good number of Hyuuga.

Her pale eyes softened, the moment she landed, whilst she clasped to hands to her breasts.

Naruto was somewhere out there...

What if he was hurt?!

Neji gave her an odd look, before he remembered.

Ah yes, there was a _reason _she was still unmarried.

She never got a chance to tell Naruto how she felt....

The Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clans landed next, followed many, many others, who had come to the village in the last years.

Last, was the special forces, those ranked even higher than the Anbu themselves.

Renji Abarai sneezed as he was exposed to the blizzard, pulling his cloak tighter about him, whilst hsi red ponytail fluttered slightly in the breeze.

"Damn, why did we have to come...

A massive hulking man, with spike hair that sported bells, growled at him, as he emerged from the ramp of the ship, ignoring the weather that ravaged at his body.

"Shaddap. I'm glad to get some action-

-Me too!" Chirped the girl seated upon his shoulder, causing Renji to snicker, before a growling Zaraki smacked him over the head with his zanpaktou.

"One more word outta you, and i won't use the hilt!""

"Now now, can't we all just get along?" Chirped a girl with bright amber eyes, and violet hair, tied back in a similair style to Renji's, as she skipped out into the snow.

"There's no point in talking to those boneheads, Senna." Echoed a voice from the hull, as a man with brown eyes, and strawberry blond hair leapt over the rail, to land feet first in the knee deep water.

The girl pouted, planting both hands on her hips, as he waded out of the water.

"You're no fun Kurosaki-kun!"

He gave her a deadpanned look.

"I try not to be."

"Meanie!" She replied sticking out her tongue.

"Baka!" The shinigami daijo snapped back, an arguement underway already, as they began calling each other all sorts of names-

"Ah-hem!" Sakura's sharp cough snapped the two out of it, putting an end to their bickering, as her deadly tone directed itself at them.

"If you two are quite done, then perhaps you remember our reason for coming here?"

Ichigo Kurosaki shivered, both at her frosty tone, and at the temperature, as he was the last to get out, his massive Zanpaktou slung over his shoulder.

"Yes ma'am....

At last, he noticed that many of the other forces were looking to him.

Shrugging, he unshouldered his zanbato, then pointed it at the horizon, were the spire of the tower could be seen.

"Well, what're we standing around here for?! We've got a country to save!"

**The war to end all wars had begun! Who is this mysterious girl that looks so much like Naruto, and claims to be his daughter?! Will help get there in time? Will it be accepted? And even with aid from the leaf, does Team Fox stand a chance against the combined might of Akatsuki?! Answers will be revealed, and a shadowed past will be brought to light, next time, on HOLLOW!**


	15. WAR! Part 2

Sakura looked over her shoulder, just as a shock of smooth hair poked out from one of the packs Ichigo wore over his shoulder

_'Ugh. You really don't take no for an answer do you?'_

A hand on the shingiami's shoulder stopped him.

"Hold it Kurosaki, we have a little-

Too late, she tried to hide herself.

-Stowaway!" The sixth Hokage cackled with mock laughter, as she snagged her seven year old daughter out of the empty pack, tickling her evilly, making the child squeal with laughter.

Her sapphire blue eyes squeezed shut, her strawberry blond hair pigtails, the haircolor, a mix of both hers and Naruto's, bobbed up and down as she tried to squirm out of her grip...

Before she realized her mother was carrying her back to Chad and Uryuu, who had been assigned to watch over the hyperactive little girl.

"Mommyyyyy! Stop it! I wanna go see daddy!"

The Haruno bit her lip, as she consoled her, petting her little head affectionately.

"Daddy... isn't okay right now. Only mommy is allowed to go see him."

"But I haven't seen him EVER!" Whined the child, looking up at her mother in a pout, arms crossed over her chest, and looking about ready to burst into tears.

Sakura sighed.

There was no WAY she was willing to risk Tsuki's safety by bringing her into a pitched battle.

Even if it would held prove her innocence to Naruto, who likely still believed what his _eyes _had told him.

"No dear, this is something only Mommy can do."

Trying her best not to cry, she settled the child back into an embarassed Chad's arms, who knew nothing that would make the little blond stop bawling, as that was exactly what she had done, the moment Sakura had handed her off.

Luckily, Uryuu knew how to handle such situations, and handed her her favorite stuffed animal...

"Mr. Fox!" Cried Tsuki, as she seized the orange fox plushie in a death grip, easily consoled, promptly asking Uryuu if he wanted to play puppets.

A death glare from Sakura told the Quincy that if he refused, he would likely be stuck on border patrol for a year.

"Ah...Of course, Tsuki-chan...

xxx

She looked on in satisfaction as the blast enveloped Naruto, wrapping him in a fiery explosion, that would be sure to spell his doom.

"It's over."

Yanking the chain back, she recconected her blade, reveling in the dismayed cries of the attackers.

"No!"

"How could this happen?!"

A wave of killer inent sent up a cry.

"LOOK! In the smoke!"

Yet to her dismay, out of the fog, a silhoutte was seen.

**_"What's over?" _**Came a watery voice.

Cheers went up from the samurai!

"He's alive!"

"Thank Kami!"

"Well of course he's alive, look at that sword!"

The smoke suddenly parted, and Naruto now wore his mask-

With Samehada held before him, much like a shield, its bandages rippling, as it ate the last of the attack.

And there was not a scratch to be seen upon him.

Silently, he thanked himself for swiping Kisame's sword, then taking it up as his own.

Otherwise, he would have likely died just now.

Her red eyes widened in horror, and she took a stumble backwards, stunned that her best attack had failed her.

"N-No! That was _more_ than enough to kill you!"

Yellow irises glared out at her, as he hefted the sharkskin sword over one shoulder, now holding the reformed Zorro, both edges glinting in the stormy night.

**_"The only thing that's over-_**

He was suddenly before her, and she buckled, as millions of tiny cuts formed over her body.

**_-is this fight." _**

_'M-Mother, I failed...._

She fell to the snow in a heap.

His troop let out a victory roar, then spread out to eliminate the rest of the ground forces, who had found themselves locked out, much to their charign.

As this happened, the jinchuuriki knelt before his look-alike-

Jerking her up by her collar, ignoring her whimper of pain

**_"I'll ask this once."_**

He pulled aside the mask, dark eyes glaring into the very depths of her soul.

**_"Who are you?"_**

Red eyes softened, and changed back to blue, as Samehada drained her dry of any offensive chakra.

How could he not remember her?!

"F-Father, how can you forget your own daughter...

Naruto shook his head.

**_"Look, I have no IDEA who you are, but I'm pretty damn sure you're not my kid, or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki."_**

Her eyes widened slightly.

This could not be!

"What did you say...Your name was?"

He blinked.

**_"Don't you speak english? The name's Naruto, which reminds me-_**

His grip tightened on her, she winced.

**_"I asked you a question. What was your name?"_**

"Naru."

Her next words made his eyes go wide.

"I'm...your twin sister...

**_"SAY WHAT?! NO WAY IN HELL! I'M AN ONLY CHILD-_**

"Our father was Minato Namikaze, our mother is-

"Kushina Uzumaki, from Whirpool Village." They finished together, describing her at the exact same moment, description and everything.

He loosened his hold, voice normal now, mask off to one side of his face.

Clearly, he doubted such a thing.

"Wait a sec, _sis, _if you really are my sibling, then _why_ are you with Akatsuki?"

"To track down father. Madara said he would come here and-

He gave her a deadpanned look, pulling up his shirt, gesturing to the seal.

If she _was _his sister, then she had the dense part down pat.

"He's dead. He sealed the Kyuubi into me."

Her face fell.

Somehow she had known, but she had refused to believer her father had died, denied the fact that her brother was alive.

And her ignorance had almost cost her a brother, who by the look of it, was _very _much alive and kicking.

"Sad isn't it?" Quipped a voice.

Naruto froze, then dropped her, as a bloodied body was tossed at his feet.

"Nina!"

She was barely breathing.

Whirling, he yanked down his mask-

And was met with the one person he hated the most.

**_"Sasuke! What did you do to her?!"_**

The Uchiha shrugged.

"She got in my way."

Rage shone in the blonde's eyes, as they began to circle each other.

**_"Damn you! Why do you always have to fuck up my life?!"_**

Sasuke smirked, and suddenly, Nina was perfectly fine, albeit a rather nasty gash on her left shoulder, she was quite alert.

Naruto did a double take.

**_"What the-_**

Sasuke let a wicked grin grow upon his face.

"And to think, this is only the second time you've fallen for it....

**_"The hell does that mean?!"_**

The avenger laughed.

"Meh. You're as good as dead anyways, so I might as well spill the beans.

**_"Quit stalling!"_**

"Why don't I dumb it down for you...

xxx

"Sakura-san, do you really think Naruto-kun will believe you, after what he saw that night?" Murmurred Lee, as they sounds of fighting grew closer to the small army.

The Kage nodded.

If he just thought with his heart...

"He has too."

xx

Naruto felt his jaw drop, as the news hit his ears.

**_"You...did...what?"_**

Sasuke wore a smug grin.

"Duh. I couldn't _stand _that stupid bitch. Why on _earth _would I screw her?"

**_"You mean...._**

"That's right. It was all a trick, to get you by yourself, so we could get the kyuubi. And it worked perfectly. Now, everyone in Konoha probabaly _hates _your guts, and you work for the Leaf's worst enemy."

He looked up to the tower.

"We had planned on letting Naru wear you down-

He glared at the girl, who was panting heavily.

"But apparently you're even tougher than we thought."

A loud boom was heard, and he felt Yoruichi's reaitsu vanish, then Halibel's energy lessened....

As if to mock him, it lingered...

Then it too was gone.

_'No!'_

"And with all your allies scattered about, and no help, we can finally get the nine tailed fox-

**_"TEME!"_**

FIVE tails suddenly exploded into life behind the arrancar, and lunging forward, he roundhoused the Uchiha with enough force to break his jaw, and smash him into the remains of a nearby catapault.

Yet the kyuubified blond was far from done, as a claw of red chakra suddenly seized the Uchiha, and began squeezing down, with mind numbing force.

**_"YOU MADE ME LEAVE THE VILLAGE-_**

With a sharp yank, he once again, like years before, pulled the Uchiha into the mother of all haymakers, a blow that left him reeling.

**_-MADE ME EXPERIENCE HELL-_**

With a mighty crash, he landed in the tower, on the lowest floor.

**_-ALL TO JUST GET THE KYUUBI?!"_**

"ENOUGH!" The first cursed stage was now Sasuke's form, as he stepped out from the rubble, Sharingan eyes spinning rapidly.

"Tsukiyomi!"

"Brother!"

Naru shoved her twin out of the way, taking the genjutsu full on, and falling in a heap, seconds later.

This only made him all the angrier.

Yet before he could charge-

A hand was brought before his face.

"Oi, what the hell are ya bitchin' about?"

Blinking the red from his eyes, the blond looked and found and Nnoitra was to his right.

**_"W-What the hell are you doing here?"_**

The espada glared over his shoulder.

"Does it matter? Go help that woman of yours!"

Naruto nodded.

**_"Thanks!"_**

Then he was gone, smashing a hole in the entrance, to grant his men, now 800 strong, passage into the tower.

Sasuke made to follow-

Only for Nnoitra's scythe to lung at him, whipped by his chain, forcing him to hold his ground, lest he be cleaved in two.

The fifth espada was all smiles as he caught his zanpaktou, then twirled it menacingly, grinning wickedly.

"Sorry bastard, but your stayin right here!"

He stepped defensively before Nina.

She was sorta like a little sister to him, even though he hated to admit it, he had taught the lass half of what she knew when it came to basic Hakudo combat, even though she hated his guts.

And he be damned if anyone picked on his 'lil sis' while he was around.

"You're fightin me!"

xx

Madara tsked as he stood over a wounded Halibel.

"Foolish. Did you really think you could take me on, all by yourself?"

A massive wave of killer intent spiked out at him.

**_"GRAN REY CERO!"_**

A massive wave of blue careened into him, sending him rolling back into the chamber.

**_"Halibel!" _**

Naruto half ran, half stumbled, over to his fellow espada, and found her holding her broken arm, looking up at him with concern in her eyes, as she observed the blood soaked stains on his skin.

"Naruto! You're bleeding!"

He shook it off, and forced her mouth open.

**_"Here."_**

He pulled a small capsule from the folds of his kimono, then made her swallow it...

Instantly, she gasped, as all her wounds were healed, and her reaitsu was restored.

"Thanks...

He yanked the mask, off, and gave her one hell of a kiss, that she just sank into, before he pulled away, glaring reproachfully at his fellow blond.

**_"Good lord woman! You scared me half to death!"_**

Her green eyes sparked dangerously.

"Woman?"

**_"Well...._**Despite the fact that Madara was starting to get up, the jinchuuriki managed a blush behind his five tails of chakra.

**_...You're mine." _**He stated defensively, semi-pouting.

She hugged him, smiling happily.

"Then I'll _gladly_ be yours."

"A-hem! I'm still here!" Coughed Madara.

Naruto gave him a sidelong look, before he pulled back on the mask and powered up again.

**_"Oh yeah, that's right..._**

He got up, and growled.

**_"I still have to kill you."_**

xxx

Sakura and company arrived just in time to see Nnoitra begin his duel with Sasuke.

And just in time to see another backup force of Akatsuki soldiers...

No, now it was Otou nin arriving on the nearby shore as well!

Sakura cursed.

Figures both sides would bring backup, by why the _hell_ was Sound here?

No time for answers, as array of ships immediately noticed them and let loose their hordes.

"Great...

Ichigo however, was far from discourage, and let loose a war cry.

"ALL RIGHT! TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN!"

Then he was bounding headlong into battle, with Zaraki right behind him, whilst Senna shouted for Ichigo to be careful, then chased after the Ryoka, which of course prompted Renji to give pursuit, not wanting to be left out.

Everyone looked to Sakura, who just shrugged.

_'Bah, screw it.'_

She raised her fist into the air, then thrust it down and forward, leaping into the fray seconds later

"YOU HEARD HIM EVERYBODY! CHAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

The battle raged anew!"

xxx

Hidan snorted as Yoruichi got back up.

"Fucking pathetic."

Kakuzu shook his head as his limbs reformed.

"Why can't you just roll over and die?"

"Oh? Then ya won't mind if I step in?" Drawled a voice, catching both off guard.

Seconds later, a certain espada made his grand entrance, courtesy of a cero blast, that shattered the wall, and blasted the Akatsuki's head off, causing the Jashin follower to curse, as he told his body to walk in the direction of his voice, whilst Kakuzu was buried under a ton of rubble, spitting multiple profanities.

"Who the hell are you?!"

The arrancar jabbed a finger at himself.

"Sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. You're screwed now."

He drew his blade, and whistled as he watched Hidan reattach his head.

"Heh. Nice trick. It's gonna be pretty damn hard ta top that."

**Grimmjow and Nnoitra arrive! The Leaf is holding the rear for now, but why on earth is Orochimaru here?! Watch as it all comes together, in the next chapter: A Crucial Decsision! Nine Tailed Naruto?!**


	16. Past?

**Aha! Now we shall see a betrayal! And it ain't from the good guys! Which means a certain organization is about to have a traitor in their midst! MWAHAHAHAHA! But should the traitor live?**

KKRAM!

As a massive battle roiled below...

The tower itself shook, giving the war pause, before pitched combat started anew.

One of the battles finally came to a close.

"Strike him down, vicious impure sting of the wronged!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"DIE!"

Sasori _screamed _as the massive blast of acid ate away at his wooden frame, then lastly, the small heartlike spherical device that was his life force.

A now transformed Shaolin **(See My fic _Starting Over_ for Armour description) **Did not let up on her blast, until the akatsuki member was nothing more than a pile of liquid ooze on the ground.

Just to be safe, she burned the liquid with a fire jutsu, just in case he came back from _that._

He did not.

Smirking, Soi-fon sank down against the wall, then held her stomach, as the poison coursed through her.

She would be dead in ten seconds flat at this rate...

A group of medics suddenly burst through the door of the chamber.

"There she is!"

She tried to rise, but they forced her down.

A girl, with particularly large breasts knelt over her.

"Don't worry, we'll get the poison out."

"W-Who're you?" Gasped the proud woman, her breathing grew faint.

"Inoue Orihime, Konoha medical nin." Chirped the teen brightly, her hair clips pulsing, then splitting, as she began her healing technique.

"Sante Kesshun."

A warm shield of orange light spread over her...

"I reject."

xxx

Toshirou sighed as layer after layer of ice rose around Konan, until hundreds of icy spikes surrounded her in a cage.

"You're finished, I've had all the time in the world to set this up."

She spouted some garbage about how it was Pein's will that she live.

"Blah, blah, blah." Was all that reached the ears, of the proud prince.

But of course, he had honor, any ruler did.

so he offered her mercy.

"You fought well, Akatsuki."

He extended a steaming clawed hand to her, outside the bars, wary of putting his hand inside, lest she try something.

"Surrender and live."

Shock marred her beautiful face.

"You would offer life, to me, your _enemy_?"

Green eyes glinted coldy.

"Tell me, of the Akatsuki, what are your reasons for serving under this 'Pein' fellow you keep mentioning?"

"He is the god of the new-

Toshirou waved a hand dismissively.

"That wasn't my question. Why do you serve him? What kindness has he ever granted you?"

She looked away.

"Well? Has he ever thanked you for your services?"

Her lower lip trembled, just a bit.

"Come on, there must be _something."_

"No, there hasn't...

Hitsugaya arched a silvery eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

According to Aizen's intel, Konan was the _only_ one whom the blond had ever spared in pitch combat, during his earliest days of self proclaimed exile, and betrayal of the Leaf.

A _nightmarish_ time, when the Akatsuki had come for him.

According to Halibel he had been forced to fend for himself in the swamps that seperated Konohagure, and Amegakure, eating nothing but the beasts of the swamp, and drinking the foul water there, for several months, until he had somehow crossed the border, and found safety with the Raikage.

It was said that this hellish month was the first time he had ever released all nine tails, possibly his _only_ reason for being able to fend off several S-Class missing nin, at that young age of eighteen.

When questioned, the blond simply retorted that she hadn't warranted his wrath.

When he peristed, the jinchuuriki said something about her being a former 'comrade' of sorts, in a rather hasty manner, as if _embarassed _to talk about it.

Suspicious, the warrior prodded him further, but after that the Kumo nin simply would not speak on the subject.

That was all he got out of him.

All these facts seemed to point to something...

Something that he could guess at.

"Tell me, what is your relationship to Uzumaki Naruto?"

Konan sliced at the prison that held her.

Hitsugaya tsked, as a thin layer of paper shot out of the cracks, knicking his cheek.

"Very well then. You can tell Satan I offered you life."

He twisted his wrist, spinng the blade he held around-

"Sennen Hyourou!" **(Thousand year ice prison)**

"WAIT!" She suddenly cried, holding her hands out.

The attack halted, just before it could reach her, mere inches from her prone form, as she lay still upon her knees.

"Feel like talking?" Quipped the prince.

A sad sigh escaped her.

"Very well then I shall tell you...

(Flashback swamp Seven years ago)

Lightning crashed through the skies overhead, thunder rumbled through the trees.

She ran, faster than she ever had before, her Akatsuki robe in tatters, burnt, scorched and singed from the last attack.

Pein had assured the new recruit that this would be a light mission, one easy to handle with her skills, and with senior member Kina accompanying her, she would be fine.

It was a simple scouting mission, for the more experienced members, he said, nothing dangerous...

He had _neglected_ to mention the nine tailed fox vessel currently resided here!

The elder Akatsuki was now dead, and she was left to fend for herself.

A deep growl rose from the forest around her.

Whimper, she began hastening her footfalls, into rapid runs, fleeing for her very life, panting heavily, as this _thing _had been pursuing her, for what felt like an eternity.

She stumbled over a tree branch, then fell into the mud, face first, scramlbing up, then looking down into a puddle.

A terrified visage stared up at her, as the flower was knocked out of her hair, letting the semi-long locks of navy blue hair fall to her shoulders.

Cussing rapidly, she threw away the useless, rain soaked cloak, exposing herself in a simple blue jumpsuit, that bore a scratched over her flat stomach, a trio of bleeding claw mark gashes. **(Think Padme's attire from Attack of the Clones Arena battle)**

Trees crashed to the ground behind her, each with a mighty crash.

She had to get out of here!

She had to get away, back to the base, back to Pein-

Anywhere but here!

**"KYAH!"**

The ground veritably _exploded _with red power, as a dark figure slammed down into the swampy floor before her.

His stolen Anbu attire was worn and tattered, armor shattered from fighting, and growing over time.

He glared at her, red slitted pupils betraying keen intelligence, despite his savage appearance, which was still human, skin and all, but...

Seven tails of red chakra swayed behind his form.

If he was to attack now, in her current state she would be dead in less than a minute.

Yet he seemed _stunned _to see her, at the very least.

**"Konan-chan, is...that you?"**

How did this monster know her name?!

A clawed hand reached up to the wooden mask he wore, that which hid his face.

And exposed a visage that made her gasp.

"Na-Naruto?!"

His eyes were sad now, as if he believed himself to be seeing things.

**"Are you _really_ Konan?"**

She held up a hand, exposing a mark there, a simply kanji that represented a flower.

"Yes...

His eyes went wide, both with shock and joy, at seeing a friendly face

**"It is you!"**

She had best tread lightly.

But...

If Naruto was the nine tailed jinchuuriki, something she had somehow not known, despite the fact that she had trained with him for those three years...

Then the last thing she wanted to do was provoke him.

Still, she let out a small "Eep!" As he suddenly grabbed her in a hug, making her flush a deep red, returning to normal as he did so, releasing her seconds later.

He had certainly changed since she had met him on his three year training trip!

"What the hell are you going here?! I almost shiscabbobed you!"

Silently, she thanked herself for getting rid of the Akatsuki robe.

"I...got lost?" She ventured.

Luckily, the still naive blond took the bait.

"Well you shouldn't be here! This swamp is crawling with Akatsuki!"

He looked rapidly about, as if they were being watched.

"If they see you with me, then they might come after you too!"

She bit back a protest, choosing to ask a question instead.

"Where is Jiraiya-sama?"

Wrong question. In her haste, she had forgotten that Pein had killed the sannin already.

His face fell, as if the weight of the world came crashing down upon him in that moment, drooping his head low.

"Ero-sennin's...

He looked up sadly, bright blue eyes _swimming _with sapphire tears.

"He's dead. Akatsuki killed him last year."

Mentally berating herself for the loss of level-headedness, she composed herself once more, adopting a sincere sorrowed look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto."

He shook his head, managing a shaky smile.

"Nah, it's-it's okay, he died doing what he loved."

"Researching?" She quipped, and at this he laughed, nearly busting a gut, drawing a genuine giggle from her as well.

Finally, he stopped his spasms of mirth.

"No, he died in battle, but man, getting caught peeping would've been one hell of a way to go, huh?"

Laughter dying away she nodded.

"Do you know where you are headed Naruto?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"Erm...no?"

It was just like old times, as the 'angel' slapped herself upside the head.

"You suck at taking directions, do you know that?"

"Hey!"

She grabbed his wrist.

"This way. We're close to Amegakure's inn...

(End Flasback)

She remembered the look of stunned surprise, when Pein and several other Akatsuki members had shown up on the doorstep of the inn the next morning.

It had honestly been her intent to get him as far away from here as possible, but one drink had led to another...

And now here they were, in bed with the other, or rather, he was, as she had gotten up to get the door, a sheet wrapped around her nude form.

Kisame had blushed and looked away, but Pein had taken it all in stride, tpssing her an Akatsuki robe, as if the matter of her sleeping with a demon meant nothing to him.

Hurriedly, she caught it, but somehow felt revulsion at the thought of donning it.

Pein's hand on her bare shoulder, suddenly felt like ice, as his cold, unfeeling eyes bored into her.

Yet he was nonchalant, as if this was to be expected.

"Good work Konan. I'm glad to see you made good use of those spiked drinks. Now he should be easy to capture."

The paper master found herself nodding, but on the inside some small part of her soul was screaming at , calling her all sorts of names for the foul trap she had snared her friend in.

"I'll go get him."

xxx

She arrived in the bedroom, to find Naruto, fully clothed.

And glaring daggers at her.

"You betrayed me."

Clutching the sheets about herself, she, she shook her head, as he stalked towards here.

"No! I did nothing of the sort!"

"Then why is Pein at the door?"

She paled, before waving her hands hastily, the sheets now tied around her back in a loose knot.

"He spiked the drinks! You have to understand-Ah!"

She let out a small cry, as he seized her by the throat, and pinned her to the wall, with barely a sound.

"Oh! So last night was just a 'game' to you?!" He snarled, getting angrier by the second, pupils becoming slits, whilst his eyes changed to red

Women, they were all the same!

How could he fall for something like this?! Hadn't he learned his lesson with Sakura?!

"Naruto-kun! You have to understand, I would never betray you-

"Liar!" He suddenly roared, and rapid footfalls sounded behind them.

The door was bashed in seconds later.

Gasping, she looked to the hall, and saw the shadows that was the Akatsuki coming.

His hate faltered, when her lips, soft and supple suddenly pressed against his, changing everything he knew, in but a moment, as she slammed _him _against the wall, her lithe body pressed hard against him.

Then she shoved him to the window, as he was suddenly too dazed to move.

Hastily, she drew some cuts on herself, to make it appear as if there was a struggle.

"Now go! You have to get out of here before they catch you!"

Fireworks exploded in her head, as he gave her the mother of all kises, pulling away to whisper a silent, "Bye."

The shattering of glass sounded, and he was gone.

"It has been awhile, Naruto-san."

(End Flashback)

Ever since that day, Pein had kept his eye on her.

They had never seen each other again, but instead, had been forced to do battle at one point, less than a year later.

Poor Konan, she didn't have a choice.

Pein was right _there _and she knew if she refused, then he would not hesitate to kill her.

Yet if she fought, she would break Naruto's heart.

But he would live to fight another day, if she made her loss look good...

She had chosen the lesser of two evils.

Alas, this had not been taken well by Naruto.

The sight of her in the Akatsuki robes, her refusal to speak to him in combat...

It caused something to snap in him.

Something got loose.

She had truly lost, beyond all doubt, when he had used five tails of the Kyuubi, nearly beating her to a bloody pulp in his rage, when she was forced to deny even meeting him.

If Pein had not interfered, she would have died, of that she had been certain.

If he had not in turn been driven him off, then in turn been repelled, when the Raikage, and the Tsuchikage had suddenly appeared to combat him, along with a host of their finest ninja, then Naruto would have died.

It was a sad tale, that left her crying as she finished.

"And that is my legacy. Naruto and I were what you might call lovers-

She looked at Hitsugaya with dull eyes.

"But how can it be called love, when only one cares, and the other hates?"

Hanging her head in resignation, she went on.

"Please, kill me."

He stared at her.

"Now that I have told you my secret, Pein will surely kill me, and I know that, even should I go to him, Naruto will never forgive me for my betrayal of years past."

She hung her head lower, until she had laid herself down upon the ground, awaiting her end.

"Please, just put me out of my misery."


	17. Stalled?

**Fine fine! Konan-chan will live! Bah, pesky guilt...lol.**

xxx

A bloodied Deidara clawed his way back up to his feet, leaning on the wall for support.

"Bitch! You're not taking me seriously are you?!

Neliel just stared at him coldly, her lance, the weapon that had dealt him a world of pain, time and time again, hanging from her left hand, her golden armour **(Come on, it looks a heck of a lot better than the white armor) **Glinting in the dim lights.

"Of course not. The only man I'm serious for is Naruto-kun."

The Akatsuki sneered, face twisted in pain, as blood dripped over his right eye.

"The kyuubi brat? That blond dumbass-

Her spear piercing his left arm convinced him to be silent, as a massive hole was ripped into his flesh, spraying blood and bone everywhere, as his entire arm dropped to the ground.

"You would be wise not to insult him in front of me."

Furious, the blond ripped off his shirt, this time actually intending to use his ultimate weapon, instead of a clone.

"Well then, you had better say your goodbyes!

A sealed mouth was exposed.

Neliel hissed out in surprise, as Deidara reached for the mouth on his chest, to untstitch it.

Not wanting to let him do so, she charged, heaving her lance directly at him!

"Lancera Verde!"

xxx

"CHA!" Cried Sakura, as she dealt a massive, earth shatering punch to a horde of enemies, breaking every bone in their bodies at once, courtesy of a few shadow clone assists, here and there.

Yet she soon saw Hinata having trouble on the western flank, and cussing, she grabbed Ichigo, then hauled over there.

"Kurosaki, c'mon!"

After a moment of struggling, he got the message, and followed her into battle, activating his bankai as he did so.

xxx

It was a fair fight, one on one, between to mighty forces.

Halibel had been sent down to aide the other's, namely Byakuya, who required a much needed reprieve, holding off Pein for so long.

Naruto was alone in his struggle.

**_"Rasenshuriken!"_**

"Amateratsu!"

The blond leapt forward, but it was too late to take advantage of the opening.

Slicing through his best jutsu as if it were paper, the black flames leapt upon him...

Driving him out of the tower, where a long drop to the roiling battle below awaited him.

Behind the mask, golden ireses went wide.

**_"Kuso!"_**

The ground rushed up to meet him.

He thrust one palm outward-

Several stories worth of pain welcoming him as he fell headfirst into the tundra, exploding ice, snow, and cero alike, everywhere, shredding the group of Otou nin to pieces, as he landed.

Sakura and Ichigo covered their faces, as cold spray whipped up into their eyes.

Naruto rose from the ice, shook it off, then glared up into the tower.

His red aura danced about him, six of his eight tails swaying behind him in the wind.

Sakura covered her mouth in one hand, as a mighty figure rose out of the ashes.

"Na-Naruto?"

He looked over his shoulder, his eyes went wide, narrowing into slits seconds later, as he pulled aside the mask.

His bride had matured in the years, but she still looked lovely as ever, not a trace of fat to be seen upon her body, which was just the right mix between curves, muscle and-

Shaking his head of snow, _and _those thoughts, he spoke to her, for the first time in almost a decade.

**_"It's been_** awhile, Sakura-

He noticed the robes.

-Or should I call you _lady Hokage _now?"

Fearing the worst, she did not move, even Ichigo was wary of attacking the arrancar head on, whilst countless other's, Otou, Konoha, and Akatsuki alike, stared at the intrusion upon the small scale war.

Foolishly, a Otou summon leapt at the blond-

And was roughly cleaved in two, courtesy of Zorro.

Seconds later, everyone _swarmed, _some fighting with renewed frenzy, others with increasing desperation.

Ironically, Naruto found himself back to back with Sakura, facing off a large number of Akatsuki and Sound, who had decided to join forces, in eliminating the two.

"Listen-

"Left."

His warning caused Sakura to turn-

Smashing the jaw of a burly man who had gotten to close.

"Naruto, wait! Let me explain!"

"Right."

Before she could move, Samehada thrust forward, ripping out the intestines of one Otou nin.

"It was Sasuke-

"Center."

His red tails wrapped round her, blocking off a hail of senbon and shuriken that would've left her looking like a pin cushion.

Then four of the six tails became rigid, and empalled the ranged archers.

Again she tried to speak, but with a growl, the blond whipped a wave of crescent flaming energy into a large catapault that had been assailing Renji.

His words stopped her cold.

"I already know, Sakura."

Axe kicking a woman in the neck, she managed a look of shock.

"But how?"

He was getting tired of these little burst-chat's.

Seals were in progress.

"Hey, do you remember that old move?

Sea-foam green eyes widened slightly, and she suddenly hooked arms with him.

"Ready when you are!"

"Spin."

She did so, and he sucked in air, letting air mix with chakra, building, burning in his lungs, until

_'Ninja art: Armageddon flames!'_

A jet of pure black fire spat out of his maw, incinerating the enemy horde for miles around, buying them a temporary reprieve, before thousands more charged from the blackness of the blizzard.

Suddenly backing up, Sakura looked him squar in the eye as he spoke.

"Sasuke told me everything. He wanted to make me suffer before he killed me, but I've got him under wraps for now."

A harsh laugh from Nnoitra then:

"PRAY: SANTA TERESA!" His release, echoed behind him indicating that the espada had gotten serious.

A small gasp escaped her lips.

"Naruto, you have to know, I never hated you for what you did to me."

He looked away, as the enemy closed in, almost in slow motion.

"Sakura, its been seven _years. _"

Pain reflected in his eyes, as he looked down at her, his _wife _after all this time.

"Damn it, I wish I'd found out about this crap last week."

"Hmm?"

Agony was in his voice now.

"It happened just a few days ago, but...

Finality was heavy within his tone.

"I've found someone else."

Tears sprang to her eyes, in pain, she looked away.

"I...don't blame you, but-

"Look, it's not like I'm proud of what I did-

He twisted, to show her his headband.

"I'm with Kumo now. We're practically enemies."

She shook her head.

"N-NO! I'll negotiate peace with Iwa! I won't allow this to happen!"

The blond shook his head.

"Have you seen my allies? After the war the 4th ended, there is no way they'd allow it, even if Aizen backed you."

"Aizen?"

"The Tsuchikage."

A loud cheer suddenly went up, and Naruto looked up, then grinned as several thousand samurai, his reinforcements, bounded down the mountain, leaping upon the enemy, and buying them further time.

He looked up to the tower, and saw Madara, looking down, waiting for him, wearing that strange orange mask again

"Honestly, do I have to come down there and seperate you two?" He asked, in a sing-song voice, once again under the guise of Tobi.

Red swirled about Naruto.

"Just try it!"

Whistling to himself, Tobi strolled back inside.

"Well, then you know where to find me...

He took a step forward, but Sakura's voice rang in his ears, giving him pause.

"Naruto, you can't honestly say "_It's been awhile Sakura,"_ tell me you're sorry, then walk away like this!"

"Don't make this any harder than it is!"

"Why not?! Why can't you just come back?!"

Her eyes went wide, the moment he seized her by the shoulders, shouting to make himself heard over the blizzard.

"Damn it woman! You're the _Hokage_, and after Aizen steps down, I've been selected to be the _Tsuchikage_!"

Her mouth opened in a silent 0, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't leave Iwa! I owe them too much, I have friends there, just like in Konoha!"

_'No! I won't lose you! I've come so far, I've gone through so much..._

"Sakura, as much as it pains me to say this, you and I can _never _be-MMPH!"

His eyes went wide as her lips claimed him, then the kage pressed herself firmly against him

It last for but a second, and that moment was oh so sweet...

Yet he broke away.

"You can't come with me, Sakura. I won't make you leave everyone behind."

"It's my choice to make-

"And it's mine to refuse!" He growled coldly.

"Naruto please! You're breaking my heart!" Sobbed his wife, feeling bereft and lost, as all attempts to reason with her husband failed, right before her very eyes.

He resisted the urge to take her in his arms, and let her go, as she hiccuped softly, lost in her misery.

"Come on Sakura, pull yourself together!"

She was unable to.

How could he ignore her pain?

"Honestly, do you think I _enjoy _this?!"

WIFFT!

"ARGH!" He roared, as a long pole now erupted from his shoulder.

Sakura sprang back, as another pole landed at her feet.

Gritting his teeth he then clasped the shaft in his hands.

With a small effort, he ripped out the spear from his left arm, ignoring the pain the jagged edge gave as it was removed.

"HERE, YA FORGOT SOMETHIN'!" He roared, then heaved the spear back into the inky blackness.

A scream was heard.

Snarling

He sent a full powered burst of fifty clone into the fog, to deal with any approaching enemies, giving them each a rasenshuriken to boot, just for extra destruction.

Screams were heard, as the kyuubified copies and their fuuton jutsu's tore them to shreds.

A warm pleasant sensation spread up his arm, healing the wound, as green light was seen from the corner of his eyes.

Gently, but firmly, he removed her hands from his arm.

"For the last time, _Lady Hokage,_ you and I are enemies. And adversaries don't heal each other-

-Tsuki want's to see you." She suddenly murmurred.

He frowned, disrupted.

"Who?"

"Naruto, you should now-

"What are you talking about?"

She gripped his arms lightly, tightly, afraid he would bolt.

"Naruto, you have a daughter."

His face blanked.

Leaving behind a wife, with whom it would be nigh _impossible _to retain a relationship was one thing-

But to leave behind a kid?!

Roughly spat an explicitive.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?"

A harsh, tear stained glare met his eyes, reflecting hurt, pain a multitude of sorrowed emotions, that built, under pressure until- until-

"TEME!"

Sakura suddenly smacked him hard in the face.

His eyes went wide, he touched his cheek, a look of stunned shock upon his face.

Getting hit like that....

_That _was new.

Poor Sakura, she was nearly hysteric now, sobbing into her hands.

"You act like being (sob) a father is a bad thing! How(sob) could you be so cruel?!"

Gobsmacked, the blond stared at her, until realization rebooted his mind.

"H-Hey! I didn't mean it like that! It's just well-

She looked up at him, and frustrated, he could only shrug.

"Well, this complicates things!"

"Don't you want to see her?!"

"Well of course I-

"Daddy?"

Sakura nearly _jumped _as Tsuki suddenly materialized out of her cloak, peeking her head out from the cape, clad in her own parka and everything, her long pigtails whipping about her.

Immediately, the child was met with a stern reprimand, and it was as if her mother was never crying at all.

"Tsuki! What did I tell you?!"

She had forgotten about the little tyke's patented shadow jumper jutsu.

She really was just like her papa.

"But mama-

Uryuu and Chad popped up as well, making Sakura "Eep!" and leap back, whilst Tsuki smiled, as if all were right with the world.

Grinning cheerily, the girl pointed a slender finger at them.

"See? I brought Chad-sensei and Uryuu-sensei! So I didn't wander off this time!"

Sakura resisted the urge to grab her daughter, and haul her back to the boat.

"Young lady, you are in so much trouble!"

The child now stared up at Naruto with bright curious eyes, the words of her mother falling on deaf ears.

"Are you my daddy? The one mommy always talks about in her sleep?"

Awed, Naruto knelt before her.

Gingerly, he touched her face, looking ath the deep blue eyes, her flaming hair.

Fire shone in those young eyes, and he quirked an eyebrow, as he saw that she had gloves, much like her mother's, and a sword, much like his, but shorter, clearly what looked like a kendo blade from this angle, strapped to her back.

She was a perfect mix of Sakura and him.

"You weren't kidding...

"So are you? Are you my papa?" Asked the little girl, and Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes, fearing that Naruto would deny it, or worse, dissapear into the blizzard, never to be seen or heard from again,

The red aura around Naruto faded, indicating that he had calmed down.

Blue eyes flickered back and forth, as he looked from the girl, to her teary eyed mother.

_'Gah, what the heck am I gonna do?!'_

"You look like him." Tsuki suddenly finished.

Naruto looked to her.

"Like who, little one?"

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a drawing.

Now Naruto felt tears well in his eyes, as she pointed a gloved finger towards the three people.

"Like him."

Surprisingly, it was incredibly well drawn for one her age, and she had drawn a perfect picture of him, Sakura and herself, the drawn image of her holding each of their hands.

He suddenly hugged the girl to himself, and Sakura smiled as she watched the little girl grin like her idiot father.

"Yeah, I'm your daddy."

xxx

Neliel shook snow off herself as she emerged victorious from her battle.

A harsh laugh sounded down below, and she managed a ghost of a smile.

"GRIND: PANTERA!"

It seemed Grimmjow was enjoying himself.

Slowly, she headed in the direction of Ulquiorra...

xxx

Rukia sheathed her zanpaktou, then closed it fully.

"Final dance: Mai."

Zetsu vanished in a cloud of dust, for that was all that remained after her incessant water and ice combo with Kaien-Dono.

Said shinigami scratched the back of his head, then yawned, drained of most his reaitsu.

Peering out into the blizzard, he nearly got his head blown off, as a fireball no jutsu whizzed past his head.

"Feel like going outside?"

Rukia shook her head, glaring at him critically.

"I'd recommend staying in here."

xxx

Toshirou ran into a consort of Naruto's samurai, midway through his descent, a slow proccess, as carrying Konan's unconcious form over one shoulder, had been no easy task.

"Here." See to it that she gets to the palace or Naruto, whichever you get to first.

The samurai, a slim fellow in red armor, one of the few stealth samurai in the army, gave a silent nod, slung the Akatsuki girl over his shoulders then was gone.

"Sir?" Asked one of the samurai, and Toshirou now noticed that a good number of samurai had entered thw tower.

"Do we go up sir?"

Tsking, the shinigami folded his icy wings to his back.

"To the roof. We're dealing with Madara."

xxx

Ulquiorra and Itachi each stared each other down coldly, both bearing rather nasty wounds, undoubtedly fatal.

The 4th espada's released form had been terrible to behold, but Itachi had stood firm, against the beast, despite the many wounds he received.

"You...fought...well...Panted Ulquiorra.

"As did you." Replied Itachi evenly, eyes hurting like hell by this point.

The end result being the two were on their last legs.

Ulquiorra stepped forward, and so did Itachi, each with their blade drawn.

Blood flew through the air.

A body fell, one last final strike spelling the end, with a dull thud.

The victor managed a smirk, before he too succumbed to the blackness.

"Your journey ends here....

xxx

Byakuya was tiring, and so was Halibel.

Six against one can do that to you.

Even with Sebonzakura, and though he had managed to kill the taijtusu Pein, along with some other Pein who could literally suck out your soul if he grabbed you...

He was nearing his limits.

And so was Halibel, who had come into the fight relatively fresh.

"Endscape: Hakuten!"

The white wings formed behind him.

Rich, black wings billowed out behind Halibel, who now sported armour similair to Soi-Fong's, but it was pure silver.

"We'll end this with one strike."

"I will not die here. I will give the world more pain." Stated each Pein as one.

The battle had long since taken them outside.

And as a result, the warring forces took the full brunt of this focused attack.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

xxx

"HA!" Cried Grimmjow, as he slammed the two Akatsuki together, then proceeded to play tag with their bodies in midair, kicking them around like ragdolls, thanks to the enhanced speed of his released state.

"You idiot's are too damn slow!"

Yoruichi could only look on in awe, until-

"Oi."

Naruto's tapped her on the shoulder.

"Come on, we're pulling back."

She looked down at her leg.

"Slight problem...

xx

Madara frowned as he watched the forces of Iwa and Konoha pull back.

"What is this? They're retreating?"

xx

"Come on!" Waved Naruto, holding a injured Halibel by the waist, and Yoruichi rode on his back, bringing her to safety, as the many wounded of their army retreated.

Idly, he considered using the Hogyoku, but no, it didn't feel right, not yet.

Where the floor had been, there was now a massive crater, the bodies of dead and dying left there, as the armies of Sound and Akatsuki charged after them.

Toshirou swooped down from the tower, reporting that it was everyone.

"Did you get everyone?"

"There are many stragglers." Stated the prince.

Naruto frowned, as he spied Nnoitra with Nina and Neliel, lagging behind, several wounded ninja with them.

"Go!" He waved to the airborne warrior, who took charge of leading everyone to safety, as he released his allies...

xxx

Nnoitra was aware of the retreat, and he had been tasked to cover it, along with Nina, as the combined armies withdrew to the mountains, to nurse their wounded, and regroup.

Yet now, he was fighting to hold back the Akatsuki, who despite the fierce battles had only lost four of their weakest members, whilst the most powerful remained.

All six of his arms were a blur, but even espada could only do so much.

At last, they were surrounded, pinned in on all sides....

Sasuke smirked.

"Its over."

xxx

Naruto growled as he saw this.

_'In your dreams.'_

He placed two fingers to his forehead, and arrived in the circle.

"You know what Sasuke? I really ought to thank you." Naruto grinned.

"What?" Replied the Uchiha.

Before anything could happen, he crossed his hands to each side of his face.

"Thanks to you, heh, well, I've found even more love than before this whole fiasco started."

Nnoitra, pervert that he was, laughed, whilst Nina flushed a beet red.

Naruto shrugged. "Just wanted to rub that one in, Mir. Virgin teme!"

Sasuke, having STILL not revived his clan after all this time, howled, and lunged-

To no avail.

"Solar Flare!"

The resulting flash blinded the enemy.

Snagging up the Nnoitra, Neliel and Nina, the blond teleported them to the main group, along with the injured.

Then, he waited for the enemy to recover, holding the line with his fellow espada.

And once they did could see, each arrancar shouted down a jeer.

"YO!"

Everyone looked at him, then his elite team.

"COME AND GET US ASSHOLES!"

Foolishly, they charged.

Naruto held out both hands, as did Neliel, Halibel Nina, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow, with an injured Yoruichi holding her hand up last, leaning on Naruto for support.

Madara frowned.

"What-

Sparks of blue, green, purple, yellow, red, silver and lastly, whitish black, shone on the horizon, lighting up the night.

Naruto grinned evilly.

This would be a fine sendoff for Ulquiorra, their fallen comrade.

His sacrifice would not be forgotten.

"Now!"

Everyone shouted at once.

"Cero Syncriteco!"

Their hollow flash merged into one, creating a giant burst of rainbow colored light.

White roared down at them, an avalanche on a massive scale, the perfect cover.

Naruto smirked, as he watched the white roar down on the advance guard.

Naruto sighed, as he watche them falter.

"Okay, who wan'ts to get som sleep?"

A chorus of voices were his answer, and the blond chuckled.

"Then its official."

Kneeling down slightly, he allowed Yoruichi to get on his back, as her leg was indeed broken.

As he limped down the mountain, Yoruichi let her head rest against his back.

"What're you going to do now, Naruto-kun?"

"Beats me. I'll figure it out when I wake up." He grumbled, knowing that he'd have to somehow forge an alliance between two heated enemies, by morning...

**Gah, what a lot of work! And yes, Ulquiorra died, but hey, there had to be some casualties... **

**B.Y.T.W. Naruto's gettin a lotta love, aint he?**


	18. Ambush! A Harsh Betrayal!

Naruto walked amongst the injured soldiers like a _hero_, despite the fact that his twin sister walked beside him, in her tattered Akatsuki robes.

As his Iwa forces, and those of the palace guards saw both brother and sister, they each let loose a rousing cheer for their hero, even though he had ordered the retreat.

It would appear that news of her defection had traveled fast.

Naruto managed a grin, and with the help of a Naru, raised his hand, waving to his comrades, whilst his right still held Yoruichi up on his back.

"Everyone!"

Immediately there was silence.

Coughing into his fist, he looked to his sibling, who nodded encouragingly.

Sucking in a deep breath, he loosed a mighty, rousing shout.

"My comrades! My fellow warriors! WE FOUGHT WELL TONIGHT!"

A loud cry went up.

But he heard a voice of dissent, and pointed a finger to a monk, way in the back.

"You there, could you please speak louder?"

The man did so, standing up.

"My pardons Naruto-sama, but when do we attack again?"

Several choruses of questions rose up from the ranks, and again Naruto placated them.

"We will strike when it is least expected, once our forxes and Konoha's are healed."

This calmed the dissenters, and several men realized that if they did strike now they would likely meet their end.

However....

"Never!" Cried one man, a Kumo nin, jabbing a finger at a leaf nin. "How can you expect us to work with Konoha, after all they have done to us?!"

At this an arguement erupted, weapons were soon drawn and Sakura could not quell them, much to her charign-

Naruto and Naru's harsh bellow ripped through the crowds.

"SILENCE!"

Now, he was no longer calm, he was downright furious, whilst his sister looked about ready to bust some heads together.

Yet it was Naruto who spoke, with his sister taking up the rear.

"Fools! Do you intend to make Ulquiorra's sacrifice meaningless?!"

Everyone shushed.

"He _sacrificed _himself, so we could retreat to safety, and _this _is how you would honor his death?!"

He waved a hand to the massess.

"If we fight amongst ourselves, Akatsuki and Sound will stamp us out."

Letting Yoruchi lean on him, he raised a hand into the air, clenched it into a fist.

"Only by working together, can we achieve victory."

Everyone looked this way and that.

"Now who will stand with me?"

"I."

Sakura was the first to rise.

Everyone gasped, as she took her place to the right of her husband.

Surprisingly, another Konoha nin rose, even after all the Kumo ninja, and palace guards had taken his side.

"I will."

Naruto's eyes went wide, he recognized her _immediately._

_'Hinata?!'_

As she walked through the crowded courtyard, and took up a place at his side, her long white robes, the official attire of the Hyuuga Clan head, swaying with every step.

"Who will stand with _me_?" She asked the massess.

The Konoha forces were oddly silent.

They two had withdrawn, as per ordered by their Hokage, to the palace.

A few of Naruto's longtime friends, friends he had not seen in seven years, gaped, as they saw the massive titan that was once their staunchest ally, stride towards the palace

But they eyed the arrancar warily, and each espada had to physically restrain his/herself from striking any of their enemies, as the sensation of being stared at was almost too much for them to bear.

Naruto had made each of them promise not to harm Konoha, but whether that promise would be _honored _was another matter entirely.

Kiba sighed, as he got off his butt.

"Ah what the hell? I'm in."

Shino silently walked over.

"Same here."

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and finally Sai, at the prodding of his wife, a.k.a said Yamanaka, got up next, pledging their aid, until most of Konoha was on his side.

Naruto shook his head, as some, only a few twenty in number would simply not get up.

"We do not need your help, traitor." Stated one coldly

"My former allies, you go to your own deaths."

Instead, they marched to the mountain.

Naruto's words echoed on their ears, as did the cries of their loved ones.

"Farewell then, fools."

Minutes later, their pained screams echoed over the hills.

Brother and sister shook their heads sadly.

"Oi, Naru."

The twin frowned as Yoruichi was left to lean on her.

"Wha-HEY! Brother, what are you doing?!"

Naruto waved over his shoulder, already walking away.

"I'm going to bed."

Naruto felt her face heat up.

"Why you-

"Leave him." This from Yoruichi.

"Huh? But I wanted to talk with him-

The neko gave the look alike a keen glare.

"He's....had a long day."

xxx

Naruto staggered to bed, and threw off his tattered cloak.

He took off his boots, tossed them to the foot of his matress, with a groan.

He contacted Aizen, and infmormed him of Ulquoirra's death.

The Tsuchikage took it in stride, and asked Naruto who he would like to appoint for the open position.

The jinchuuriki recommended Nina without a thought.

Clearly she had the skill, but thanks to him, there was now power to back them up.

Aizen nodded through the orb.

"Very well then."

xxx

Then he was gone.

Only then did Naruto notice that he was not alone in the room.

Startled, caught unawares, he lashed out, morphing into his released form as he did so, for but a second.

Mist covered his transformation, and by the time he had caught her, he had returned to normal, seizing his victim by their throat.

His hand, and the armor around it faded, revealing normal skin, as he beheld-

"Konan!"

He immediately dropped her, a mixed look of pain/revulsion expunged from his visage, as she fell on her rear with a small pained cry.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"She's here because she seems to have a connection to you, Uzumaki." Came Toshirou's icy reply, as he materialized from thin air, sparing the girl any misfortune that might have befallen her.

The blond glared venemously at the prince.

"_You _brought her _here_?! Fool! She's the enemy-

A massive killer intent emanating from the warrior gave Naruto pause.

"No, you're the fool! She's sworn her allegiance to Kumo! To _you!" _

"LIAR!" Howled Naruto, refusing to be once more deceived by the lovely beauty that had been his best friend.

A pair of arms encircled him, and he froze.

"Let me go."

She shook her head.

"No."

"I'm warning you-

Her words, a choked, heartfelt whisper, made his heart skip a beat.

"Never again. I'm never letting go of you again."

A dry growl escaped his throat as his fingers worked at her hands, but were unable to move, instead laying atop her delicate fingers.

"I can't trust you, you know that."

She released him, sat down on the bed.

"I understand Naruto. I will have to earn your trust back, and actions speak louder than words, so-

His eyes widened slightly, as she stood up, to peck him lightly on the lips, an action that would have likely spelled her demise, but a second before.

As it was, his face just blank with shock.

-So let this be my first action of faithfulness to you."

xx

(Sometime later)

He gave a wry chuckle, as a pair of arms encircled him.

"Now, who could that be?"

He spun round, his lips met Halibel's.

"I still love you."

They kissed with relentless passion.

Seconds later, he got down on one knee.

Green eyes went wide, as Halibel stifled a small gasp.

The espada smiled warmly, as he spoke words that made her heart melt.

Ah yes, there was a reason she did not have a hollow hole, a reason she did not have a mask, nor any other display of being an espada, other than her blade and number.

Naruto had given her a heart.

His own.

"How could I refuse you Naruto, when you have never asked anything of me?"

He breathed a hearty, and shaky sigh of relief.

"You have no _idea _how much this means to me."

Emerald green eyes twinkled warmly.

"I _do_ know, Naruto. That's why I'd do anything for you."

Konan was now seen behind him.

The blond breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, we need to talk strategy for the next attack...

xxx

"Love him.." Murmurred Nina, half asleep, to herself, her thoughts on her master, not realizing that she would soon be freed from her willing servitude towards him...

"Nina."

The soon to be promoted espada, looked at the gate peephole, and her rich red eyes went wide, jarred from her sleepines

"Ulquiorra?"

The espada had some strange stuff on his face, what looked like black dots, but-

As he stepped into the light, she saw....

It had to be him!

Pale green eyes bored into her red.

"Nina, could you let me in please? It's very cold out here."

Her hand strayed to the lock.

"Hold it, Nina-san." Interrupted a cold voice.

Nina turned round to find that person that always walked around with her master's 'Hinata-hime.'

He was in a fighting stance

What was his name?

Neci?

Neg?

Neji?

Aha! That was it!

"It's okay, he's on our side-

Neji shook his head, Byakugan activated.

"I do not think that this man is an ally-

Just then the door shattered.

Neji's eyes went wide, and he shoved Nina aside, going into a spin already, as a storm of green cero blasts roared towards him.

"KAITEN!"

Naruto growled as the palace shook, his strategy session with the council uprooted, just like that, as a chunk of rubble fell down upon the table, nearly smashing the blueprints to pieces, had Sakura not snatched them away at the last second.

"What the blazes-

Blue eyes widened, as he heard the distinctive hum of Cero and bala blasts being traded in battle.

A loud curse, followed by a pained scream, then steel clanging against steel.

Finally, three words made his heart stop, as the released echoed throughout the base.

"Strangle them: Sierpe!"

Immediately, he leapt up from his chair, and ran down the hall.

"Sound the alarm! We're under attack!"


	19. Naruto's Released Form! Offer Your Soul!

**AHA! FINALLY WE GET TO SEE SOME FAMILAIR FACES!**

It was _chaos _as Naruto stalked down the halls.

Bodies and debris lay everywhere, and periodically, a scream was heard, followed by a tremor in the base, then a wicked cackle, and all was still.

His eyes narrowed at the sight.

Many guards ran past him-

"OI!"

His call made them slow.

Snagging hold of a guard, then seeing several more slow, he raised his blade.

"To me, men!"

They looked uncertain, even the leaf ninja amongst them looked worried.

"You heard him!" Called a familiar voice.

"Yeah, dumbasses listen up!" Snapped another.

Naruto saw a shock of red hair, then an umistakeable platinum blond make their way through the crowd.

"Ino-chan?"

Rallying support, the Yamanka smirked.

"Okay everybody...

She drew a katana from the sheathe upon her back.

"CHARGE!"

Just like that, the fleeing forces rallied behind her, and roared down the hall.

But it was the redhead that really surprised him!

"YOU?! What the hell're you doing here?!" He growled, jabbing a finger at her, as they were now alone in the corridor.

Her face twisted in a trademark sneer.

"What's wrong? Aren't ya happy to see me?"

"Happy to see you?! I told you NOT to come on this mission!"

She snorted, as everyone milled about them again.

"Well that's too friggin bad, ain't it?"

"I don't have time for this! I need to find the other-

"Arrancar?" She finished for him, and only now did he notice her attire, an arrancar outfit, but black...

She jabbed a finger at the number imrpinted upon her face.

Exposing the 9 there.

"Noveno Espada, Tayuya, at your service."

Naruto tsked, then looked up, seeing flashes of green from where Ino and the others had come.

He had ordered Halibel to stay put, the same with Konan.

The rest of his troup was likely fighting off the intruder.

Just like that, the tide turned, and everyone drew their blades.

"LET'S GO!"

xx

Naruto and his small group burst into the chamber that led to the gates, and the moment they did, snow and ash rained down upon them.

Nel was promptly catapaulted into his arms, battered and injured.

Her eyes gazed up at him hazily.

"Naruto, be careful, he's gotten stronger...She whispered, before she passed out.

Bodies lay everywhere, and too his horror Grimmjow and Nnoitra were amongst them, as were Nina and Neji.

Naruto saw that the attacker was who he had expected it to be.

"ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER!" He bellowed, and the wraith like apparition that was the arrancar's released form, returned to normal.

Only then did he notice the chakra studs upon the arrancar's face.

His eyes turned red with hate.

"Pein, this is low, even for you."

He pointed one pale finger to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are to come with me, to Pein-sama."

"I refuse."

"Then I shall kill the redhead." He said, indicating Tayuya.

"Just try it!" Snapped the hothead, as she drew a hooked scythe from her back.

Ulquiorra was suddenly in front of her, hand ready to impale her in the throat.

"Die."

_'He's fast!'_

Naruto's blade smote him hard upside the head, catapaulting him backwards.

"Ulquiorra, I am sorry."

Enough was enough.

There would be no forgiving this.

With a flick of his wrist, he swung his blade about, activated bankai, yanked on his mask.

"That will not be enough to beat me." Stated Ulquoirra.

Naruto smirked, as the ground started to tremble.

"I know."

Finally, he held up his blade, which began to pulse blackish white, then red.

"A plague upon my enemies, scream into the night:

His blade emitted a horrid screech as his nails raked across its surface, making it glow a bright red.

"Arise, and devour his soul. "

Dark blue light shone round his form, as his nails cleared the furrows etched into the blade.

"COME TO ME! _NIGHTMARE!"_

The area around him exploded in light blue light.

When it cleared, he was transformed.

From head to toe he was clad in dully shining blue armor edged with gold-colored lining.

His helmet had a pointed snout and two wing-like pieces of metal jutting from either side of the top of his head like rabbits' ears. A thin, curving visor opened the faceplate, but the inside was to dark for the man's face to be seen.

One part of his body was unprotected by the metal shell, but, indeed, it seemed to have no need of it. The man's right arm, if it could still be called that, was greatly malformed; the skin was glowing in dark red energy, and rippling with muscle, rough and a dark, mottled crimson black color.

Rock-like spikes sprung out of his shoulder and a short distance down his arm, some at least a foot in length.

The arm itself was twice as thick at the shoulder as it should have been, and grew steadily down its length until it ended in a huge, five-fingered claw. The entire thing looked more like a mutated growth than an arm; tendrils of red energy slithered over of the armor like roots.

Rounding out the ensemble was an enormous meat cleaver of a sword which the knight grasped in his claw. From the end of the hilt to the tip of the blade, it was about as tall as he was.

The shape was crude, basically consisting of a staff-like handle connected to a large triangular blade. The metal edge was cracked in places, revealing that it had made contact with more opponents' weapons than any sword had a right to.

The sword was not simply large, though. Where there was not glimmering steel, there was...

Flesh.

Down the middle of the blade was a pulsing, organic mass of squirming veins, from the tip to the handle where the meat twisted and fused with the metal. An oversized, bloodshot eye stared out from the beginning of the blade; it was not fake.

The monstrosity looked like the very commander of the armies of hell.

And there was a good reason for it.

Tayuya gasped, then took a step backwards, as he clanked forward, his red cape swaying in the firey breeze behind him.

So this was the infamous released form of the Primera espada...

He hefted his blade, then stalked forward, leaking killer intent, directed at Ulquiorra, his voice entirely different.

_"Offer your soul, wretched peon!"_

Then the azure knight charged!


	20. The Ties that Bind

WHAM!

The entire palace shook, as the espada met head on!

xx

"Whoa!" Cried Kiba, as the mighty quake knocked him off his feet, and onto Akamaru.

Arfing in surprise, the dog supported him as his master leaned on him for balance.

Another tremor, then the distinctive clash of metal meeting metal, time and time again, drawing a smirk/grimace from Kiba.

"Sounds like somebody's havin' fun!"

Sounds of groans echoed in the darkness, he pulled out a torch from the nearby wall, then lit it with a fire jutsu to see if it was the enemy.

The head of the Inuzuka clan gave a low whistle, as he watched Ino's troup limp back through the portal, reaching him after a few moments, as he was at the far end of the corridor.

"Shut up." Groaned the Yamanaka, as she leaned against the wall, nursing a broken arm, scratched and bruised, her ponytail gone, her long locks cascading over her shoulders.

Her armor was ruined, and she held the shattered hilt of her katana, its blade broken, in her left hand, truly a disheveled mess.

"That thing's a _monster_."

"Who? Naruto or that other guy?" Retorted Kiba, as the base itself seemed to quiver in fear.

Ino shuddered as she remembered the process Nightmare had used to return her soul to her body, and the contract she had signed for it.

"Both."

That pale man, he had _butchered _them, without even taking one step.

She died, right on the spot, when he stabbed her through the chest, but...

She winced, as a thin purple aura surrounded her, healing her wounds.

"Hey, what the heck-

"I'm fine." Grumbled Ino as she walked past him, to lay down on the wall fully...

(Flashback, void)

She hung in the darkness, a void that stretched into oblivion without end.

_'What..._

A starry spectral sky, space, overhead, millions of star signified that she was moving.

_"Ino Yamanaka._

Ino opened her eyes weakly...

And immediately regretted it.

She stared up at the azure knight, who in kind gazed down her body as she lay upon the floor, mere inches from his face.

He extended his good hand to her, a single command booming from behind the helmet, orange eyes glaring down into her soul.

_"Rise."_

"Na-ru-to?" She murmurred weakly, and was rewarded with an almost imperceptible nod, a brief removal of the helmet, exposing his face, then upon donning once more the helmet of the monster, he commanded:

_"Get up."_

Fearfully, she took his hand, and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, stumbling forward a bit to rest her head upon the cold armor of his chest.

"W-Where am I?"

_"In limbo."_

At this, fear shone upon her face, she took a step back

Just now she noticed the fact that she was pale and transparent.

A ghost, for lack of a better word.

"I'm d-dead?"

_"Somewhat."_

Beginning to panic, she shook her head in fervor, tone pleading, desperate.

"N-No! I don't wanna die! I can't-

He raised his deformed arm to silence her, whilst his good arm drew the blade.

_"That is the reason I am here."_

She winced as the blade knicked her left arm, drawing a rivulet of blood, and breaking off the tip.

Crying out in surprise, the Yamanka reached out to catch the fragment.

"Ah!" She cried, as it burned to the touch, but try as she might, she could not let the shard go.

It suddenly grew heavy in her hands, its weight forcing her down, until she was down on her knees, outstretched arms holding the fragment, as if to offer it to him.

The zanapaktou's eyes focused on her as the knight spoke, blade now resting upon her shoulder, as the tip regrew, leaving a portion of its will behind in the former tip.

_"I shall undo what has been done, but there must be a price, a requirement, a...consequence for bringing you back to life.."_

The way he said that, his tone heavy, she felt ill at ease.

"Wait a sec, are you saying that something bad's gonna happen?"

_'That is _exactly _what I am saying." _Rumbled the knight, as he explained just exactly what this resurrection would do to her, and if her life was really that important.

_"Would Shikamaru want you to do this, Yamanaka Ino?" _The platinum blond winced at the mention of the Nara.

The lazy slackaer had a budding relationship with Temari, and a wedding was already in preparation for the unlikely couple, at Temari's insistence, as The Jonin was too dang lazy to do just that.

A small chuckle escaped her, but it was a bitter one.

"No, he probably wouldn't, but then again, what more do I have left for me in the Leaf?"

Sasuke was with Akatsuki, Sakura HAD outdone her, becoming the Hokage, and-and-and-

Another thought, that made her blush.

She was a _mother_.

It had been Ino's dream to raise a family, but it would seem Sakura had taken that away from her as well.

_"Are you _certain? _Once this is done, there will be no going back."_

Sighing heavily, the blond bit her lip.

"Do it."

The azure knight nodded in respect.

_"Very well."_

A jolt passed through Ino's body, followed by a strange tingling sensation, originating from the shard.

Looking dow at it, she did a double take, as it now seemed _larger_ somehow.

She kept staring at, then stifled a gasp, as it seemed to _grow, _until it fully covered her vision, its small red eye boring into the very depths of her pale form.

Naruto's voice, suddenly incredibly loud, boomed overhead.

Her entire body felt like she was being pricked with a bunch of tiny little needles, no pain, but just a prickly sensation all over her entire body.

Looking down at her hands, she tried her best to blink away the haziness.

Succeeding somewhat, tried to stand-

Only to still see Naruto, who looked like he was...

Growing?

He noticed her, and just looked down as the magic wrought its work, of comrpessing her spirit and the shard into one, thus strengthening her soul enough to return to her body, and hold itself there.

_"Calm yourself. This is all part of the process."_

_"Look down",_ he instructed her, and she did so...

To find her body before her, mouth open, clearly still dead.

She let out a small cry, as he scooped her up, then held her over her prone body.

_"It is done. Now get in, and you shall be restored."_

Gingerly, she sank herself back into her body...

--

And with a gasp, sat up, panting heavily, shaking all over, as Nightmare stared down at her, Ulquiorra working his way out of a horde of shadow clones.

Ino now had fierce intricate purple lines running down the length of her left arm, which had been stripped bare of armour, for the purpose of summoning techniques.

Aside from that, she looked completely unchhanged.

Satisfied, Naruto patted her on the shoulder.

_"Good. Now get out of here..._

Then he had leapt into combat with a fiendish war cry.

--

A demented growl was heard from the gates.

_"SUFFER!"_

The canine whimpered fearfully, taking a step back as foul, twisted life force poured out from the opening, a suffocating mix of chakra and darkness, ancient and foul...

Unimaginably powerful.

"Is it that bad?"

Ino nodded.

Another whimper, and the dog had his tail in between his legs, his head hung low.

"It would certainly seem so." Replied a familair voice.

Kiba nearly jumped out of his skin, even though he knew who it was, his teammate still had a nasty knack for sneaking up on him.

"GAH! Shino, don't _do _that!"

The Aburame didn't pay attention to the Inuzuka's complaints, as the sound of footsteps had drawn his attention.

Even without looking, it was easy to identify her.

Telling her she shouldn't be here was a waste of breath, as she would likely ignore him, no she WOULD ignore him, this was a matter in which none but a certain blond could assuage her worry.

"Hinata, what do you see?"

The clan head looked forward with her Byakugan eyes, as Kiba rose to his feet in the background.

A sharp gasp escaped her throat.

"Naruto-kun."

"And?"

"He's fighting the intruder."

At this, Kiba clapped his hand decisively, a wild grin twisting his mouth upward.

"Well then, what're we waitin' for?! Let's go give him a hand!"

He was off and running, with Akamaru right behind him seconds later.

Hinata gave Shino a quick glance, and then she too was gone.

The insect user sighed, as he too gave in and ran after his former teammates.

"Impulsive...

xx

Or rather, Naruto's oversized cleaver met with Ulquiorra's head.

A mighty crack was heard, then the cuarto espada was sent spinning end over end in the air, then left a visible indent of himself in the barrier wall.

Nightmare was on him in a moment, despite the 290 pounds of armor and giant cleaver that weighed him down.

His deformed arm shot forward, and pinned Ulquiorra to the stone, holding him by his chest, whilst his other arm raised the blade, to thrust it forward

_"I shall put an end..._

Faster than should be possible, the weapon lunged like a spear!

_...To your existence!"_

Unfortunately, the cero exploding from the espada's mouth deterred him a bit, smacking the weapon out of Naruto's hand.

The armored arm went numb from the sheer impact, and for a moment or two, he was unable to move it.

Surprise showed in his face, and this allowed the lower ranking espada to get an arm free, as the claw's grip loosened slightly.

His blade shrank to a dagger, a jagged one that he thrust at the opening in Naruto's visor!

Time seemed to slow as the tainted steel reflected in his eyes!

"Ninja art of Beast Mimicry: FANG OVER FANG!"

Naruto's eyes went wide.

_"Kiba don't!"_

Ulquiorra looked to the right-

Just as a spiral of fangs and claws smote him hard from the right, slamming into his waist with tenfold intensity, literally a human drill, capable of cutting through just about anything...

Except the esapda, with his skin of iron.

Kiba was thundersruck as his spin slowed, with Akamaru's halting seconds later.

"W-What the hell?!"

A wave of insects surrounred the espada's face, and scowling, he lashed out with a hand, the resulting bala blasting Shino into unconciousness, despite the distance that seperated them.

Hinata took a step forward, but instead was forced to catch Shino, lest he get blasted again.

Ulquiorra pointed a pale finger at the Inuzuka and his canine companion, as the pesky bugs returned to their master, freeing his vision.

Coldly he spoke, as pale light shone from the lone digit, illuminating the combats in its sickly palor.

"Begone."

Kiba closed his eyes and waited for the end.

"Kiba-sensei!"

--

KABLAM!

Green fire shone in Naruto's eyes as he watched the spot where the Inuzuka heir had been, explode.

At last, movement returned to his briefly paralyzed arms.

_"BASTARD!" _Roared the knight!

Feeling returned to his arm, and with tenfold fury, he seizied his prey by the throat!

A wicked cackle escaped him, as he watched his target writhe and thrash, trying his best to escape, but Nightmare's power was tantamount.

The only escape he would be offered was death!

Alas, he was denied, as he felt the throat of the espada vanish into fog, just like the rest of him, an inky black cloud that swirled him to safety, several feet away...

And right to Tsuuki.

Orange eyes went wide, and a desperate roar escaped him.

"No!"

xx

The child was panting heavily as she fell back on her but, having emerged from the long shadow of a flag pole, with an unconcious Kiba and Akamaru in tow, scorched and singed, but alive, the cero making her wince under its glare as it seemed to hit Kiba, but in reality, only struck one of her patented afterimages.

A howl from her papa indicated that he thought the Inuzuka was dead, then he grabbed the guy who was bad, after all she didn't know his name.

Mist flowed to her, and she paled, scrambling back on her hands and knees.

"Oi gaki! MOVE!" Shouted a voice, then she was roughly shoved aside, as Ulquiorra lunged for her-

But was instead blocked by Tayuya's scythe.

The noveno espada smirked, tone dripping with typical disdain, as their zanpaktou grinded against one another, warring for dominance.

"Attacking a chibi? Damn Ulquiorra, who fucked up your head?"

"No one. I am entirely sane." Came the frosty reply, as he bent her backwards with his sheer strength.

The block was succesful, but his sheer strength was on a whole nother plane, compared to hers.

Strain showed on her face, and she took a step backwards, then another and another.

"I suppose I shall kill you as well."

Naruto was running full tilt towards him, but the armor made him slower, despite its power.

He needed more time!

His eyes went wide as Ulquoirra twisted his blade round, got her scythe up into the air, then with agonizing slowness stabbed her _hard_ in the arm, drawing a pained cry from her, life blood spurting through the air, as she was kicked to one side, out of the way.

Relentlessly, he advanced upon Tsuki, who was crab walking backwards in an attempt to get away, terror written all over her face.

He wasn't going to make it!

**_"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"_** Roared someone, as a twisted reaitsu rose burst into life!

Seconds later a black wave of crescent energy smote the pale corpse hard in the side, with enough force to carrying Ulquiorra to the far wall, then _through_ it, out to the snowy wasteland that awaited him.

Naruto slowed his jog, then turned to glance at his rescuer, as the wall smoked and spat steam from the heated strike.

That mask, that blade...

Orange eyes narrowed into slits, a low snarl rose from his throat.

_"Kurosaki Ichigo." _

The strawberry blonde's hollowfied eyes glared right back.

**_"Uzumaki Naruto."_**

However, before more could be said, a nasty scream howled out from the snow, and he lurched back in surprise as Ulquiorra leapt upon his back, clawing at his helmet, and trying to get it off.

Truly that was unwise, for Naruto had the advantage in close quarters, and proceeded to repeatedly hit him hard in the face with is clawed arm.

"Tsuki, stay with Hinata!" Bellowed the knight, then devoted his attention to ridding himself of the persistent insect.

--

Ulquiorra growled when he was unable to wrest off the helm and Nightmare threw him off his back raising his phantom blade to a parrying position, as he slapped away a kick.

The pale skinned man bounded forward again.

Nightmare sidestepped, driving the blade into the monster's back, forcing him to the ground in one deft move.

_"Wretch! Your end is here!"_

Nightmare concentrated his power into his fist, and Tayuya moved further back as the baneful energy shot down, coursing through him blasting into Ulquiorra's wound, spraying bloody gore all about.

The man cried out in pain but quickly righted himself, throwing Nightmare off and sending the Azure Knight to the floor with a sweep of his leg.

Nightmare clamored up and slashed, only for his blade to be caught in Ulquiorra's twisted right arm, that had been altered to deal with his massive strength.

The two fighters locked fingers in their free hands, each trying to overpower the other.

_"A mere doppleganger." _Chortled Nightmare, as they held each other firm. _"You are but a mere _shadow _of my comrade's true power!"_

"Then let us continue until that power is drawn out." Replied the corpse coldly, already starting to fade.

Naruto stumbled forward a step, when Ulquiorra's form again turned to mist, the fog passing through him, and reforming behind him.

The blade bounced of his armor, with a flurry of sparks, and he laughed mightily.

_"Cease your struggle, fool!"_ Nightmare instructed, whirling round, and snap kicked his enemy in the face, flinging him further back, until he sprang off a wall, and leapt forward.

With his increased momentum, he struck Nightmare like a 5 ton sledge hammer, delivering a rather unorthodox, but nevertheless brutal, roundhouse punch, one that proved this was _not_ Ulquiorra, but a corpse, a doppleganger, that was being controlled by another, seemingly with no free will of its own.

The man and Nightmare locked two pairs of pale eyes and held that gaze, each finding something familiar in one another's stare, as the knight staggered back but a step.

The facsimile of a sword grasped in Ulquiorra's hand had been there before, when it was complete...when it had been _strong_.

The will of _that_ blade, the one in Naruto's hand, living on in a suit of armor, in the ultimate jinchuuriki vessel, was _delighted_ to find such a worthy foe again. The power he felt clanging against his own would be added to his own, and he'd be that much closer to ridding himself of the Akatsuki.

After five minutes, he thought otherwise, as Ulquiorra's attacks showed no sign of improvement, lacked originality, and were painfully easy to read.

This was getting tiresome, flinging his foe over his shoulders, he landed near Ichigo, who was quick to stab him twice through the shoulders, before Nightmare's armored boot came down and pinned him, his sword raised high.

_"Enough of this. I shall release you from your torment."_

Ulquiorra suddenly started to laugh.

"Oh? And what makes you think I came alone?"

A cry from Tayuya was the only warning he got.

Nightmare spun, and suddenly found a group of three individuals amongst the ruined hall, circled round himself and Ichigo.

Not to mention the fact that he could feel Madara's army coming.

One he recognized in particular.

_"Kariya Jin." _

The Bount's red eyes glittered dangerously.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Nightmare."

He gave a half bow when Naruto moved to get in front of Hinata and Tsuki.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

**_"Ichinose Maki." _**Snarled Ichigo, as he faced aformer soul Reaper, thus leaving the other man, a strange fellow with light blond hair to glare at Naruto.

Suddenly he lunged!

At thism everyone split into battle, and too make matter even more crazy, at this point, Naru and practically everyone else burst out of the gateway, to join in the battle.

Naruto could barely block the bizarre man's assault, and the wide frame of the his blade was the only thing that kept the attacks from getting through.

When the man's flurry of blows proved ineffective, he drew back, returning his gauntlets to normal, only to shift them once again. He joined his hands and the metal drew into his grasp, taking the shape of a long, thin blade, akin to a Chinese _jian_.

"Nightmare! This time I will rid the world of you for good!" He roared.

Naruto did not know this man, but he did remember the rampage he had went on when he first released this form.

He'd be damned if he let this _peon _best him.

_"Come then human. Let us see if you can make me bow!"_

With a scream he charged, beginning a series of equally speedy strikes, but with longer range.

Naruto quickly grew annoyed from the exertion required to parry such swift attacks, and he was being forced back along the platform quickly. This man showed no sign of fatigue as he continued an offensive that would have drained the energy of any other combatant within moments.

When he finally saw an opening to strike back, his foe leapt away, landing easily on his feetand immediately resuming his attack, forcing him on the defensive again. When Naruto finally did strike, the owl-headed man blocked the attack, and – despite having a much lighter weapon – held his ground easily.

"You learned to fight in some sort of military, I think." The man observed. "Your attacks are very direct."

Naruto did not reply, and continued to press the attack. The man held his ground without a sign of effort, and smirked.

"Not very creative – I guess this won't be much fun."

He finally retreated, the sword shrinking down and once again becoming the gauntlets at his wrists, only to transform again into a heavy axe, nearly as tall as the man himself.

"Don't worry; I'll be quick."

Naruto cursed, and rolled away, trying to get to Tsuuki, in the roiling crowd, as Hinata was trying to hold off a onslaught of Otou nin.

Even holding a weapon of that size, he still moved faster than the blond.

_"Who are you?!"_

"You may call me Siegfried. The man who will be your reaper!"

When their weapons clashed, it was the knight who faltered, his strength less than this axe's weight.

The weapon hit him hard on the head, and he snarled as his helm was nearly rent in two.

_"That is it!"_

He looked round at the small vanguard force that was giving them so much trouble, and looking up to the mountains saw the main force descending.

A deep roar rose from his mouth, and he held Soul Edge up, swatting the man away with a wave of purple energy.

_"ENOUGH!"_

All at once, several transparent images of him lunged on the crowds.

_"Kill the invaders! Devour their souls!" _He roared, and his dopplgeangers did so, leaping into, then leaping _away_ with the souls of his enemies.

All at once, they dropped, leaving only the Akatsuki members alive, as their souls were too strong to be ripped away so easily.

Naruto's armor turned red as he sucked the life force in, then a deep primal bellow rose, as a the resulting shockwave pulsed out, a dome of death.

_"EVERYBODY DOWN!"_

Instinctively, all Iwa, Kumo, and Konoha forces dropped to the ground, covering their heads.

_"KYAH!" _He roared, and a wave of darkness roared outward, and while lacking enough souls and oomph to actually kill them, it sent the akatsuki members back to the base.

All was silent now, and he stared at the mountain as he watched the dome teleport the main force back as well.

Naruto grunted behind his helmet.

_"And stay there."_

Then, as if nothing had happened, he scooped up his daughter, and marched back inside the base to work on strategy once again...


	21. Love

"Papa?"

"Hmm?" Muttered Naruto, as he strode down the hallways, cradling his daughter in armored arms, wading his way through the sick and wounded.

"Can I go see Mama?"

He looked down at her, his helmet slung over his shoulder with a cord, as he clanked down the hall.

As the wounded past by, he gave a few words of encouragement to his men, who seemed to visibly brighten when Tsuki waved hello to each and every one.

But upon the mention of Sakura…

His facial expression tightened up, morphing from relaxed to tense.

"…Mommy's busy right now."

She wriggled in his grip, but he wasn't letting her down so easily.

"Can we go play then?"

He gave her an odd look, as she pouted up at him, her fierce little eyes swimming with tears.

Fearing that Akatsuki spies had infiltrated the base during Ulquiorra's rampage, Yukie had the entire palace on lockdown, and only he was permitted to move about freely in the confined spaces.

Not much of a choice here.

"Sure. What exactly did you have in mind-

He suddenly found the halls barren and empty…

Save for one person in the distance, the only _one_ who was under heavy supervision.

Knowing that the upcoming event was not for young eyes, he ordered the guards to take her to the main chamber, then looked around for someone to hand his daughter off to.

"Naruto."

And was surprised to find none other than one Sakura Haruno leaning against the wall behind him, battered and bruised, but clearly alive.

"Mommy!" Cried Tsuki, and practically jumped from his arms to those of her mother's. Sakura caught her daughter with practiced ease, smiling warmly as her child retold the tale of how "Papa beat up the bad guy!"

Naruto looked away, clearly uneasy, as she recalled every little detail, with uncanny accuracy.

Sakura noticed this as well, and after fondling the strawberry blond for another minute, she set the little girl down, then got down on her knees, so they could be on eye level.

"Tsuki, mommy and daddy have to work now, why don't you go see if Uryuu and Chad can play?"

At this, the little girl's sapphire blue eyes all but _sparkled, _and she clapped her hands gleefully_. _"Ooh! I bet they want to play dress up again!"

At this, Naruto could not help but snicker, as she sped off to go find her two unfortunate victims-um babysitters…

This was his daughter all right.

The little tyke was positively _evil_. When it came having fun, she was a prankster, true and true, even though she had doubtlessly been raised well, and brought up with tender loving care.

Sakura chuckled as well, as Tsuki's laughter echoed throughout the halls.

"She's so much like you…

He looked down at Sakura, as she took a step forward, sidling up to him.

"Pfft. Reminds me of when we were kids." He snorted derisively. "I can't believe I was ever that immature." But unlike before, she could tell that he was just putting up a tough guy front.

She rested herself against his chest, eyes closed slightly, sighing lightly.

"You've changed."

He looked down at her.

"I suppose I have Sasuke to thank for that. I'd never have been this powerful otherwise."

Her eyes narrowed at that, running over his swords and helmet.

"Listen to yourself. Is power the only thing that matters to you?"

Were his eyes a tad red just now?

Influence of the kyuubi no doubt.

"I _need_ this power to defeat Akatsuki." Growled the blond, as he banished Samehada's released state.

Immediately, she leaned against him.

Fate had forged their paths apart, but for now, she would take what little time from him she could, before the final battle, which upon conclusion, would see them both as enemies once more.

"Even so, are you _sure_ you won't come back?" She hugged him tightly, fearing what might happen if they were to break apart anew.

He stood firm in his decision, but inside he was conflicted.

"I told you, my place is in Kumo. I've just started to reconcile with my past, don't make me second guess myself, Sakura."

"I've chosen a successor, just so you know." She prodded lightly, tracing the line of his armor with one finger.

Despite himself, he could not help but become a tad curious. "And IF I were to somehow agree to this _ludicrous_ scheme of yours, who might that individual be?"

"Well, I figured Shikamaru would make the best replacement." Sakura stated simply.

Naruto stared at her, gobsmacked.

"Shikamaru?!" Then he was laughing wildly, at the sheer _audacity_ of the idea.

"He'll _drown_ in the paperwork, the lazy bum! He won't last a day!"

"It'd serve to better the relations with Gaara and Sunagakure." She pointed out, causing him to snicker, as his laughter faded.

"Heh. Considering that he's dating Temari, I'm not really surprised."

By this point, his head was resting atop hers, and he had pulled her close, deepening the embrace, one arm around her waist, the other running through her bubblegum pink hair, her head buried into his chest.

"Well then… If you won't listen, can we just stay like this for a bit?" She asked weakly, for that was how she felt right now. Weak, for not doing more in the past to find him, not trying harder to explain to him.

She was too late.

Seven _years_ too late

"I _missed_ you… He murmured into her hair, inhaling her scent, and holding her tight. Sakura shivered, but it was a pleasant one, as she nuzzled up against him, his back against the wall.

THIS was the Naruto she knew, the one she had fallen for, all those years ago, although they were still in their early twenties…

On this island, in this very spot, was where her feelings of annoyance, had gradually given way to admiration. Then, as time progressed, it had become something more, altogether.

"Then stay with me."

"Sakura, I _can't."_

His tone was strained, and she took small comfort in the fact that he didn't like this any more than she did.

But that comfort was simply not enough.

"Tsuki won't mind, she really misses you, and we could tell it was a vacation-She cut herself off, shaking her head, as she realized how stupid that sounded.

She pulled back a tad, and looked up into his eyes, her own swimming with unshed tears.

"We can't, can we?" At this moment, when she was so close, yet so far away, she wanted to roll over and _die_.

Her lower lip began to tremble, she started to shake, hot tears staining into his shirt. "We're never going to be together again, are we? It'll never work, will it?"

A ragged sigh ran through him. "No, it won't."

"I hate him. I hate Sasuke!" She all but wailed into his chest, and he patted her soothingly. "I wish he never existed! He fucked everything up!" He opened his mouth to speak, but she had taken the words right out of his mouth.

It might be a trivial matter for _her_ to drop everything and defect to Kumo, in order to be with him…

But what about Tsuki?

Could she really uproot her-no _their_ daughter from her home, her friends, and her very _life _without feeling the slightest feeling of remorse?

It would be wrong to do that, and they both knew it.

And it was killing them.

"One last kiss goodbye?" She murmured, knowing that after this, they would never have a moment alone together, ever again, except as enemies.

This was her last chance.

"Please Naruto? That's all I'm asking."

He paused, face twisted, as his eyes flickered to her luscious lips.

It had been so _long_…

He'd forgotten what she tasted like.

He _wanted_ to remember.

He lowered his face to hers, until their eyelashes brushed against each others.

She tilted her head to the left, so she could get a better angle.

Slowly, surely, her mouth moved to cover his own, she pressed herself against him lightly.

Their first kiss in nearly seven years.

And what might possibly be the last.

When he kissed her back, it was so ragged, so desperate, so _fierce _that she found herself reeling when he pulled away, unable to react, the room spinning before her very eyes.

She did a double blink, as tears began to drip down her face, and onto the floor, one hand moving up to touch her lips.

It felt…

Wonderful.

He was suddenly pulled forward, then _she _kissed back, ten times harder, ten times fiercer, as if she had something to prove, something to explain.

In his mind, as their tongues wrestled back and forth…

She was not to blame.

_'It's my fault... Maybe If I'd paid closer attention that night, or-or-_

_"Or what?" _Asked a familair voice.

The colors of the world suddenly faded to grey, and time slowed. Mist gathered about him, and he released Sakura, knowing this was all taking place in his head, but it was different than before, as the air grew thick and hazy, to the point where he couldn't see his own two hands in front of his face.

The fog swirled, closer and closer, and at last faded.

He gazed upon a rich a vibrant landscape, unlike the sparse plain that was his mindscape.

"Where am I?"

He stood under the shadow of a tree, the setting sun in his eyes.

A man stood, not a few feet from him, back turned. He raised a hand, indicating for Naruto to follow, then he was gone, simply fading out of sight, like the thin mist that seemed to blanket the landscape.

So he walked, amongst the dew soaked grass, until he found himself sitting at the edge of a pond, overlooking a serene valley bellow, richly inlaid with trees.

Awed at the natural beauty, he sat down on the hill, legs swinging over the edge, as he beheld nature in al her glory.

The sound of footsteps rose in his ears, then someone sat down beside him.

A strong hand clasped his shoulder.

_"Do you regret the path you have chosen, my son?"_

Naruto chuckled bitterly, as he recognized the voice.

"Did you ever regret marrying mom?"

A chuckle, but it was sincere, as Minato looked out over the valley

_"Many a time, but that was whenever she would catch me playing a prank, or when I had to clean house."_

Naruto gave him an odd look.

"Meaning?"

_"Meanin, no. I never regreted it, not once."_

Naruto laughed. "I really wish I could've met her, but to answer _your_ question…

He laid back against the grass and sighed, reflecting on where these last seven years of his life had taken him.

"No. I've lived a good life, though I wish things would have turned out better in the end."

_"Naruto, you're free from the bonds of marriage, you have cadre of beautiful women who are very much in love with you, and happy, healthy daughter."_ The son blushed, as the father ruffled up his hair with an ethereal hand._ "Given the situation, I don't think things could have turned out any better, even in my dreams."_

Shaking the parent off, Naruto steeped his fingers beneath his chin, and leaned out over the edge.

"True, but _you _don't have to fight the Akatsuki."

The Yodaime pouted. _'"Touche my boy, touche, but we are here for a reason."_

Leaning over the edge, he pointed down.

_"Take a look."_

Doing so, Naruto observed a familiar sight below, on the lower ledge, a good thirty foot drop below.

"Hey! I remember this place! This is Spring Country seven years ago! This is where Sakura and I-

-_Were married." _Finished the fourth Hokage with a devious grin, as he shoved Naruto down, to watch the ceremony…

--

Naruto was grateful that he had taken flight lessons from Tayuya, otherwise he would likely have broken his neck.

Silently, he descended into the crowd, and watched himself give his vows to Sakura, and when she gave her own, the line: "Naruto, now matter what happens, I will always love you, till death do us part and beyond." Stuck out like a sore thumb.

Immediately, he felt like scum. Maybe if he had _remembered _that, he wouldn't fall for Sasuke's genjutsu. And the Uchiha had deliberately revealed it, just to make Naruto suffer, whether he won or lost.

That was just the kind of person he was.

A teme.

_"Now do you see why I brought you here?" _Asked his father.

The son nodded, his resolve strengthened, tempered steel.

He now felt at ease.

"Thanks, dad."

As he watched the bouquet thrown out to the crowd, he made a silent vow to himself.

For screwing up his life....

Naruto promised Sasuke the most _painful_ death possible…

He released Sakura with regret, and whispered an apology in her ear.

"I really am sorry, Sakura."

Then he silently moved away.

His tears of rage plinking upon the stone tiles as he walked.

--

(Elsewhere)

Hinata tented her fingers nervously, as she explained her situation to Naru.

"S-So could you please t-tell him, N-Naru-chan?"

The twin sister of Naruto frowned a tad., features deepening in thought."

"Well, I guess he is a baka for not realizing your feelings…

She shrugged.

"Sure. Come on, lets go find him."

--

The blond looked up as the door to the practice field was opened, and he hastily released his true form, before it could be seen.

"Hmm? Naru, what're you-

His sister shot him a keen glare, leaning against the doorjamb

"Someone wants to talk with you, brother."

She stepped aside to reveal Hinata, who was trying her best to remain calm, as his eyes ran over her form.

Gone was her attire of before.

Hinata had chosen to wear a more traditional Kimono styled mini dress lavender in color, which matched her eyes perfectly. The dress was cut to a low v-neck style, which also showed a good amount of cleavage, as the dress seemed to be painted upon Hinata's body showing off all her womanly curves. The final touch to the dress was the gold and silver metallic foil print graphic flowers placed on the sleeve and mid-dress to hem line which stopped at mid-thigh showing off both of Hinata's long and toned legs.

All in all, the entire ensemble gave Hinata a look of both innocence and sexiness all mixed together into one sensuous package.

Yet when Hinata caught him staring at her, she reverted back to her younger days and blushed furiously under his gaze.

Naruto nearly fell flat on his face right then and there.

'_No, not the blush, it makes her look so damn cute! I swear to Kami, it's my one damn weakness when it comes to her.' _Naruto thought to himself, as he pinched his nose to keep a torrent of blood from rushing out.

"Eh? Hinata-chan? What're you doing here?"

"Na-Naruto-kun, I-I-I

Naru whistled to herself, as she left, then locked the door behind her retreating form.

Her work was done...

--

Hastily, Hinata switched subjects, to the one thing she knew she would be able to talk about.

"Na-Naruto-kun is everyone alright?" Oh Kami, Tsukiwasn't hurt was she? I, I'm sorry I didn't keep her safe!

She hung her head, and her tone was filled with despair, as she feared the worst. "I-I don't understand... I feel so stupid and useless."

She looked up at him now, tears glistening in her eyes, those lovely pale lavender orbs. "You-you must hate me. I know I hate myself."

When Naruto heard those words from Hinata, he pulled her into an embrace and hugged her tightly much to her utter shock and amazement.

He brought his lips close to her ear, and so no one but her could hear, whispered:

"Hinata-chan, I could never hate you and I never want to hear from you that you hate yourself."

Her eyes softened as he went on. "She's fine thanks to you. You saved her back there. I feel like such a fool for not noticing the way I treated you back in the vilage."

He suddenly realized what he had said.

The cat was out of the bag.

Pulling back, he noticed the absence of a blush. "I should have noticed you had feelings for me back then. Ignoring you was cruel, and for that I apologize. I must have hurt you greatly."

She shook her head insistently. "It's-it's alright Naruto-kun. Any pain I might have felt is nothing compared to the pain inflicted on you seven years ago."

Again tears worked their way up, this time streaming down the fine features of her face.

"I-I'm so sorry for what Sasuke did, and I hope one day you can come to terms with it, like I have with you marrying Sakura."

NOW he saw the blush, in all its crimson glory, as she mumbled the last few words to herself.

"Even though I can never be with you either...

Needless to say, she was surprised that he heard her, flushing redder than tomato.

"It's not a question of acceptance, Hinata-chan."

A rueful smile twisted his face. "I had feelings for you a long time ago."

Hope dawned in her eyes, as he went on, sounding rather confused with himself actually.

_'I just never forgave myself for letting you go..._

"But you have to understand, I had given up on my feelings for the past seven years., Now with my past coming back to haunt me, it's difficult for me to find them once more."

His eyes hardened now, yet his tone remained kind as he looked to her. "As you can see, I'm not the same man I was back then years ago, and you may find you won't like or even love what I have become."

She shook her head rapidly, and for just a moment, he was reminded of when they were kids, as she insistently argued with him yet again.

"I-I don't care who you think you are now! You are and always will be special to me, Naruto-kun."

He visibly stiffened, noticing the emphasis on 'my'. Her hands, smooth and slender, touched the rough stubble of his cheeks, as he had neglected to shave in the past few days, her smooth fingers running over his rough face, leaving him paralyzed, unable to move.

Instinctively, his body screamed at him to shove her away, yet with a supreme force of will, he quelled the desire, and instead focused solely on her words.

"Your feelings still exist within you, they're just buried."

She smiled warmly as Tsuki's laughter was heard from outside the room.

It would seem that she was delighting in torturing Chad and Uryuu.

"But I know they still exist just by seeing how you are with Tsuki. I can see the love you have in your heart for that little girl, and she's absolutely adorable."

Looking down, she realized the truth of the words she had just said, now fearing that she had gone to far, saying that he was HER Naruto-kun, and what-not.

"And if you are unable to find any room in your heart for me... that's alright."

Looking pleadingly at him, her tone was soft and loving, pure innocence, not a trace of dark or evil within her.

"Just know that I will always love you no matter what, that I will always be here for you, whether you are my enemy or my ally."

Naruto pulled back from his embrace to look at Hinata's tear filled eyes and saw nothing but the love this girl has for him. Her words shook him to his very core. Here was someone who had openly admitted to loving him, and unlike Sakura, had nothing binding her to Konoha.

At that moment, he came to a decision, one that had begun brewing ever since he had learned that Hinata nearly sacrificed herself for his daughter.

"Hinata...

He decided that he not only wanted but _needed _Hinata to become a part of his life once again, something he should have done long ago..

Such unconditional love, surpassing all boundraies, no strings attached-

He was certain that this was only the third time he, but never with such _sincerity_, if he spurned her feelings for him.

Leaning towards her, his eyes drifted closed.

"I'm sorry...

Then, for the first time in many a year, he captured her lips with his own, his rough and dry lips, firm against her soft and smooth.

Her eyes widened inexplicably, as his lips moved to cover her own.

Yet the tension lasted for but a second, before she practically melted into his arms, and allowed herself to enjoy the kiss, arms snaking round his neck.

After a minute, he pulled away from a now breathless Hinata and smiled for the first time in a long time and said:

"I think I found some room in my heart for someone else, Hinata-chan."

Hinata sobbed into his chest in happiness as they embraced once more and held each other tight.

--

(Bedroom)

After sending a clone to the strategy meeting, Naruto entered the room, leading Hinata by one hand.

"Hinata, are you sure about this? If we do this, you'll likely be branded a traitor if you come back to Kumo with me."

She looked at him lovingly, as they sat down on the bed.

"Naruto-kun, I've never been more sure about anything else."

Slowly, tenderly, he moved to kiss her.

A low moan escaped her, passion, unrestrained, unrequited freed from its bonds, exploded forth.

He cried out in surprise, as she suddenly grabbed his face, kissed back, then began pulling at him.

Her hands ran slowly and lovingly over his back.

Eyes were warm and filled with love, for both of them, as they drifted shut.

His hands, trembling, highly nervous, suddenly snaked under her, and lightly grasped at the expansive cleavage there, cupping her breasts, accidentally pinching the nipples at one point.

She moaned into his mouth, and at this point, it felt like she was trying to reach the back of his throat with her tongue.

He squeezed in response, thinking this was what he was supposed to do, thoroughly molesting the fleshy mounds, making her moans a fierce husky groan, barely muffled in his mouth which felt raw from the passionate kissing, as he squeezed down on the tender skin, making her speed up against him

She suddenly released him, then undid the sash that held part of the dress to her body.

Pale lavender eyes glinted, as she kicked off the clothing, then attacked him once more with her lips, now clad only in her panties.

He had awoken something in her, a fierce love, that made her love him even more.

Her breasts bounced slightly, freed from their painful limiters, before she pressed herself against his chest...

She was suddenly aware that he no longer held her there, but instead, his hands had seized her by the waist, causing her to blush, then "Eeep!" in surprise, before he kissed her with a slow and deliberate passion.

If looks could make you cry, hers would, tears of happiness, that was the warm, loving look she sent him, then kissed him in turn with slow passion, as she expertly rolled him over on the ground, where her clothes lay.

He again groped her breasts, and she squeezed his shoulders in response, making him squeeze back, thoroughly molesting the fleshy mounds, drawing her moans a soft husky groan, barely muffled in his mouth once more, as she arched her back against him.

Continuosuly he squeezed down on the tender skin, then reached up to hold her round her waist, causing her speed up against him, as the last of their clothes fell to the ground, his hands finally releasing her sore chest, to caress her by the waist, her legs locking round his back, pulling him deeper into her.

A simultaneous groan escaped them, as pleasure exploded in their bodies seconds later, then they collapsed on the bed.

Giggling shyly, she hugged him, as he rose, and together, they melted into the embrace

He grinned, at a loss for words.

"Hinata...I-you-we-That was...

"Amazing... she murmurred, cuddling up to him, to lay her form across his chest, suddenly very, _very_ tired, wantonly atop him.

"You said it...He panted, then reached for his tattered garments to lay over them.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?" He yawned.

She giggled, then snuggled up against him.

"I'm happy."

He draped an arm round her. "Me too....

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan?"

Her lips, soft and supple, against his, then her hair tickled at his nose.

"I love you." She spoke these words with great conviction, and what he did made her the happiest girl alive.

His arms moved to embrace her, pulled the shy Hyuuga into his chest.

"It'll take me awhile to say that."

"I understand."

--

(Hours later, Midnight)

"Yo."

Clutching her tattooed arm, Ino Yamanaka looked up sharply as a shadow loomed over her, the guards parting before him, at his command.

"Leave us." He ordered sternly, and they did so, fearing his wrath.

She relaxed slightly, when she saw that it was Naruto who knelt down before her, peering over markings, which had spread thus far to cover her shoulder as well as her neck.

The cursed marks were pulsing a pale purple, leaking dark energy, causing her intense pain. "H-Hey y-yourself, Naruto." She ground out through her teeth, looking up, clearly in raw agony from the shard.

This was to be expected.

Willing his own regret for giving her this fate, he pressed a cool, human hand to her neck.

A dark whisper snaked through her mind.

She recognized his voice right away, speaking both inside and out of her.

"Relax."

Why did he seem so cheery all of a sudden?

Something pierced her skin, and she shrieked.

"Ah!" She cried, body spasming once.

Slowly, the fiery pain in her limb subsided, the markings receding to her neck, eerily asimlair to Sasuke's curse mark.

It was as if she had just been injected with adrenaline, all her senses went on high alert, as new power flooded through her.

Until a slippery presence forced her to calm down.

"Take it easy. You have to let the shard merge with your body. You'll feel woozy whenever I use my second release, but as long as I don't use the third form until tomorrow, you should be alright-

Her eyes went wide, she knew a little bit about arrancar and their realeses.

"Third?! You mean that _thing_ wasn't your real-

He grinned evilly, jerking his head towards Zorro, still strapped to his back with Samehada. "Oh no, my REAL form is, much, _much_ worse, as the Akatsuki are about to find out."

Only when she reached up to hug him, did he consent to carry her to the infirmary bridal style.

--

Nnoitra all but _howled_, as Yoruichi tended to his wounds.

"Damnit woman! Are ya trying to kill me?!"

Yoruichi shot him a glare. "Be quiet. Inoue's busy tending to Grimmjow, and here you are whining like a spoiled child! You're not even bleeding!"

In the bed next to him, Tayuya laughed, her arm in a sling, whilst a blushing Orihime tended to Grimmjow, who had received the worst damage thus far.

"Damn, what pissed _you_ off?"

"Heh, she's probably PMsing over Naruto again." Cackled Nnoitra.

Tayuya winced as Yoruichi suddenly smote him hard and low, with more force than neccesary.

The resounding scream echoed through the halls.

"YEOW! Bitch! You did that on purpose!"

The neko smiled sweetly speaking in an overly obnoxious tone.

"Oh I'm sorry! I must've been _distracted_!"

--

Sasuke frowned as he was shown the images by Ulquiorra, of Naruto's rampage, then driving back the onslaught.

"That _thing_ is Naruto?"

Madara looked impressed, as he watched Naruto beat the crap out of Ulquiorra, over and over again. "Not bad. And to think, that's not even the full extent of his power…

Sasuke shot him a heated glare.

"And how do intend to deal with it old man?!"

Madara waved a hand to the giant statue in the antechamber, where most of its eyes had been opened.

"Tell me, can the nine tails withstand the power of all the other eight Bijou _combined_?"

The Uchiha let this bound around in his head a bit, then looked over each of the Akatsuki members, both old and new.

He had an inkling of what 'Tobi' was getting at.

And he liked it.

"Go on…

--

Nina nearly fainted as she beheld her new tattoo in the mirror.

"N-Naruto-sama! Really?!"

Her master patted Nina affectionately on the head, the number four tattooed upon her bare waist, as her uniform had been tailored to expose only an inch or so, enough to reveal her ranking.

"That's right Nina. You are hereby made the 4th espada, in place of Ulquiorra Schiffer."

He wasn't surprised when she looked worried, facing away from the glass, to look up at him.

"B-But I'm your fraccion…

He waved it off.

"Hey, are you saying me you _enjoy_ taking orders from me?"

She nodded meekly, and moved to hug him, he didn't blush, but that was only because she had the appearance of a thirteen year old. "I couldn't ask for a better master, so…

She stepped back, and drew her zanpaktou.

"As thanks, I would like to show you my released form."

He nodded, and pulled up a chair. "I'm quite curious about it myself. Let's see it."

Her red eyes seemed to glitter.

"Okay then."

Her entire form silhouetted itself in red, but her blade glowed the purest of white, as it enshrouded the room, and began to change, elongating, stretching...

With a decisive movement, she tossed her blade into the sky, allowing it to soar end over end, before she caught it in one hand, thrusting it sharply into the soil moments later.

"Shimmer for thy master: SKEITH!"

And her body was then consumed in a mixture of light and dark light…


	22. Loss? Nina? Nina Wake Up!

As the smoke cleared, a voice rang through the fog, but he saw nothing but snowy tundra.

"Hmm?"

The air shimmered, and there she was, having been cloaked, mere moments before, now in a crouch.

She opened her eyes, and they were like Hinata's, but pale red, no pupils to be seen.

"Well, this is it. Sono no yuki genshu Skeith (Bloody reaping ruler of the snow)

Naruto had to pinch his nose to stop the torrent of blood that tried to escape him.

Before him stood not Nina...

No, before him stood the _woman_, in her released form.

And what a woman she had become!

At some point, her pigtail hairties had been all but shredded, and now rich blond hair cascaded down her back.

Her entire body was well endowed, from head to toe, as seen in the suit she wore.

Armor was something most of arrancars shunned as it slowed them down...

But Nina was donning a full set.

It was a pure white in color with red streaks running down the arms and legs, reminiscent of flames. The suit itself was form-fitting, sliding down her back and over her legs and arms like a second skin.

Her face was covered by a half mask that was grafted into the armor's high collar that covered her mouth and sides of her face, but didn't restrict her breathing.

Her right hand was capped with a vicious-looking claw that she kept curled back, so she could use her hand. Many lengths of chain came twined around Nina's arm and attached themselves to the base of the gauntlet, providing yet another web of defense.

Strapped to her back, was a gian scythe, which sported a gleaming black edge.

Delicately, she reached to her mask, and removed it, exposing her face.

"Is this okay, Naruto-sama?"

He nodded dumbly.

Her body had fully blossomed into womanhood.

"Well done. Now you can release it."

She did, and the armor itself faded, leaving her clad in her usual attire-

But her body stayed the same, much to his surprise.

"Nina, I said release it."

She sighed, showing him the 4 on her hip as she did so.

"No."

"What?"

She looked down at her new body, and smiled slightly, as she cupped her breasts, through her strained shirt.

"I want to remain like this for awhile."

An easy shrug rolled off his shoulders, even though he had long since unpinched his nose, out in this cold weather, any blood that came out was more than likely to freeze solid in the air.

"Fine."

He turned to go, his boots crunching in the snow-

"N-Naruto-sama?"

He paused in midstep.

"C-Could we do something sometime?"

He couldn't help but smile, even though his back was still to her.

So _that _was the reason...

"Depends on what that something is, Nina."

"Out." Then, afraid he would take it the wrong way, she ran to catch up to him, hastily sputtereing as they walked back to the base.

If anything, the way a young woman was sputtering, it made her all but _adorable_.

"I-I m-mean, c-could we- y-you know, j-just g-get d-dinner sometime-

He spun on one heel, as air whistled in his ears.

"Get down!"

She dropped flat to the ground immediately, cloaking herself.

Naruto caught something hot and metal in his fist, but dropped it immediately, as it nearly burned through his glove, and into his palm.

The jinchuuriki cursed himself for being so careless, as he saw how far the castle was from here.

They shouldn't have gone this far on a scouting mission.

"Show yourself!"

The snow rose to expose easily a hundred enemy samurai and ninjam who had been hidden under the icy terrain/.

Each one bore what looked like a long metal tube, complete with a handgrip.

At the forefront of the group, stood none other than Ulquoirra

He did not carry one of the strange poles.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you will be coming with us." He stated.

Naruto reached for his blade-

POW!

Pain exploded in his shoulder, as something hot and metal ripped through flesh and bone, coming out the other side, to leave a clean hole through his arm.

One of the tubes held by an enemy soldier was smoking, steam wafting out of its barrel.

Naruto looked on in shock at his arm, blood dripping onto the snow, staining it red.

"What the-

"It's called a gun. It's used to kill people." Stated the former espada blandly.

The blond hissed in pain, and raised his arm again-

POW!

POW!

More bullets came, but now he dissapeared in a cloud of smoke, as he was struck about the head shoulders and neck.

"Kage bunshin....Murmurred Ulquiorra, as everyone looked around for him.

Except below.

"Taju Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Immediately, hundreds of clones burst from the snow, and rained down upon the attackers.

Nina looked on in horror, as the real Naruto tackled Ulquiorra to the ground, and the two commenced an all out brawl, with Naruto eventually getting kicked in the gut, and knocked into the snow.

He waited for a moment, but when no reaction came from the limp form of the warrior, he brought his blade down, _hard._

"Naruto-sama!"

She covered her eyes, but at the last second-

She _saw _him!

POOF!

The clone vanished into smoke, leaving nothing behind but a small hole in the ground from the impact the blade had dealt.

Ulquiorra looked to be quite annoyed.

"Where is he?"

Not wasting a moment...

Naruto struck!

Like a massive typhoon, he all but exploded from the loosened terrain, and dealt the enemy possible the hardest blow in his life, one that would have broken the neck of any ordinary man.

The resounding uppercut snapped itself into the pale man's jaw.

The strike carried them both into the air.

She wrung her hands in apprehension, as she watched the two combatants fly into the air, but stop at a pace, gravity taking over.

_'He's not floating!'_

Naruto flapped his wrists forcibly, lashing out to shove him upward, while exposing the bandages and chains wrapped around his arms.

_'More!'_

Then he twisted and lashed out in a one-two kick, that pushed _him _to the ground, but knocked his foe even higher.

Naruto landed in a crouch.

As his clones wreaked havoc on the enemy, he pulled up his sleeves.

He undid the binding of his chains with a flick of his wrist.

_'I can't stop here!'_

He bit his thumb, and ran a line of blood down the length of their exterior.

_'I WON'T!'_

A red aura shimmered about him, pain exploded in his body, but power came with it, and he grit his teeth, as everyone gasped at the transformation.

_'The eight Gates!'_

Within a second, he was behind Ulquiorra.

Naruto thrust his arms around the man, and when that didn't hold him fully, the bandages/chains upon his wrists snaked around them both, followed by his arms, which he then locked in place, in order to hold fast his target.

"From here on, its all original!"

Their ascent halted, it soon became a _descent_, as Naruto made them spin, slowly at first, but then faster, faster, until you couldn't discern who was who, or which was which, that was how fast they were spinning.

"It ends here!"

The ground screamed up to meet them!

"PRIMARY LOTUS!"

At the last second, Naruto wrapped himself in the Kyuubi's cloak, and three tails surrounded him.

The two hit the stone like a _bomb, _sending dirt and debris every which way, along with a massive cloud of dust

Naruto flung himself off Ulquiorra immediately, limped out of the hole in the ground.

He was in pain, as the technique had taken its toll.

"Sonova bitch...

"Naruto!"

She ran to him-

"No! Stay back!"

Too late, the cero nailed her hard in the stomach, blasting her into the snow.

Naruto cried out, and glared at Ulquiorra, who was standing there, totally unharmed.

With a cero of his own, he smacked Ulquiorra to the floor, then hastened to the side of his former fraccion, and took her pulse.

It was faint, she was barely alive, and her neck was at an odd angle.

A forlorn groan escaped him.

"No....

"No...

"NO!" He suddenly screamed.

His tone was eerily quiet as he got up, and his eyes were red from crying, as it had taken the palid man quite some time to get up, what with the clones harrassing him.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that."

He drew his axe, then Samehada off his back.

"I was going to see if I could knock some sense into you, but it would seem that is beyond you."

With a growl, he crossed them together, his eyes _swam_ with unshed tears.

A pallied black glow shrouded him, and over it, white radiance shone, causing his figure to pulse.

"You should be honored. You'll be the second person to see this."

"See what?" Inquired the espada, as the soldiers dealt with the last of the clones, their numbers reduced, but still fifty strong, as they leveled the barrels of their rifles at Naruto.

The blond placed both blades over one another.

"My true form."

Everyone fired at once-

But the bullets stopped a foot away from their target, hanging in the air.

Naruto seemed to emit light now, and it shone from behind his eyes and mouth as he spoke.

"Kirema: Corbenik!" **(Break them in two Corbenik)**

As he said this, he tossed both blades into the sky, and they spun end over end, merging into something else entirely, even as they ascended.

Seconds later, a pillar of white light consumed him, so hot, that it burned the snow and grass away under his feet.

Throughout it all, he wailed in rage and agony, consumed in grief and sorrow.

"C'MON!"

The light traveled outwards, blinding everyone....

All the espada stopped what they were doing, and looked to the north, as they felt a sinister reaitsu come to life once again.

That couldn't be good...

--


	23. The Two Gods

The white column of pure power seemed to stretch on forever, rising into the heavens like a heavenly spear, intent on piercing heaven itself.

From within, there was nothing but silence, as the changes were wrought.

All at once, it suddenly faded, condensing into one form, with a wave of light...

When it faded, he rose from his crouch, head hung low, sparks still dancing around him, even as he stood up.

His voice was not his own, but instead seemed to echo in on itself, deep and booming.

_"It's been a long time since I used this form."_

In his right hand, he now clutched a _magnificient_ weapon, one that must have been forged in the very fires of heaven, as it seemed to radiate white brilliance.

Its pallid blue edge shone with the light from a thousand suns, and he would make its name well known to them, as he cut them down. In his right hand he had small weapon, but that arm was more heavily armored than the rest, and it clutched a massively white broadsword leading one to fear it just as much.

He opened his eyes, and now they were a shimmering crystal blue, and his hair had actually _lost _its spikeiness, and instead hung down over his face, partially into his eyes, adding to his mysterious appearance.

As for the fragment of his mask, it was at last visible, and it was as elegantly crafted as the rest of his pallid armor.

Over the right side of his face it hung, resembling Ichigo's vizard mask in a sense, but it was a pure white, that side of his face, eye and all, hidden from view in the blackness of the eye socket.

In his lower gut, was his hollow hole.

Terrible white light seemed to emanate from him, when he hefted the massive broadsword at an angle, whilst the calibur blade was held out point first.

His visible blue eye gleamed bright as he spoke.

_"I will end this now."_

A bolt of light leapt from the shorter blade, and seconds later, the fifty soldiers were left at his mercy, unable to move.

With a scowl, he raised his amored hand.

_"Behold thine enemies: Corbenik!"_

A giant figure appeared over him, god-like in appearance, just like its master. **(Avatar Corbenink from )**

It mirrored his gesture, the fingers of its left hand clenching into a fist as well.

As his fist collided with the snow, it did as well-

Killing half the men on the spot, reducing them to twenty five, as lightning from both blows smote them to ashes, leaving nothing but burning cinders behind, and crushed mangled corpses

And those number fired their rifles.

Naruto threw his broadsword forward in response, and like a tomahawk, it whirled towards his targets, his fist closed

The moment the first bullet touched it, the weapon froze, and hung erect in the air, edge straight, as he opened his fist.

As it spun a pallid red barrier erupted into life, and the bullets sank into it like jelly, even stretching outward, but unable to harm him in the slightest.

Naruto closed his fist, and the giant moved again...

Leveling the massive cannon that was its right arm.

Red light danced behind its barrel, charging....

TSEW!

With a mighty roar, red light consumed the enemy unit.

This left Ulquiorra.

Naruto began to advance, picking his sword out of the snow as he did.

_"Thou shalt receive no mercy!"_

--

Everyone felt the quakes and tremors as the two superpowers made earth their battleground, ripping up the soil, melting and refrezzing the ice, and even charging the air with electricity, to the point where a single spark would ignite a massive fireball.

Throughout it all, Naruto dominated, proving the reason _he_ was the Primera.

In other word's Ulquiorra was getting the shit beaten out of him.

The attacks were relentlss.

One moment the knight would be breaking the traitor over his knee, the next, he assaulted his former comrade with a barrage of white hot cero's, so numerous in number, that Ulquiorra had no chance of dodging them all, nor the strikes of the mighty giant whom Naruto had at his command.

When the smoke cleared, Ulquiorra Schiffer was bleeding for the first time in his life.

He now bore gashes down the length of his arms, with blood dripping into his right eye, blinding him, from a gash Naruto had delivered unto him.

His clothing was soiled and torn, and he had lost all feeling in his legs.

He deemed best to retreat-

That is, until a claw erupted from his stomach.

A familair voice hissed in his ear, full of venom, as he coughed up blood.

"Remember me?"

Behind him stood Nina, perfectly unharmed, clad once again in a full set of armor.

'"Did you really think a little potshot like that would kill an epsada?" She all but spat in his ear.

And it was _she_ that had gored him through the stomach.

"Kage Bunshin. You really should have learned it."

With agonizing slowness, she pulled out her claw, allowing it to rake over his number, removing it as well, as acid burned the ancient ink away.

"Narut-sama, please let me handle this." She requested, and the god like figure stayed his pace.

_"As you wish."_

Orange light glared around her.

"Let the old fall to the new...Skeith!"

As she said this, upper left half of Ulquiorra's body lost all semblance of movement.

And for good reason as well, what with his arm now sliced off and all.

He stood no chance.

A giant reaper **(Skeith from ) **Hung over Nina, and at that moment, she was the very embodiment of death, as she closed her claws into a fist.

"Die!"

His scream echoed over the mountain.


End file.
